I Promise to Love You Forever
by Loveisalwayshere
Summary: Quinn Fabray has gone through her 3 years of highschool only to find out something about herself. She had a huge crush on her best friend, Rachel Berry. Now Quinn had to figure out how to tell Rachel and if it will affect their friendship. (will be rated M as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee! **

**This is my first Faberry fan fic, it has a little bit of Finchel in it but only the beginning! **

CHAPTER 1:

Quinn had parked her blue convertible near the entrance of WMHS just a few minutes before the doors would open. She began to walk to the entrance of the school with a slight smile on her face. It was pretty chilly outside, Quinn was wearing a long pink faded out scarf with a white cardigan over her pink shirt and a pair of old jeans. She wasn't exactly concentrated on anything but the way she looked this morning.

"Hey Quinn!"

Quinn knew that voice. She always felt her cheeks flush red whenever she heard her. It was Rachel Berry. The most talented girl in the Glee club and Quinn's best friend. Quinn quickly turned around hoping that her cheeks had gone back to a toned color.

"Hey Rach! Why are you here so early?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel's cute navy blue dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Well Finn told me he wanted to meet up but he is no where to be found, he always does this to me." Rachel looked down at her feet and frowned while she began to shiver.

Quinn walked up to Rachel and hugged her tightly hoping she would be able to warm her up a little bit. She did not want to admit it to herself because she knew she would probably lose control, but Quinn Fabray knew she had a crush on her best friend. In fact, Santana probably even realized it after that one sleepover she had with Rachel, Brittany, and Santana.  
A loud honk came from a car pulling into the school and Quinn knew exactly who it was. Finn pulled down the window with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm sorry Rachel! I got stuck in traffic! But I am here now!" Finn tried to fake a gentle half smile at Rachel but Quinn saw right through his pretty boy ways. Quinn never liked the fact that Rachel had started going out with Finn Hudson. She used to like Finn but he changed after they broke up and now she knows he is just going to treat Rachel like dirt if she doesn't step up.

"It's okay Finn, i'll see you inside." Rachel smiled back at Finn and grabbed Quinn's hand to follow her inside but Quinn tugged back and mouthed out something to Rachel:  
_I'll meet you inside  
_Rachel smiled at Quinn and nodded then she headed inside. Finn finally parked his car and as he was walking into the school, his head looking down at his iPhone, Quinn shoved him making him almost drop his phone.

"WHAT THE HELL QUINN?!" Finn was a bit furious now at the shorter blonde girl

"Don't you 'What the hell' me, Finn! I swear to God if you hurt Rachel, I will personally come after you and destroy you!" Quinn was at the rage point of where she might actually turn into the Incredible Hulk.

"Fuck off Quinn, I am not gonna hurt Rachel." Finn brushed passed her and was soon stopped again by someone else.

"Where do you think you are going, Man Boobs?" It was Santana. She was always showing up at the right time for Quinn.

"Santana, control your friend and get out of my way"

"San, let him go. We will deal with him another time." Quinn gave the bitchiest glare at the back of Finn's head as he walked past the Latina.

Santana walked over to Quinn and placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"You know you are starting to get a little obvious, Quinn." Santana laughed a bit.

"Obvious about what?" Quinn felt her face get red of embarrassment. She knew Santana figured it out.

"Your lesbo crush on the midget!" Santana winked at Quinn

"Don't you call her a midget, San!" Quinn snapped then bit her tongue when she realized what she just said to Santana.

Santana did nothing but laugh and grabbed Quinn's hand to follow her into school.  
Quinn had just admitted to Santana that she did have a crush on Rachel. Now it was a matter of time before Rachel found out.

xXxXxXxXxX

The bell had just rang and Quinn was ready to leave school. She walked out of her Calculus class and ran into Rachel.

"Oh, hey Quinn!" Rachel smiled and hugged the blonde.

Quinn blushed a royal red and got butterflies in her stomach at the warmth from Rachel's body. She didn't want Rachel to let go but she couldn't just stand in the hallway like this forever.

"Hey, Rach do you wanna come to my place tonight? We can watch a scary movie?" Quinn asked nervously, hoping Rachel would say yes.

"Sure why not? Do you mind if I go home with you? I don't really want to talk to Finn right now. We just had an argument after class and it's stressing me out." Rachel looked bummed out and slightly depressed.

Quinn hugged Rachel then wrapped her right arm around Rachel's left arm. She looked down and Rachel who was now smiling at her best friend with comfort.

"Come on, i'll take your stuff to the car" Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's book bag with her free hand and they walked to Quinn's car.  
Quinn unlocked the doors and Rachel climbed in while Quinn was putting their things into the trunk of the car. Quinn quickly got into the car, being embraced by a slightly colder temperature that was trapped inside the car all day. The windows were fogged and Rachel was bundled up, trying to create heat for her body. Quinn smiled and started to car then grabbed a blanket from the back seat and gave it to Rachel. Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled then snuggled with the soft blanket.  
It only took about 10 minutes for Quinn to finally get home and she was ready to begin the horror movie marathon. Quinn and Rachel got out of the car and walked into the house where Rachel settled her things next the the stairs in Quinn's house.

"Hey since it's Friday, why don't I just sleepover?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure! My parents won't be home since they went to Colorado for a month" Quinn laughed at the fact that her parents left her behind at Lima, Ohio.

Rachel smiled and got comfortable on the couch while she waited for Quinn to put the movie on. Quinn finally settled everything and finally put the movie on and pressed play. She went to get some popcorn from the kitchen and when she got back, Rachel was hiding under the covers from the movie.  
Quinn smiled and got under the blanket with Rachel and pulled her against Quinn's body and they cuddled as they watched the movie. Rachel would scream or hide at almost every scene in the movie making Quinn smile at how adorable she was being. After the movie ended Rachel got a text on her iPhone. Quinn got curious but didn't ask Rachel anything until Rachel read the text and almost began to cry. Rachel threw her phone on the table and ran to the bathroom. Quinn was concerned but furious at the fact that some asshole made her Rach cry. Quinn grabbed Rachel's phone and felt fire light up in her eyes!  
_From Finn:  
I don't know why you were such a bitch to me today. I am so done with you. It's over Rachel. OVER!_

__Quinn ran to the bathroom and picked the lock and opened the door. She grabbed Rachel And held her close.

"Shhh Rach it's okay, i'm here for you." Quinn said softly into Rachel's ear.

Quinn picked Rachel up, surprised she could actually lift her, and she took her upstairs to her bedroom. She laid Rachel down on her bed and tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Rach, don't cry please. Just stay here and i'll be back. I have to go settle something." She left the room then grabbed her phone as she sprinted downstairs and out the door into her car.

_To Santana:  
Pack up your shit, we are paying Finn a little visit!  
-Quinn_

_(5 minutes later)_

_From Santana:  
Meet you there (;_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beat Down

**So far tell me how the first chapter went! tell me some thoughts and/or suggestions! i hope you are liking the story so far! (:**

Quinn pulled into Finn's driveway and noticed only his car was parked in front of the house. Kurt must've been out with Blaine and his parents must be out at dinner. Perfect. Santana pulled in just at that moment with an evil smile and look in her eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie with some black skinny jeans with dark grey combat boots.

"Damn, you're prepared!" Quinn laughed and gave Santana a high five.

"Well no one messes with my best friends' girl! If any guy hurt Britt I would want you to do the same thing i'm doing now." Santana said with an evil smile still on her face.

"Oh believe me, I would be honored to kick ass for you" Quinn said with a smile on her face.  
Quinn was so ready to just bust down Finn's door but Santana had a better idea. San pointed at the window on the second floor to Finn's room that was wide open. Quinn laughed and knew what Santana was going to do. Santana walked over to the tree that was giving easy access to the window and she climbed up as easy as Quinn thought she would. Quinn walked up to the front door and knocked furiously. After a few seconds, Finn opened the door and immedietley jumped back and ran up stairs!

"Don't run from me, Hudson! You have no where to hide!" Quinn shouted up the stairs as she skipped steps chasing after him. As soon as she walked into his room Santana already grabbed a hold of him and pinned him down.

"You know, you aren't as strong as you say you are, man boobs. And you messed with Quinn's girl, not smart. Not smart AT ALL!" Santana slapped Finn leaving an outline of her hand on his left cheek.  
Quinn walked over to Finn and signaled Santana to get him up. Quinn looked him right in the eye and made sure he was listening

"Now pay attention to every word I am about to say or you WILL regret it! I don't wanna see you talking to Rachel, not even looking at her! Don't text or call her and as a matter of fact, DON'T EVEN THINK OF HER! Because if I find out that you are bothering her then we, Santana and I, are going to come back and teach you a lesson! You got it, Hudson?!"

Finn nodded quickly in fear and hoped they would just leave. Santana let go of him and they began to leave. Finn got up on his knees and touched his cheek trying to make the pain go away but then Quinn turned around.

"Oh yea, one more thing.." Quinn looked at him and quickly swung her leg around and kicked Finn right in the face knocking him out cold onto the floor. Santana smiled and as they left she hugged Quinn.

"Go back to Rachel and do me a favor, make a move. I can tell she likes you because I used to not know what love was until I met Britt. She changed my world and I think you are going to change Rachel's world, Quinn. Just show her you love her and I promise she will love you too"

Quinn said goodbye and thank you to Santana then smiled and got into her car and headed back home to Rachel.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn parked her car in her driveway and walked into her house and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and found Rachel sitting on Quinn's chair reading a book.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Quinn hugged Rachel from behind then looked down at the book she was reading. Quinn froze in shock when she realized Rachel was reading her diary!

Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?" Rachel giggled and got up while she closed the diary and placed it on Quinn's desk.

"Uh..I-I- I um.. it was just-" Quinn was broken off of her sentence by Rachel pressing her soft lips on Quinn's cheek. Quinn blushed, not just a regular blush that she normally got because of Rachel, no this was a real heart throbbing blush that made Quinn go weak to her knees.

"I would've told you Sophmore year about my feelings for you but I had no idea you felt this way. It's cute how much you write about me" Rachel giggled, teasing Quinn.

"Rachel i'm sorry I never told you I just didnt know if you would stop being my friend or not." Quinn was sad now thinking she totally just screwed up.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and rested her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn felt so complete at that moment, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and held her close.

"Can we lay in bed? I'm kinda tired." Rachel looked up at Quinn and Quinn smiled at Rachel as Rachel got out of Quinn's warm embrace and into bed. Quinn quickly took her shirt and pants off only leaving her bra and panties on. She grabbed a large shirt from here drawer and slid it on then jumped into bed with Rachel. Rachel cuddled up against Quinn and wrapped her arms around her body while Quinn put and arm around Rachel to support her head.

"So where did you run off to?" Rachel asked quietly, stroking Quinn's arm softly.

"Well, after I found out what Finn did...I texted San to meet me at his house and um let's just say he won't be bothering you anytime soon." Quinn felt a little nervous hoping Rachel wouldn't be mad. But when she looked down at Rachel, she was smiling and Rachel clung onto Quinn tighter.

"Thank you Quinn. For everything." Rachel looked up at Quinn and began to lean closer to Quinn's lips. Just before their lips met, Rachel asked Quinn something she will never forget.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I never wanted to be with somebody so much in my entire life.." Quinn was surprised yet extremely happy. Quinn nodded and Rachel planted her soft and full lips on Quinn's. Rachel broke the kiss then kissed Quinn's cheek once more and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Sweet dreams, Rach"

**Thank you to my followers who have been reading my fan fic! I am going to be postin about 2-3 chapters a day! unless I am really busy then only 1 chapter! but stay tuned! next chapter will lead to an interesting scene (;**


	3. Chapter 3 - Once Was Not Enough

Quinn woke up still holding Rachel in her arms. Rachel had moved around a lot because now Rachel was literally on top of Quinn. Quinn rubbed Rachel's back gently, hoping not to wake her up. After about 30 minutes, Rachel's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Quinn who had fallen back to sleep. Rachel quietly and carefully got out of Quinn's embrace and went downstairs to the kitchen. Quinn woke up finally to the smell of freshly made warm pancakes. Quinn got out of bed calmly and happily walked downstairs to find her girlfriend making her breakfast. Quinn quietly got behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls' waist.

"Hey you!" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"So I just got a message from Artie saying that we are having a quick meeting at school today. Supposedly, Artie came up with some ideas for Sectionals this year?" Rachel said smiling up at Quinn

"Alright then get ready babe, I'll drive." Quinn hugged Rachel before she disappeared back upstairs

xXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into McKinley with Rachel and noticed everyone but Finn had already gotten to school.

"So why are we spending a Saturday at school?" Sam walked up to the group of Glee Club members sitting outside

"Because we were busy this past week and I had to tell you guys the songs we need to learn!" Artie looked at Sam and then everyone else.

Quinn and Rachel got out of the car and walked over to the group. Santana ran up to Quinn and hugged her.

"Hey bad ass!" Santana laughed at Quinn

Brittany ran over to the three girls and hugged Quinn then Rachel then grabbed Santana's hand. Rachel didn't care who knew about her and Quinn so without another thought about it, Rachel intertwined her fingers with Quinn's and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. Santana and Brittany smiled at them knowing exactly what was going on.

"You two are so cute together!" Brittany shouted without actually thinking about how loud she was being. Every member in the Glee club heard Brittany and they all said the same things to Rachel and Quinn.

"It's about time you two came out!" Mercedes laughed and smiled at Rachel.

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone froze. Even Rachel. Only Quinn and Santana were prepared for what was about to happen. Finn just showed up late at the meeting and walked up to Quinn and took her hand away from Rachel. Rachel looked up at Finn like she was going to punch him in the face. Finn got into Quinn's face and they both knew they were about to fight.

"Back off, Hudson! We will-" Santana was cut off by Quinn.

"I got this, thanks San." Quinn looked right at Finn and she was ready to kick his pathetic ass.

Finn shoved Quinn and she almost fell back but quickly recovered her balance and took her jacket off and jumped at Finn. She grabbed him by the neck and with her right hand she swung her fist straight into his nose. Blood was drawn from Finn's nose and it was now on the floor. Finn quickly grabbed Quinn and slapped her making her flinch in pain. Quinn came back with a quick kick to Finn's crotch. Finn fell to his knees and pushed Quinn away. Quinn was about to swing at him again until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Rachel and she knew she had to stop. Rachel walked up to Finn hoping he would stay on the floor. Finn looked up at Rachel and reached out to grab her hand but she slapped his hand away.

"Finn you are pathetic! You broke my heart and you come over here to hurt Quinn by fighting her?! What kind of person are you?! You are so stupid! Now you have lost me for good! Goodbye Finn!" Rachel turned and grabbed Quinn and Santana's hand. Santana had her pinky wrapped around Brittany's so all four girls walked away from the group and to their cars. Finn was watching them as they walked away and as soon as Rachel and Quinn got into their car they waited until Santana and Brittany got into their car. Rachel looked into the rear view mirror and saw Finn's face, hurt and confused. Quinn was glad that Rachel had stood up for herself and even for their friendship. Quinn wanted to cheer Rachel up. She finally had an idea but she needed company over to make it even better. Quinn Fabray knew what she was going to do. Sleepover!

_To Santana:  
Meet me at my place. We are going to have a little sleepover. Just us four girls(;_

_From Santana:  
Hey! It's Brittany! I didn't want Sanny to text and drive so i'll tell her to head to your house! We should celebrate on how you clearly kicked Finn's ass :D_

_To Santana(Brittany):  
Yea, I am going to celebrate for sure. Rachel and I, privately. (;_

__Quinn looked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" Quinn asked Rachel

"For what?"

"A special celebration just you and I" Quinn winked at Rachel and they drove off to Quinn's house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Loving You is Golden

**(WARNING! This chapter IS rated M for sexual content!)**

**Hey thank you to all of my viewers! By the way, check out my poll to vote on my next fan fic story! **

**This Faberry fic is going to go on for about 50-100 chapters! so stay tuned! **

Quinn pulled into her driveway while holding Rachel's hand. Santana and Brittany were already at Quinn's house waiting for them. Santana and Brittany were standing at the front door. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist while Brittany had her arms around Santana's neck as they both were making out with each other. Quinn and Rachel got out of the car and Quinn cleared her throat. Santana and Brittany kept making out, oblivious of the other two girl's watching them.

"YO!" Rachel yelled at the two girls

Santana stopped and looked at Rachel with a serious face

"C'mon Rach, I was getting my Sweet Lady Kisses from Britt!" Santana held Brittany's hand now and let Quinn unlock the door. They all walked into the house and Santana dropped hers and Brittany's bag next to the couch. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and took her upstairs to her room.

"You two stay here. Just don't get crazy!" Quinn looked at Brittany and Santana with a smile.

Rachel didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that Quinn had a surprise for her and that's it. Quinn opened the door to her room and picked Rachel up and put her on the bed. Quinn closed the door behind her and looked back at Rachel who was smiling at her girlfriend. Quinn got onto the bed and laid down while she pulled Rachel onto her. Rachel smiled and knew what was going to happen.

"If you aren't ready, tell me now. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable about this." Quinn looked into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"I'm ready, Quinn." Rachel smiled and planted a long kiss on Quinn's lips.  
They continued to kiss and Rachel licked Quinn's lip and in a moment Quinn opened her mouth and let Rachel's tongue collide with Quinn's tongue. They both battled for dominance until Rachel bit Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn smiled and she rolled over so that Rachel was lying under her now. Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and then her neck and began to leave a hicky. Quinn slid her hand under Rachel's shirt and pulled it off of Rachel. Rachel let out a slight moan letting Quinn know she could keep going. Rachel bit her lip trying not to be too noisy for Brittany and Santana to hear them. By now Quinn could care less if the two girls heard them. Quinn teased Rachel by lifting her shirt slightly and kissing around her breasts until Rachel moaned out.

"Quinn, pl-please don't te-tease me.."

Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled then took off Rachel's shirt and bra then took one nipple into her mouth and grabbed the other with her hand. Quinn wasn't aware of how loud they were but she knew Brittany and Santana were busy themselves. Rachel finally gave in and flipped Quinn over. Quinn looked at Rachel with innocent eyes.

"What's wrong, Quinny? Not used to being over powered?" Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn then took her shirt and bra off teasing and biting around Quinn's breasts. The two girls moaned out and Rachel finally curled one if her fingers under Quinn's panties. She removed them slowly and entered into Quinn with two fingers. Quinn couldn't control herself. Quinn's back arched and she knew she was already close to the edge.

"Rach..." Quinn shut her eyes tight and grabbed onto the bed sheets as she climaxed. Rachel removed her fingers and tasted Quinn off of her fingers. Rachel bent down and kissed Quinn. Quinn did not mind at all that she could taste herself. She just had the most amazing night with the one girl she loved the most. Rachel crawled over Quinn and laid down next to her.

"Quinn, I love you so much." Rachel closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Quinn breathing hard trying to even out each breathe.

"Rach, I love you too. Don't you ever forget that." Quinn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. Both girls laid there for about 10 minutes until they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revenge

Quinn woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She looked down and saw that Rachel was not next to her. Quinn smiled when she looked over to the desk and saw a note. She got up out of bed and pulled a large shirt onto herself then walked over to pick up the note that Rachel left.

_Hey Babe,  
I hope you slept well cause you are about to be attacked(:  
There is a nerf gun under the desk that is loaded. It's your gun.  
My gun is being pointed at the back of your body as you are reading this!_

_Love you! -Rachel_

__Quinn's eyes got wide and she was scared to even move. She looked down at the Nerf gun and quickly grabbed it then turned around to see Rachel.

"Babe you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Quinn smiled at Rachel and winked.

"Or do I?" Rachel laughed then jumped at Quinn. Quinn thought fast and caught Rachel and threw her on the bed and shot her twice then ran downstairs. She noticed Santana and Brittany had left for brunch already so they were home alone again. Rachel ran downstairs and began shooting all of her bullets at Quinn.

"AHHH! Mother of God you are like a damn ninja!" Quinn laughed and ran behind the couch.

"Stop hiding from me Quinn! Are you scared?" Rachel started laughing hoping Quinn would get up.

"Do you question the Queen Lion?" Quinn got up quickly and got scared.

"Q-Quinn don't do that. I know what you are gonna do!" Rachel went to shoot at Quinn but realized she had ran out of bullets.

"RAWRRR!" Quinn dropped her nerf gun and grabbed Rachel and pinned her down onto the floor then started to tickle her. Rachel couldn't stop laughing and Quinn started to laugh at how adorable Rachel was being. Quinn stopped and looked into Rachel's eyes.

Quinn leant down and kissed Rachel softly. They didn't break this kiss apart. They were too close now to even stop. Quinn finally pulled away but kissed Rachel's nose after.

"My beautiful baby-girl!" Quinn smiled at Rachel and helped her get up.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her tight. Quinn's cheeks began to turn a bright red and she wrapped her arm's around Rachel's waist. Santana and Brittany walked in at that moment laughing about brunch.

"Oh good morning, love birds!" Santana smiled at the two girls.

"Hey guys" Quinn smiled back at the two girls.

"Listen, there is a party tonight at Sam's house! So how about you and Rachel get ready?" Santana asked the two girls.

"Actually I think I am going to go out and buy something! So I will see you three later!" Rachel kissed Quinn and hugged the other two then walked out the door and into her car and drove off.

"I am going to go get ready! You two go to the party and I will see you there!" Quinn shouted as she walked to her room.

xXxXxX(Later that day an hour before the party)XxXxXx

Quinn was just about to leave her house for the party. She hadn't heard from Rachel since 4:00 PM and she began to get worried. Quinn had worn one of her dresses that she bought over the summer just before her and Rachel became very very good friends. Quinn was leaving her house as she got a text. She looked at her phone and noticed all of the notifications:

_Santana missed call (11)  
Santana text message (23)_

__"What the hell?" Quinn was so confused now. She unlocked her phone to read the messages she will never forget.

_Answer me! (6)_

_QUINN PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE GOD DAMNIT! (2)_

_SOMETHING HAPPENED! (11)_

_FINE DON'T ANSWER!_

_ILL JUST SAY IT!_

_Rachel got into an accident..She's in the hospital, I'm sorry Q._

_Finn rear-ended her_

Quinn felt her heart drop to her stomach...her whole world stopped at that second. Rachel was hurt and now Quinn had to fix this.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Strong

Quinn ran to her car almost punching a hole through everything she saw. She struggled to open her car door from all of the stress trapped inside of her body. As soon as she opened the door, she jumped in and slammed the car door. Quinn looked to the passenger seat and began to cry her eyes out. Why didn't she go with Rachel? Why did she let her go alone? What was going on that she just let Rachel leave like that? Quinn buried her face into her hands ready to scream at the top of her lungs. She looked up slowly and remembered that it wasn't Quinn's fault. It was Finn. Finn did this and now he is going to pay! Quinn turned on her car and violently pulled out and sped to the hospital.

xXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into the jam packed hospital looking for a parking space.

"Fuck this!" Quinn parked her car on the 'Fire Zone' curb and jumped out of her car and ran to the hospital. As soon as she got in, she saw the familiar group she normally hung out with. Santana ran to Quinn and hugged her.

"She's in the ER right now, Q" Santana tried to calm down her friend.

"I want to see her!" Quinn pushed Santana off and looked for Rachel's room.

"The doctor won't let anyone in, Quinn!" Santana grabbed Quinn's hand quickly before she went crazy.

"BUT IM HER GIRLFRIEND! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" Quinn was about to explode and for once, Santana was actually scared of someone, Quinn. One of the doctors heard the girls shouting and finally let both girls inside of the room to see Rachel. Quinn saw her girlfriend motionless on the ER bed. She let out all of her tears and ran to Rachel's side.

"Rach i'm so sorry! I love you, if you can hear me please move do something! Baby, I promise I will fix everything." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it softly hoping Rachel would move or something. Anything. A doctor walked in and asked if Quinn would like to stay over night. Quinn nodded and walked out of the ER with Santana to get some clothes she left in the car ahead of time. Quinn started to walk towards her car when she saw Finn walking towards her. Quinn immediately gave him a bitch look and sprinted at him like she was a football player. She tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Quinn was screaming while she grabbed Finn's shoulder with her left hand and punched him viciously with her right hand. Finn couldn't push her off, in fact Finn was almost unconscious now. Santana ran over to Quinn and pulled her off.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS FINN! YOU HEAR ME?! REGRET IT!" Quinn looked down at her hand and saw blood splattered all over her knuckles and her forearm. She looked at Finn and saw blood dripping from his right cheek bone. Quinn hated him already for hurting Rachel. Now that Rachel was in the ER because of Finn, Quinn had hated him even more.

"Q, c'mon let's go. We will take care of him later. Right now, Rachel needs you. Only you." Santana helped Quinn get her things and cleaned her hands. They got back to the ER and put Quinn's things down. Santana hugged Quinn and left the hospital with the rest of Glee club. Quinn sat in the chair and tried getting comfortable when she saw Rachel's mouth move.

"Q-Quinn.." Rachel could barely speak.

"I'm here Rachel! I'm right here, babe.." Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hand tightly, finally able to breathe knowing her girlfriend was okay.

"Don't leave me alone tonight. I'll get better if you stay with me." Rachel was almost begging Quinn to stay with her.

"I'm not leaving, sweetheart. I'll never leave you, ever." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and smiled really big when she looked down at Rachel's lips and saw a smile spread across her face.

"Quinn I l-love you so much." Rachel held onto Quinn's hand tighter.

"I love you too, Rach." Quinn stayed in that position all night until she fell asleep holding onto Rachel's small but warm and soft hand.


	7. Chapter 7 - You Are My Everything

**This Chapter is rated M for sexual content.**

Quinn woke up to the sound of doors closing and monitors beeping. She looked over to her hand that was still in the grasp of Rachel's hand. Quinn smiled and got up to brush her teeth, trying not to wake Rachel up. Quinn rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water onto her lightly tanned face. Quinn heard something moving behind her and before she could turn around, Rachel was hugging Quinn tightly.

"Rach! What the hell are you doing?! You should be in bed laying down!" Quinn couldn't hold back and she hugged Rachel by the waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You think i'm actually staying here for another night? Hell no! While you were sleeping, the doctor came into the room to check on both of us. By the way he left some food for you on the table over there." Rachel pointed to the table with all types of food Quinn could eat for breakfast.

"Wait, did the doctor want anything else? Did he say something?" Quinn became very eager. She wanted to know if she would be taking Rachel back to her place or not.

"He said...that I can leave in the morning!" Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn even tighter. Quinn couldn't let go of Rachel, they were attached together like glue. Someone knocked on the door and walked in calling out Quinn and Rachel's name. It was Rachel's doctor.

"Good morning, ladies. I just came in to check up on you two. I see you are doing much better !" The doctor smiled at Rachel then at Quinn.

"I'll leave you two alone to pack up and head out whenever you are ready to leave. I'm glad you are okay now, both of you have a nice day!"

The doctor left and both girls changed into comfortable clothes. Quinn didn't let Rachel grab anything, instead she told Rachel to freshen up and she would be right back. Rachel went to the bathroom while Quinn went to her car to put their things in the trunk. Quinn pulled out her phone to text Santana.

_To Santana:  
I'm okay, Rachel woke up and the doctor said she could leave the hospital. San do me a favor and keep an eye on Finn. I really don't trust him. Thanks, love you(:_

Quinn walked back to Rachel's room and waited until Rachel came out of the bathroom. Rachel smiled at Quinn and walked over to her. Quinn hugged Rachel then picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Quinn, you are such a dork!" Rachel giggled and held onto Quinn by wrapping her arms around her neck. Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and began to walk to her car. Quinn managed to open the passenger door with her foot and she placed Rachel inside then put her seatbelt on for her. Quinn closed the door and ran to her side of the car and jumped in. Quinn grabbed a blanket she always kept in the back seat and placed it on Rachel.

"I remember the first time I gave you this." Quinn smiled at Rachel who was blushing. Quinn started the car and drove to her house.

**Rachel's POV**

I looked over at Quinn as she drove to her house. I swear this girl is a goddess. The way the sun light hit her face gave me chills. It lit up her eyes and her smile was always so perfect. She looked over at me and I couldn't help but blush, feeling my cheeks getting really warm. I snuggled with the blanket she gave me and it kinda smelled like Quinn. I smiled and held onto it tight as Quinn kept driving. She took one hand off of the steering wheel and took my hand into her own. Quinn kissed my hand quickly before she pulled into her drive way. I pulled the blanket off and opened the car door. I stepped out with my right foot first and felt the cold air brush against my leg.

"Babe, can I take the blanket inside?" I looked at Quinn and she nodded at me with a smile. I walked to the front door and waited for Quinn.

(End of Rachel's POV)

Quinn grabbed all of their bags and held the front door keys in her mouth. Quinn struggled to walk over to Rachel but made it just before she dropped the keys. Rachel grabbed the keys from Quinn's mouth and unlocked the door. Both girls walked into the house and walked up stairs to Quinn's room. Quinn put the bags down in front of her bed and looked over to Rachel who was just walking in. Quinn smiled and turned to look at her window. It was foggy from the weather outside. Rachel walked up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist and moved Quinn's hair from her neck. Rachel pulled Quinn back until Rachel's chest was against Quinn's back. Rachel put her soft lips on the left side of Quinn's neck and kissed her gently. Quinn tilt her head to the right letting Rachel get more access. Rachel slipped her tongue out and licked Quinn's neck lightly. Quinn let out a short moan and put her arms back and around Rachel's waist. Quinn pulled Rachel so her stomach was against Quinn's perky butt. Rachel let her hands slide down the sides of Quinn's body and lift the bottom of her shirt up. Rachel kept kissing Quinn's neck while she grabbed Quinn's sides and rubbed them softly. Rachel sucked on Quinn's neck very lightly, leaving a hickey on Quinn's neck.

"Mmm...Rach we should stop before we get really into it." Quinn moaned a little more when she felt Rachel move her hand up to Quinn's breasts.

"Too late." Rachel smiled and slid Quinn's shirt off and unhooked her bra. Quinn turned and grabbed Rachel and put her on the bed, looking into her big brown eyes. Rachel rolled over ontop of Quinn and pulled her bra off and kissed Quinn's neck once more. Rachel made her way down to Quinn's chest and kissed the top of her breast before taking one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth. Quinn but her lip and grabbed Rachel's ass and squeezing hard. Rachel smiled and bit softly on her nipple while she grabbed the other. Rachel sucked on it gently and felt Quinn's hands come up her sides and pull Rachel's shirt off along with her bra Quinn couldn't hold back anymore. Now she was ready for Rachel and she couldn't wait any longer. Quinn rolled onto Rachel and kissed Rachel's neck and carressed her boobs while pushing her leg between Rachel's thighs to her sweet spot. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's neck and began to make out with Rachel. They rolled their tongues in eachothers mouths and finally Rachel gave in. Rachel let out a loud moan into Quinn's mouth and pulled Quinn's pants off along with her own pants. Both girls were now only laying in bed with only their panties on. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's lips and moved down to Rachel's stomach and kissed her down to her hips then her thighs. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinns hair and moved her hips up. Quinn placed her tongue over Rachel's center and slid her tongue inside gently. Quinn put her thumb over Rachel center and rubbed softly. Quinn curled her tongue inside of Rachel and felt her muscles tighten around her tongue. Quinn pulled her tongue out and slid a two fingers into Rachel. Rachel arched her back and began to breathe hard. Quinn started moving her fingers inside of her girlfriend faster until she felt Rachel's hips move higher and she heard a loud and long moan escape Rachel's mouth. Quinn looked up to Rachel and smile then pulled out her fingers and licked her fingers clean. Rachel bit her lip while she looked down at Quinn and smirked.

"My Turn, Quinny." Rachel pulled Quinn up and rolled onto her and kissed down her body. Rachel pulled Quinn's panties off slowly and stroked her thumb over Quinn's center. She felt the wetness from Quinn and smiled then licked Quinn slowly. She tasted the sweetness from Quinn's hot and wet center and kept licking Quinn's center. Rachel slid her index finger into Quinn and felt Quinn's muscles tighten. Rachel licked Quinn's clit and heard every breathe come out of Quinn harder and heavier. Rachel pulled her finger out and then slid in a second finger. Rachel started to circle her fingers inside of Quinn and felt Quinn bucking her hips upward. She was so close to climax and Rachel was so turned on at how Quinn was reacting. Quinn bit her lip and put her hands on Rachel's head.

"Shit, Rach, I'm almost there.." Quinn looked at Rachel before she finally came and felt Rachel's fingers pull out slowly. Rachel crawled up to Quinn and put her fingers in her own mouth then made out with Quinn. Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel and rolled her tongue around Rachel's, tasting herself inside of Rachel's mouth. She felt so warm and her center was soaked. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's boob and kissed her chest.

"I Love You, Quinn. You are my everything." Rachel smiled up at Quinn and Quinn couldnt help but blush and look back at Rachel.

"I Love You Too babe"

They fell asleep in eachothers arms and cuddled all night.


	8. Chapter 8 - It Ends Tonight

**I have a lot planned for Faberry and now that Glee is in the process of Season 4, I am getting so many ideas that I wouldn't have gotten on my own. Thank you to all of my followers. By the way, my birthday is on Friday so if I don't post anything then I am very sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn woke up holding onto Rachel tightly. She smiled and kissed her head then quietly slid away from Rachel's grasp and got out of bed. She heard Rachel's phone buzzing from the night stand next to Quinn's bed. Quinnn picked up the phone and saw 4 missed calls from Finn. She looked confused but then he called again and this time, Quinn answered the phone.

"What do you want, Finn?" Quinn whispered angrily into the phone

"What the hell? Why is Rachel with you?!" Finn got jealous from the sound of Quinn answering the phone.

"She's my girlfriend, she's sleeping over for a while. What do you want?" Quinn began to walk down the stairs hoping Rachel wouldn't wake up.

"Rachel doesn't know how sad she is going to be when she realizes she lost the guy of her dreams! Let her know she should call me if she wants another chance with me." Finn snickered into the phone and thought he was all big and badass.

"Listen to me Finn, you back off. And I don't mean to back off for now, no I mean you better back the fuck away from Rachel because you hurt her! Don't you dare try getting back with her because I will end you!" Quinn stopped talking after she realized Finn hung up. Quinn heard Rachel walk downstairs and stop behind Quinn.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe. Did I wake you up?" Quinn walked over to Rachel and hugged her

"What happened? Why were you screaming?" Rachel looked concerned and tired.

"Well, Finn called and-" Quinn was cut off to banging on the door. Rachel looked at the door while Quinn opened it to see Finn at the door.

"Rachel...go upstairs and wait for me there. Don't come down until he is gone, okay?" Quinn looked right at Finn and waited until she heard Rachel's light footsteps running upstairs.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come to my damn house and invade on my privacy with my girlfriend?!" Quinn pulled Finn into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"I want Rachel back! She is nothing without me! She shouldn't be with a hoe like you!" Quinn slapped Finn and pushed him onto the chair.

Rachel tip toed to the edge of the stairs when she heard Finn call Quinn a hoe. Rachel was furious but she couldn't let Quinn know that she was listening.

"Listen really closely you asshole! You don't deserve Rachel! She is the sweetest and most amazing girl in this fucked up world! She goes around looking like nothing is wrong with her when really, she is almost hurt all the time. She's sensitive but strong as hell! She cares about the people who care about her and if you haven't noticed, she doesn't want a jerk off like you in her life!" Quinn got into Finn's face now and screamed, "and you sure as hell better know that Rachel deserves much better than you! That's where I come in! I love Rachel more than I have loved anyone, ever! She's my love, my life, my everything! So you get your dinosaur looking ass up and out of my house! This ends tonights! I don't want you bothering her unless she actually wants to talk to you!" Quinn grabbed Finn by the shirt and dragged him to the front door and kicked him out. She closed the door and locked it and walked over to the couch and began to cry. Rachel ran downstairs to Quinn and hugged her.

"Q, what's wrong?" Rachel held onto Quinn and kissed her head.

"I don't wanna lose you. After what I just told Finn I feel like I am going to be too much for you. Too much to handle and you might run off." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and kept crying.

"I thought that about myself. That I was going to be a bratty little girl that was always wanting attention. I'm still scared that you are going to get annoyed of me and just leave." Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, "but I know you wouldn't just leave me like that after what you just did for me. Your are so perfect and I love you for who you are. Don't think you are going to lose me because you won't. I promise you won't."

"Here, let's watch TV." Rachel grabbed the remote and watched the news

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and watch TV with her girlfriend. They laid there for about 30 minutes before Quinn fell asleep on Rachel. Rachel slipped out from under Quinn and picked her up and took her to the bed and let her sleep. Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead and then she walked downstairs. Rachel left the house and got into Quinn's car and pulled out. Rachel began to drive a few minutes away from Quinn's house until she pulled into someone else's house. Finn's car was there which meant Finn was back home. Rachel parked her car and walked to the front door and knocked. Finn opened the door and smiled.

"I knew you would come back!"

Rachel smiled back at Finn. He went to hug her but Rachel pushed him away. "You called MY girlfriend a hoe? You thought I wouldn't hear you!? This shit ends right now! Tonight!" Rachel pushed Finn and immediately wanted to kill Finn.

"Rachel stop! I'm sorry!"

"Oh! You're sorry?! Really? Too late for your apologies!" Rachel punched Finn

"You know, Finn, you have beating getting beat up a lot lately. I don't know if it's just you or if it's the fact that you are an actual jack ass. You lay a finger on Quinn and I will beat you!" Rachel left and got into her car. She pulled out and drove back to Quinn's house. Rachel pulled in and parked the car and walked into the house. It was way to quiet. Usually Quinn is snoring by now but she didn't hear a thing.

"Quinn? ...Babe are you awake?" She started to walk slowly towards the stairs. She stood next to the couch when she heard a creek in the floor. As soon as she turned she was talked onto the couch by Quinn.

"You left the Queen Lion all alone? Now I will punish you!" Quinn started to tickle Rachel and and kissed her all over her face.

Rachel began to giggle and squirm around, "Quinn stop! Haha!" Quinn finally stopped and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Where did you go, Rach?"

"Well I heard Finn call you a hoe so I had to defend my girl." Rachel smiled and put a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Baby, you didn't have to..." Quinn was now being kissed by Rachel until Rachel pulled away.

"Shut up and come to bed with me!"

"Gladly!" Quinn smiled as Rachel grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.

The girls walked into the messy room and finally took a look around.

"Wanna do something fun?" Rachel asked Quinn then smiled

"Sure."

Rachel grabbed one of Quinn's pillows and hit her across the face.

"Hah!" Rachel giggled when Quinn jerked back from the pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Quinn grabbed Rachel and pinned her down to the bed then grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Feathers were all over the room after a few more hits and both girls were giggling at how childish this was. Rachel stopped Quinn before she could hit her again and pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips met and the warmth of Quinn's lips made Rachel get weak to her knees. Quinn's lips had always been so soft and warm. Rachel pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, inside and out. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you in my life, Quinn. I love you so much." Rachel hugged Quinn then they started to cuddle.

"You're the perfect one here, Rach. By the way, we need to shower in the morning because we have school. So get some rest baby." Quinn kissed Rachel once more and they both fell asleep until the next morning came around.


	9. Chapter 9 - BreakEven

Quinn woke up and looked over at her clock.

"FUCK! Rach, get up now!" Quinn moved Rachel around until she woke up

"I DIDN'T CHOKE GIV- oh..." Rachel woke up from one of her broadway dreams

"Haha, nice dream, Rach. We gotta get ready we only have an hour until school! We still have to shower so hurry up!" Quinn pushed Rachel up and out of bed. Rachel turned and grabbed Quinn.

"We can save time and water if we shower together!" Rachel winked at Quinn and giggled. She pulled on Quinn's hand and finally Quinn got up with a smile on her face.

"Fine! But we can't mess around!" Quinn and Rachel ran to the bathroom and took each others clothes off. Quinn stepped into the shower and helped Rachel inside. She turned on the water to a hot temperature until she saw the steam rising in the shower and fogging up the window. Rachel leaned her head back so the water went through her hair. Quinn smiled and grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so Rachel's back was against her stomach. Quinn grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some of the shampoo onto Rachel's head and put the bottle back on the shelf. She started to wash Rachel's hair and watched the shorter girl grab the soap and wash her body. Quinn stepped forward with Rachel and rinsed her hair out washing all of the shampoo out of Rachel's long brown hair. Rachel turned around and washed Quinn's body while Quinn washed her own hair. Quinn twitched at the touch of Rachel's soft hands grazing against her stomach. She wanted to stay in here for a longer amount of time but she knew they had spent too much time in the shower already. Quinn rinsed herself and turned the water off. Rachel grabbed the towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around Quinn and dried her girlfriend off. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek then gave the towel to the shorter girl.

"I'm gonna get dressed. You should hurry unless you want to be late to school, Rach." Quinn smiled and walked out of the bathroom, completely nude, opened her drawer and pulled out a white bra and panties with a knee high pink cotton dress and a white cardigan. Rachel stared at Quinn and smiled then dried off quickly and walked to her bag to grab her clothes. Quinn walked back to the bathroom and got dressed and put some mascara and eyeliner on while Rachel grabbed her nude colored bra and panties and a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt and a black scarf with fitted ripped jeans and finally her black converse.  
Quinn looked over to Rachel and smiled big.

"Cute outfit!" Quinn looked back at the mirror and finished putting on the mascara when Rachel turned around.

"Thanks, yours isn't so bad at all." Rachel laughed and walked over to Quinn, "pass the mascara and eye liner, please?"

Quinn gave Rachel the whole make-up bag, "I know how you are already," Quinn smiled, "the lip gloss is at the bottom." Quinn kissed her cheek and walked over to Rachel's book bag and picked it up then grabbed her own bag.

"I'm waiting, we are going to be late." Quinn started walking downstairs and Rachel ran right behind her. As soon as Quinn opened the front door, Rachel jumped onto Quinn's back. Quinn almost fell backward but gained her balance and laughed.

"You're such a dork, we are almost at the car." Quinn opened the trunk and put their bags in the back then closed the trunk. Rachel giggled and bit Quinn's ear.

"Ow..." Quinn laughed then grabbed Rachel's thighs and pushed them down until she was off her back. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and waited until she sat down then closed the door behind her. Quinn ran to her side of the car and opened her door, jumped in, closed the door, and started the car.

"You ready?" Quinn looked over to Rachel

"Yup, let's go." Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into WMHS and parked her car. Quinn and Rachel got out of the car and walked to the trunk to grab their bags.

Quinn closed the trunk and grabbed Rachel's hand and walked through the front doors of the school. Rachel noticed how some people looked at them and whispered while other's smiled at them with approval. Rachel began to feel a little nervous knowing that Finn would see them in school holding hands and possibly start another fight with Quinn. Quinn walked Rachel to her locker and looked at the locker door with all these pictures on it. Quinn blushed and covered her mouth with her right hand trying not to laugh.  
"Oh my god that is the oldest picture ever!" Quinn laughed as she pointed to a picture of Quinn jumping into a lake last summer in her blue bikini holding Rachel's hand as she had jumped in after her. Rachel blushed and looked at Quinn with her soft brown eyes.  
"That was the day that we became close friends," Rachel smiled at the picture and grabbed her books. "I got to go to class, Quinn. I'll meet you at your car after school. I love you, Q!" Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and left to her Literature class. Rachel sat down in her seat and started to daydream about the picture in her locker of the day from last summer that her and Quinn became close.

_**(FLASHBACK TO LAST SUMMER)**  
Rachel was lying down on the beach towel that Santana had placed out on the grass next to the lake. Rachel looked up from the sound of the three girls running out of the lake house with their bikini's on. Santana ran out first with Brittany right behind her holding onto each other with their pinkies and jumped into the lake. Quinn ran out right behind them with a camera and took photos as they jumped in.  
"Haha, you guys are so cute together!" Quinn smiled and looked over at Rachel who was laying down on the beach towel alone. Quinn sat next to her and nudged her a bit.  
"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn smiled  
"Hi Quinn..?" Rachel looked confused. Quinn Fabray was not the girl that would talk to Rachel. Rachel was getting a little nervous now since she knew she had a little crush on the tall blonde but she didn't show her current emotions to Quinn.  
"Well, I hate how we never talk and to be honest I actually really think that you're cool. So how about we put our past behind us and we start a friendship. Please?" Quinn stretched her arms out to Rachel and hoped Rachel would hug her in approval. Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn.  
"Thanks Quinn. I'm glad we are friends now." Rachel smiled and looked out at the sunset.  
"Can I call you Rach?" Quinn smiled and blushed a little bit. Rachel looked back at Quinn and smiled back.  
"Of course you can!" Rachel giggled and stood up and grabbed the camera._

_"HEY SANTANA!" Rachel shouted out for Santana until she walked over to them.  
"Yea?" Santana smiled looking at Rachel then at the camera.  
"Take a photo of us?" Rachel asked Santana, pulling off her shirt and shorts revealing her black bikini. Quinn smiled and stood up with Rachel. Quinn walked backward with Rachel, holding onto her hand waiting for Santana to get the polaroid camera ready.  
"Okay! Camera is ready!" Quinn smiled and ran across the dock towards the lake with Rachel running behind her and they both jumped in laughing and smiling until their slightly tanned bodies hit the chilly but clear water. Rachel and Quinn stayed underwater for a while and smiled at each other underwater until Rachel swam to the top. Quinn swam up after her and grabbed Rachel and swam back to the dock. Quinn pushed Rachel up and then climbed up herself. Santana walked over with the picture and handed it to Rachel. Rachel grabbed the photo and showed the photo to Quinn and smiled.  
"Keep it, Rach. This is going to be our first official photo as friends." Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel._

"MISS BERRY!" the literature teacher called Rachel from across the room making Rachel snap out of her day dream.  
"Have you heard everything I have been explaining?" The teacher was now testing Rachel, "Who is Louis XVI?"  
"Of course, Louis XVI was a king of England and had 3 children, a daughter and two sons" Rachel answered with confidence and the teacher nodded.  
"Well done Rachel." The literature teacher looked away from Rachel and kept teaching the class. The bell rang for lunch and Rachel walked quickly to Quinn's locker hoping to catch her. The blonde was just down the hall, walking to her locker to srop her books off.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel smiled and hugged her girlfriend when she got closer.

"Hey Rach." Quinn smiled and hooked her right arm around Rachel's left arm. "Sit with me at lunch?"

"Yea of course I will!" Rachel nodded and they both walked to the lunch room.

Quinn grabbed both of their lunches and the two girls sat down with the rest of Glee club.

"Hey guys!" Rachel smiled at the group.

"Hey!" Artie, Sam, Mercedes, and Brittany all said at the same time then laughed.

"Where is Santana?" Quinn looked around the table for the Latina

"She is in line over there talking to Finn." Puck pointed towards the lunch line where Santana and Finn had been standing.

"Oh great!" Quinn sarcastically smiled as she saw Santana giving Finn attitude then the both of them walking towards the table. Finn saw Rachel's hand on Quinn's thigh and became furiously jealous.

"Can you two ridiculous lesbians get a room?" Finn snapped at Rachel and Quinn whichi instantly made Quinn look up and drop her fork. Santana shook her head and looked over to Finn.

"Man boobs, you brought this onto yourself." Santana sat down next to Brittany trying to get as far away from Quinn and Finn as possible.  
Quinn stood up and walked over to Finn, "what did you just say? I couldn't hear your pathetic Justin Bieber ass voice!" Quinn's eyes looked like there was a fire going on throughout her body. She had this badass bitch look in her eyes that could scare anyone or anything away. Finn stood up and laughed at Quinn.

"I said, can you two RIDICULOUS LESBIANS get a room, there...did you hear me now?" Finn got in Quinn's face like he was the big bad wolf in control of this whole situation. Quinn looked over to Rachel who shook her head and got up to leave. Finn looked over at Rachel and smirked.

"Looks like I scared away the needy bitch. Nice ass by the way!" Finn smiled then grabbed his tray of food. Rachel had stopped walking and turned around to meet Quinn's eyes winking at her then kept walking.

"Well I guess that's your signal, Q!" Santana laughed at got comfortable, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder, getting ready for what was about to go down. Finn turned around to walk away but Quinn slapped the bottom of his tray up to his face and right after Finn wiped the food off of his face he felt a sharp pain rush from the tip of his nose to the back of his moronic head. Quinn had punched him right in the face and watched him fall to the lunch table. Finn grabbed his nose and felt thick blood trickling down his nose and onto his thin upper lip. He jumped up and tackled Quinn into the trash can knocking over everything in their path. Quinn hit her head against the floor that sent a sharp ringing noise throughout her ears and blurring her vision for a split second. She rolled over and jumped onto Finn's back as soon as he got up. She got him in a choke hold and managed to pull him down. She got up and kicked him in the stomach until she saw he lost his breathe.

"Don't you ever call Rachel a needy bitch! And you know what Finn," Quinn leaned over Finn so only Finn and the Glee club could hear her, "It's sad that a girl could kick your ass almost 5 times already but you still come running back for more. Look who's the needy bitch now!" Quinn got up and walked out of the lunch room.

"So are Rachel and Quinn unicorns now?" Brittany asked Santana who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yea Britt, they are unicorns now." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

After lunch, Quinn and Rachel walked to Rachel's locker where they were stopped by Figgins.

"Quinn Fabray, in my office now!" Quinn dropped her head and said bye to Rachel.

"Quinn, Finn, explain to me what happened."

"SHE WAS- HE JUST CALLED- AND THEN SHE- AND NOW HE-" Finn and Quinn were speaking over each other until Rachel walked into the office.

"Principal Figgins? This is all my fault. It's because me and Quinn are together and Finn is mad about it. You can let them go because they didn't do anything." Rachel acted like it was all her fault and Quinn just stared at her with her jaw dropped. Figgins let the three students leave and as they walked out Finn left back to his locker while Quinn pulled Rachel aside.

"You know Finn won't stop even if you keep taking the blame, right?" Quinn looked at Rachel

"That's why I am breaking up with you." Rachel began to tear up.

"W-wait what?" Quinn almost broke down crying.

"Goodbye Quinn. Please leave my things outside of your door. I will come by later to pick it up." Rachel walked away and began to break down crying.

Quinn stood there in the hallway. Everything had stopped. Her world seemed to have just stopped moving and it was like Quinn was about to fall to her knees and drown in her tears.


	10. Chapter 10 - The MeltDown

Quinn pulled into her house, crying her eyes out. She got out of the car slowly and opened the front door and walked into her house. She closed the door behind her and walked up stairs to find all of Rachel's things lying around her room. Quinn grabbed all of Rachel's things and folded them neatly and placed them in Rachel's bag. Quinn walked downstairs with Rachel's bag in her left hand while holding onto the stair railing with her right hand. Quinn set Rachel's things down next to her stairs when she heard a knocking at her door. Quinn tried not to cry anymore, knowing it was Rachel at the door coming to gather her belongings. Quinn took a deep breathe and did her best not to look like she was crying. Quinn opened the door slowly and was surprised to see who was at the front door.

"Kurt? Blaine? What are you two doing here?" Quinn could breathe again when she saw that it wasn't Rachel.

"Well, Rachel called me and asked if Blaine and I could get her things from your house. So here we are." Kurt looked at Quinn feeling so bad for her. Blaine walked up to Quinn and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Quinn. I promise it will all get better very soon." Blaine hugged Quinn and she let all of her tears out. Kurt and Blaine were invited into the house where Blaine sat on the couch with Quinn and talked to her as she turned on the TV. Kurt saw Rachel's bag and picked it up then placed it next to the front door.

"So, have you been constantly eating ice cream like other girls do after a break up? Or Quinn Fabray is too good for that?" Kurt looked over to Quinn with a questionable look on his face.

"Well i've considered it many times already. But I don't really want to get too fat." Quinn smirked and then looked at the TV. Kurt's phone began to ring and he answered.

"Hello? Uhh yea I got your stuff, Blaine and I were just talking that's all. Oh do I tell her that? Oh okay then I will let her know now." Kurt hung up and looked to Blaine then Quinn.

"Well that was Rachel and she said that she wanted us to leave because she's waiting outside."

"Outside?" Quinn jumped up. "Why is she here?! She can't see me like this! I have never cried in front of Rachel and I can't let her see me cry or look miserable." Quinn started to walk up stairs then stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Tell her I am in my room and I am busy." Quinn ran back downstairs and hugged Blaine and Kurt goodbye. She ran back up and jumped into her bed and pulled the covers over her body and pretended to be asleep. She heard mumbling downstairs and hoped that Kurt and Blaine were telling Rachel they all had to leave. Quinn started to cry when she heard Rachel's voice and how disappointed she sounded. Then Quinn heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tried to wipe the tears away before someone walked in. Her door creaked when someone pushed her door open and Quinn shut her eyes tight when she heard her voice.

"Quinn, can we talk?" Rachel started to walk closer to the bed hoping that Quinn would say something.

"Quinn?" Rachel noticed the blonde wasn't answering so she placed something on her night stand and walked out and to her car. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine left while Quinn let all of her tears flow out of her eyes and onto her white pillow. Quinn rolled over and saw something on her night stand that wasn't there before. It was a note and by the handwriting she knew it was from Rachel for sure and not from some creep.

_Quinn,_

_I'm sorry about what happened, I hope you understand why I did it. I just want to protect you from Finn. I don't want to see you get hurt and if anything ever did happen to you, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself._

_ Love, Rachel_

Quinn placed the note back on her night stand and looked over to her diary. She walked over to her diary and thought of all the things she had ever done for Rachel. Quinn ran downstairs and grabbed her car keys and her wallet and left her house and jumped into the car. Quinn pulled out of her driveway and drove to the hair salon. She wasn't ready to become the Sophomore Quinn she used to be. She had to keep herself behind a mask that would hide herself and her feelings from everyone around her. She pulled into the parking lot and left her car and locked it. She walked into the salon and saw her hair designer.

"Hey Paul, I need a new look." Quinn smiled and told him what to do and Paul smiled and started to do his job.  
Quinn took a short nap as he messed with her hair and did a few changes here and there. After an hour of trying to make everything perfect, Paul woke up Quinn and handed her a small mirror.

"Well? How is it?" Paul was eager to know if he did a good job.

"I love it! Thanks Paul!" Quinn smiled as she looked at her blonde hair been cut shorter with her tips dyed pink. She handed Paul a total of $60. Quinn walked out of the salon and walked to her car. She bumped into a girl while she was just a few steps away from her car and turned around to say sorry.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Quinn turned back quickly and kept walking to her car.

"Quinn?" It was Santana. Jesus Christ why did Santana have to see Quinn right after she did her hair?!

"Santana! Oh hey what's up?" Quinn tried to push a smile onto her face not knowing if Santana liked her new look.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!" Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her to the side.

"I was just trying to make myself happier. Relax, San." Quinn tugged her arm away from Santana.

"BY DYEING YOUR HAIR PINK?! I swear, Quinn, if you did this cause you think Rachel doesn't want you in her life anymore then you are crazy! The girl still loves you but you are too oblivious and ignorant to realize it!" Santana was so pissed off at Quinn now and she felt like slapping Quinn for her stupidity.

"She left me cause she doesn't want me anymore! She doesn't love me. Her damn note is practically all a lie! I just don't make her happy anymore and that's my fault!" Quinn's eyes started to get teary and she felt one tear roll down her left cheek and fall to the floor. "San, I don't know what to do anymore. I miss her so much."  
Santana hugged Quinn and tried to calm her down. "Stop it, Quinn. She loves you so much, I know she does. Stop having a meltdown." Santana let go of Quinn and let her go to her car. Quinn unlocked her car and turned around.

"San, thank you." Quinn smiled.

"No problem, Q. See you at school tomorrow." Santana waved to Quinn and both girls left to their own houses.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn woke up the next morning tired as hell. She stretched out and put on a white v-neck shirt with a leather jacket over and black ripped jeans. She slipped on her black combat boots and put on mascara and eyeliner. Quinn left her house, eating a bagel with sour cream spread on top. She drove to WMHS until she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car at the far end of the school next to the football field. She walked through the front doors of the school and walked through the halls with everyone flashing their eyes at her new look. Rachel was walking through the hall and to her locker when she saw Quinn walking in the opposite direction as her.

"Quinn? What happened to you?" Rachel grabbed Quinn by the arm

"Why does every one grab me by the arm to get my attention? I just dyed my hair, relax Rachel." Quinn tried to pull her arm away from Rachel but instead Quinn was pulled into an empty room with Rachel.

"Quinn, what the hell happened to you? First of all, you are calling me Rachel and you never call me by my full name! Second, you dyed your tips pink?! Where did this come from? You're dressing in black it's not you. Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and Quinn just looked back at Rachel. She couldn't speak. Rachel had gotten her vulnerable and now Quinn just wanted to break down crying but she couldn't. She couldn't show Rachel that she was weak.

"Quinn talk to me please. I wanna help you." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand but Quinn snapped her hand away.

"Help me? You want to help me? Rachel you left me cause of some guy! You told me you would never leave me! Now look at us. I remember when you were dumped by that douche bag and now you are leaving me cause of him! I protected you! I defended you and I fought for you! Please, leave me alone." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and immediately wanted to take everything back. She saw Rachel's eyes tear up and Quinn felt like the biggest bitch ever. "Rachel, I-I didn't...I'm sorry please don't cry." Quinn went to hug Rachel but Rachel pushed Quinn away.

"I thought you wouldn't get like this. I wanted to stay friends but why would you make me feel like this? Why would you push this onto me? You're blaming me for my choices that were intended to help you and protect you." Rachel walks out of the classroom, crying her eyes out, while Quinn tried to catch up with her. Quinn felt like someone shot her right in the heart. Quinn went to her next class and that whole day dragged on. After school Quinn walked over to the football field and pulled out a cigarette. She placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it with her blue lighter. She heard two people talking and saw them walking over to Quinn. She couldn't really tell who they were until they were just a few steps away. It was Puck and a girl, Quinn couldn't see who it was since the shorter person hid behind Puck. Quinn stood there with her right hip lifted up higher than the other and her left arm across her chest supporting her right arm. Her right hand hung over with the cigarette between her index and middle finger. Puck and whoever was hiding behind him walked towards her and looked at her cigarette.

"Hey bad ass. Why are you smoking a cig?" Puck gave Quinn a stern look and became concerned for the girl.

"Cigarette?! What?!" The shorter person shouted and came out from behind Puck. Quinn froze when she saw it was Rachel. Quinn couldn't move and she didn't flick her cigarette away. Rachel walked over to Quinn and grabbed her cigarette.

"Since when did you smoke?!" Rachel threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Ever since I lost you." Quinn looked down at Rachel and felt her eyes tear up. Quinn has never cried so much in her life and she knew today may be the day that Rachel would see her cry.

"Uhh, i'll leave you two alone." Puck walked away slowly then ran off back to his car.

"Quinn, you can't do this to yourself. You are going to drive me crazy. If you hurt yourself then you are going to end up hurting me." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn looked down at her hand which was being held tightly by Rachel's.

"I can't keep going around acting like it's not hurting me that you left. I miss you and I want you back but I know that you are happy without me." Quinn started to cry infront of Rachel and she tried hiding her face. Rachel hugged Quinn tightly until Quinn pushed her off.

"I'm sorry but I can't be like this infront of you. I'm going to go home. Bye Rachel." Quinn walked away and looked back at Rachel who was watching Quinn walk away. Quinn got into her car and left school. As soon as she got home, Quinn walked into her house and sat on the couch and turned on her Ps3 to play Call of Duty. Quinn grabbed her phone and texted Puck.

_Hey Puck, get online!  
I need to burn my anger out of myself_

_-Quinn_

Puck texted Quinn back about a minute later.

_Awesome! I'm getting on right now!_

_-Puck xD_

Quinn looked at the top right of her tv and saw a notification pop up

"ThePuckerman69" is online

Quinn laughed and started the game and put on her headset. She joined Puck's game and they started playing TDM. Quinn was screaming into her mic every time someone killed her. Puck started laughing when he had killed half of the other team.

"YEA! THE PUCKERMAN IS IN THE ZONE!" Puck laughed then got killed right after his little celebration. "Well, that's messed up!"

Quinn heard knocking on her door and looked over. "Shit, hold on Puck someone is at my door." Quinn put her controller and headset down then walked over to the door to open it. She swung the door open to find Rachel at her door.

"Quinn, i'm sorry I left you. I thought I was protecting you but I could've sworn today you had this look in your eyes like you wanted to kill yourself. I thought if we broke up then Finn would stop bothering us but he just got worse."

"What do you mean he got worse? He hasn't looked at me at all." Quinn was so confused but starting to get happy since Rachel was with her now.

"Forget about Finn, Q! I want you back." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed Quinn gently, trying not to knock Quinn over. Quinn didn't pull away. Instead, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and lifted her off her feet. Rachel broke the kiss and smiled.

"I forgot how easily your kisses gave me butterflies." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Do they really?" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Rach!" Quinn squeezed Rachel tight and finally grabbed her hand and walked over to the couch. Rachel sat on the couch while Quinn sat on the floor, between Rachel's toned legs. Rachel played with Quinn's hair and stared at the tips. Quinn reached over the table and grabbed her controller and mic then got back into the game.

"Sorry Puckerman, Rach stopped by and now everything is okay." Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled then Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn.  
Rachel started laughing when she saw that Quinn had 20 kills and 16 deaths.

"Haha, you suck, Quinnie! I'm just kidding haha." Rachel laughed then saw Quinn turn around.

"Don't make me tickle you until you piss yourself, Rach! You know I will." Quinn winked at her girlfriend and turned back to the game.

"Hey Puck, I am going to get off for now. I wanna spend time with Rachel." Quinn smiled and started to quit the game.

"Alright, !" Puck laughed into the mic.

"Haha, my last name isn't Berry, Puck." Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Yet.." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear which made Quinn's eyes widen and made her turn around to look at Rachel. Rachel winked at Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"I'll meet you upstairs, Quinnie." Rachel smiled and walked up stairs to Quinn's room.

Quinn quickly turned everything off and started to walk upstairs. Quinn was so ready for what was about to go down.

Quinn ran into her room to find Rachel sitting on Quinn's bed and waiting for Quinn to come closer. Quinn walked over to Rachel and took her leather jacket off. Quinn stood in front of Rachel and placed both of her hands on Rachel's cheeks. Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel's soft lips savoring every moment of the kiss. Rachel didn't pull away, she grabbed Quinn by the hips and pulled her on top. Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's sides and pulled away from Quinn's lips and kissed Quinn's neck. Quinn let a moan slip out of her mouth. Rachel smiled and licked Quinn's neck with the tip of her tongue until Quinn pulled away and picked Rachel up. Quinn pinned Rachel against the wall and kissed her neck. Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's short blonde and pink hair. Quinn let her left hand fall to Rachel's butt and she squeezed gently making Rachel giggle. Rachel tugged on Quinn's hair a little so her head went back and gave Rachel access to Quinn's neck. Rachel suck on Quinn's neck until she left a hickey about the size of her thumb. Quinn felt heat between her thighs and squeezed around Rachel's waist tighter. Quinn carried Rachel back to the bed and laid down with Rachel on top of her. Rachel pulled off all of Quinn's clothes faster than Quinn had expected. Rachel wasted no time at all. She started to kiss down Quinn's body until her moth was between Quinn's thighs. Rachel place one finger over Quinn's center and smiled up at Quinn.

"Damn, already?" Rachel slid two fingers easily into Quinn. Quinn flinched slightly but got used to the feeling of Rachel. Quinn arched her back when she felt Rachel trying to put in a third finger.

"Rach.." Quinn moaned out and Rachel continued until she felt Quinn's muscles tighten around her fingers. It didn't take long for Quinn to climax. Quinn rode out her orgasm as she twitched to Rachel's free hand sliding up Quinn's stomach and to her boob. Quinn was so tired already but didn't stop Rachel. Rachel teased Quinn and kissed her neck then got off the bed.

"We should eat something, Quinnie. It's only 7 PM and we haven't eaten." Rachel winked and smiled at Quinn.

"Aww, that's messed up. You totally just teased me. I'll get you another time, watch. Quinn got up out of bed and put on her underwear and a long shirt. She grabbed Rachel's hand and walked down stairs.

"By the way, you already ate if you haven't noticed." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel got out some chicken that was in the freezer. She placed it in the sing to let it defrost while she started to cook some vegetables in a pot. Quinn smiled at Rachel as she cooked and walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist while resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel leaned her head on top of Quinn's head and kept cooking.

"I missed you so much, Rach. I think I would've lost myself if you didn't come back." Quinn whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear her.

"I thought I was protecting you. Protecting us. But I don't know I guess I didn't really think what was best. Now I know what would happen." Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head and heard a knock at the door.

"Jesus, everyone wants to visit my house today!" Quinn walked to the door and opened it to see one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

"Finn?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Never Back Down

Quinn stood still glaring at Finn at her front door.

"What are you doing here? Have I not beat your ass enough?" Quinn was practically burning a hole through Finn's forehead.

"I just came to apologize to you. Also, I wanted to say I am sorry to hear about you and Rachel breaking up.

"Hmm, well I don't know if I can forgive you and Rachel and I are together again." Quinn turned and pointed to Rachel who was in the Kitchen cutting up and seasoning the chicken that had finally defrosted.

"What? How the hell do you always...this is messed up!" Finn walked into the house.

"Excuse me, but did you just invite yourself in?" Quinn grabbed Finn and pulled him back before he could get close to Rachel. Rachel turned around and saw that Finn had been walking towards her.

"Jesus, Finn why are you here?! You realize you are always setting yourself up for a beating?!" Rachel walked over to Finn. "Seriously, you have to leave, now." Quinn tugged on Finn's arm.

"Finn, it's for your own good. I won't hold back if you stay. I promise I will hurt you." Quinn kept warning Finn until he finally backed away and walked outside.

"Rachel, you will come back to me some day. She's going to hurt you and cheat on you just like she cheated on me. Quinn is a bitch Rachel. She is just acting like the sweetest little thing when you are around. Why can't you see who she really is?" Finn looked right at Rachel until Rachel spoke up.

"You know what, Finn. I am fully aware of who Quinn is. I know she can be a bitch. I know she cheated on you. I know that when she is mad at one person she may take it out on the world. But she is a much damn better person than you will ever be. You are the asshole here. You lost me and she was there to pick me up and put my heart back together. Have you noticed how happy i've been with Quinn? Yea there may be days that she snaps at me and she gets mad and maybe we argue but Quinn gets like that cause of idiotic people like you. Quinn is a bitch to you cause she's protecting me. She doesn't give up on what she loves or who she loves. She never backs down. Unlike you, who bails when things get tough. I love Quinn, so deal with it!" Rachel slammed the door in Finn's face and walked back to the kitchen.

"Damn, i'm not going to lie but you're pretty hot when you bitch at Finn." Quinn smirked and walked over to Rachel. "Are you okay, Rach?" Quinn wrapped her arms around the shorter girls' waist.

"Mhm, just stressed out now." Rachel sighed and pushed the knife and chicken to the side. Quinn pulled on Rachel's waist and led her to the couch. Quinn turned on the TV and gave the remote to Rachel while she sat down and put Rachel between her legs.

"Just relax, Rach." Quinn started to massage Rachel's shoulders slowly, trying to make her girlfriend feel better. Rachel smiled and let her head hang down while Quinn kept rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Thanks, Quinnie." Rachel looked up and grabbed Quinn's hands. She stood up and pulled Quinn so she could stand up. Rachel intertwined Quinn's hands and walked over to the kitchen. "Can you help me, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a cute little smiled on her face. Quinn nodded and started cutting up the chicken then passed over the smaller pieces to Rachel so she could season them. After all of the chicken was ready to be cooked, Rachel took out a pan and placed the chicken in the pan and sprinkled some spices around some of the chicken. She put a lid over the pot and turned to Quinn.

"It should be ready in about 30-45 minutes!" Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. "Let's have a party!" Rachel laughed at the expression on Quinn's face once she mentioned the party.

"Well if you want, call the Glee club and invite them over." Quinn smiled and handed Rachel her phone. Rachel smiled and texted the whole Glee club except Finn and told them to be at Quinn's house in 30 minutes.

"There! Now we are having a party! Whoo!" Rachel jumped up and clapped her hands together then walked over to the cabinet where she pulled out a bottle of Vodka, cans of beer, and Patron.

"Whoa! Rach are you going to-"

"Relax, Quinnie. I won't go crazy."

"Alright, well i'm staying sober." Quinn shook her head and sat on the couch.

Rachel brought out red SOLO cups and placed them on the kitchen counter and walked over to Quinn's cabinet next to the living room and pulled out a karaoke machine. Rachel smiled and looked at Quinn.

"This is going to be great!" Rachel laughed and placed the machine next to the couch.

Quinn looked at the clock and noticed that 30 minutes had gone by.

"They should be here any minut-"

Rachel heard laughing outside the door and then a knocking. Rachel skipped t the door and opened it up to see everyone except Brittany and Santana and obviously Finn.

"Santana went back home to get Brittany." Puck shouted out from the back of the group.

Rachel smiled and let everyone inside.

"The drinks are on the kitchen table! We have karaoke and TV if you don't want to do anything else." Rachel was pointing in all sorts of directions to every possible thing the group could do. Puck, Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Rachel grabbed a can of beer while Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Kurt poured themselves vodka. Brittany and Santana knocked on the door and Quinn opened the door, giving both girls a big hug.

"OOH! Patron! Come on Britt's!" Santana ran over with Brittany and poured patron into shot glasses.

Quinn kept an eye on Rachel, making sure she wasn't going over the top. Blaine and Kurt were laughing louder than two hyenas. Rachel walked over to the karaoke machine and she wasn't drunk at all.

"This goes out to that cute blonde over there standing next to Artie!" Rachel winked at Quinn who was now blushing.

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

Rachel started to walk across the living room towards Quinn, smiling at everyone as she sang.

**Lie down with me**

**And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

Rachel stood next to Quinn and grabbed her hand, their eyes met and Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand while she smiled at the shorter girl.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

Quinn giggled after Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and placed her hand on Quinn's right cheek.

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety**

**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

**Oh no**

**My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck**

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes knowing everyone was watching. You could hear Artie in the background clapping his hands and cheering the girls on.

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust **

**From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up **

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel in for a hug. Rachel dropped the mic on the couch and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Alright, let's get pumped up! Sam, Puck, join me over here!" Artie smiled and waited for the other two boys to join him. "Shots" by LMFAO started to play and the boys took no time at all to pump up the party. Santana and Brittany were making out in the corner while Blaine was running around in his underwear only with Kurt behind him trying to put something around Blaine. Quinn looked around for Rachel and saw her chugging down a third can of beer. Quinn walked over to Rachel and saw her leaning over to the side.

"Whoa okay I think you have had enough." Quinn caught Rachel before she fell over.

"Heyyyyy Quinnie!" Rachel laughed and grabbed Quinn's cheek.

"Rach, you're drunk. Let me take you upstairs please." Quinn picked Rachel up and carried her upstairs. Rachel clung onto Quinn by her neck and didn't question where she was going even though Quinn already told her. Quinn opened her bedroom door and plaved Rachel on the bed and ran back downstairs to grab a bottle of water for Rachel. Quinn ran back upstairs and saw that Rachel hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Here, drink this." Quinn gave Rachel the bottle of water and Rachel drank about more than half of the bottle then gave it back to Quinn. Quinn tucked Rachel under the covers and set pillows around her so she wouldn't move around too much and fall off.

"Take a nap, Rach. You will feel better when you wake up." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and left the room.

"Quinn where did you go?! Come over here!" Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and walked over to Brittany.

"Brittany grabbed Santana and didn't even think that every one was looking at the three girls when she grabbed Santana's ass.

"Why is it that every girl I have slept with goes lesbo?" Puck looked over at the girls and frowned then smiled, "not gonna lie but they are all pretty hot together!"

"Puck we hear you!" Quinn shouted across the room.

After an hour and a half of the party passed, everyone started to leave. Puck left with Sam and Artie while Artie drove since he wasn't drunk. Brittany left with Santana who probably could never get drunk since she just knows how to control everything. everyone else left with Mike and Tina until Quinn was left home alone with Rachel. It took Quinn about another hour to clean up the whole mess and put everything away. Quinn walked up the stairs, exhausted, and walked into her room to see Rachel still sleeping. Quinn walked over to Rachel to check on her. Rachel moved and woke up to see Quinn sitting on the bed next to her.

"Quinn, I feel sick. Did everyone leave?" Rachel had her eyes almost completely closed and leaned against Quinn's chest. Quinn hugged Rachel and helped her up to the bathroom.

"You are most likely going to throw up, so i'm going to stay here all night with you if I have to until you feel better." Quinn held onto Rachel's hair and waited until Rachel stopped throwing up. Quinn got a small towel and drenched it in warm water then squeezed the excess water out and cleaned Rachel's face then carried her to bed. Quinn took Rachel's clothes off and put a long white shirt on Rachel. Quinn took her own clothes off and kept her bra and underwear on and crawled into bed. Rachel fell asleep easily on Quinn and Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair until they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - LoveHate

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy and a lot was going on but I am back now(:**

Rachel woke up laying in Quinn's arms still. Quinn was already awake, playing with Rachel's hair. Rachel smiled up at Quinn and hugged her tight.

"Good morning, sweetie." Quinn smiled down at Rachel's twinkling brown eyes.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel kissed Quinn's chest then smiled.

"I'm going to go out and buy some coffee, okay?" Quinn smiled at Rachel then got up and put a long sleeve grey shirt and black sweatpants and a white scarf with her black boots. Quinn walked downstairs to grab her car keys. Rachel heard the keys from upstairs make a clinking noise and then the front door opened and shut. Rachel smiled and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She ran out the door on jumped on Quinn's bike. Rachel rode to a small flower store about 2 minutes away. As soon as she arrived she hopped off the bike and put it against the store wall. She walked in and looked at a dozen red roses tied up together. Rachel picked out the roses and walked over to the cashier who was on her phone.

"Oh i'm sorry! Okay so you are buying the red roses? There is a special today since it's the holidays so a dozen roses are $6!" The cashier smiled at Rachel who was now grabbing $6 from her wallet.

"Here you go! Thank you!" Rachel handed the money over and smiled then walked out smelling the roses. She got on the bike and rode back to Quinn's house slowly with her free right hand on the handle bar. Rachel got to Quinn's house and jumped off the bike and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. Rachel searched for a vase and finally pulled out a wide blue vase big enough for the roses. She filled the vase with water and clipped the ends of the roses off with a pair of scissors and set them in the vase. Rachel skipped over to the stairs and walked up to Quinn's room and into the bathroom. She grabbed the perfume bottle and hair brush and cleaned her self up a bit then put on some make-up. Rachel heard her phone ringing from downstairs, from the sound of the ringtone it was Quinn. Rachel ran downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hey Quinnie!"

"Rachel! I need you to help me! Finn and two of his football friends are chasing me down the trail near the lake house! Please Rachel com-"

"Quinn? What the hell is going on?!" Rachel's eyes started to tear up when Rachel heard Quinn's screams. Some one picked Quinn's phone up and heard Finn.

"Hey Rachel, so if you are too stupid to realize, we have Quinn right now. Sorry but you should have let her go. Now she is going to get a beating worse than she's ever given me. Enjoy your day Rachel!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rachel hung up the phone and started to cry her eyes out. She dialed Puck's number as she ran outside. "Puck! Please come get me and tell Santana to meet us at the lake house! NOW!" Rachel hung up and buried her face into her hands. She pulled her hands away when she saw a car pulling in.

"I was already in the area, lucky for you. Hop in!" Puck unlocked his car door and Rachel jumped in.

"Did you tell Santana to come meet us?" Rachel was wiping her tears away waiting for Puck to answer.

"Yea she was busy doing stuff...with Brittany...but yea she said she would be over there as soon as possible." Puck looked at the rode and drove about 60 MPH to the lake house.

"You are driving pretty fast in a 35 MPH speed zone, Puckerman." Rachel looked out the window letting a few tears roll down her red cheeks from the weather outside.

"Yea well we need to get to Quinn ASAP, don't we?" Puck kept looking forward and then at Rachel and back to the rode. "Hey, don't worry, we will get there in time." Puck reassured Rachel and placed his right hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked over at Puck and smiled.

"Thanks Puck, step on it a little more." Rachel looked at the accelerator and saw Puck push his foot down a little more.

"Gladly, miss Berry!" Puck smiled and saw Santana's car pull in right behind them just before they reached the lake house.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join us. You got the stuff, Santana?" Puck had an evil smile on his face when he saw Santana open her trunk.

"Hell ya I do, if Finn takes my best friend you better believe i'm ready!" Santana pulled out two bats and tossed one to Puck. She pulled out some gauze and handed it to Rachel.  
"I am sure you want to beat the hell out of Finn so there you go, shorty." Santana winked at Rachel and walked passed her. The three walked passed a few trees then heard a gasp from Santana and turned around.

"Guys, this is Quinn's phone." Santana picked up a white iPhone from the floor.

"Knowing Quinn, she ran into the house." Rachel looked over to the house that was now in view.  
"You two go over there now and look for her!"

"No problem Rachel." Puck and Santana went running off while Rachel started to run another way, through the back of the Lake House. Rachel saw Finn's car parked in the back of the house along with two other cars. She creeped up on Finn's car and looked around.  
"Just in case you fuckers decide to run.." Rachel spoke to herself under her breathe and grabbed a rock from the ground that seemed pretty sharp and stabbed holes into the tires of all 3 cars. Rachel heard a twig snap and she turned quickly to see the two guys that tagged along with Finn.  
"Fuck.."

"Yea, fuck is right!" The two guys went to grab Rachel and out of no where Puck comes jumping out from behind one of cars and tackles both guys down by wrapping one arm around each of their necks. Santana was right behind him and they both grabbed both of the goons then looked over to Rachel.

"Go get Quinn, Rachel!" Puck had one of the guys in a choke hold while Santana was ontop of the other, punching him while she gave him a bitch glare. "Snix can be a bitch, huh?!"

Rachel walked into the lake house and everything that had ever happened in here flashed before her eyes. She remembered Quinn laughing with her on the couch watching movies and then cuddling when a scary movie was on. She started to feel her eyes get watery again when she thought of Quinn. Rachel walked over to the side of the house where all of the rooms were but stopped and thought. Where would Finn go if he was holding someone in here. Rachel turned around and walked down to the basement. She saw a flickering light on and some blood on the floor. Rachel had the gauze in her back pocket and she walked down the stairs more to see a chair in the far corner of the room with someone in it. Rachel gasped when she saw Quinn. Rachel ran over to Quinn and picked her head up with her two hands and met eyes with the blonde. Rachel hadn't seen Quinn so beat up and now she saw Quinn's eyes light up when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel.." Quinn started to cry when she felt Rachel's warm hands touch her pale cold and cut up face.

"Quinn don't talk I am going to get you out of here." Rachel walked to the back of Quinn's chair and untied her hands and then her feet. Quinn started to shake, obviously she was cold and hungry.

"What do you think you are doing?" Finn walked out from the shadowy part of the basement with a glare in his eyes.

"You...Finn I am going to fucking kill you!" Rachel wanted to kill Finn at that moment but knew she wouldn't and she couldn't either way. Rachel grabbed the gauze from her back pocket and started to wrap layers of it around her knuckles.

"You think you can really take me on right now? Plus I wouldn't want to hurt you in front of your lousy and pathetic girlfriend." Finn smirked down at Rachel now.

"What did you just call her?"

Quinn was watching everything and started to cry cause of the fact that she had no energy to get up and help Rachel.

"Oh, I am sure you heard me loud and clear!"

Rachel clenched her fists and ran at Finn, tackling him against a wooden table and breaking it. There was so much dust in the room that Quinn could barely see the two fighting from the cloud of dust. Finn grabbed Rachel by her sides and threw her off sending her across the room. Quinn started yelling trying to make Finn stop but he completely ignored her. Finn grabbed Rachel by the neck and picked her up and put her against the wall. Rachel started to squirm in Finn's grasp and finally kicked her leg up to his crotch. Finn let go of Rachel and fell to his knees. Rachel put her foot against Finn's chest and pushed him back.

"You are going to regret ever laying a finger on Quinn!"

Rachel punched Finn and heard a crack then blood on her hands. She just broke his nose and she wasn't going to stop. Finn pushed Rachel away and got up on his knees again. Rachel came back with a blow to Finn's face with her left hand then her right hand and she swung her left leg around and kicked Finn on his right cheek, knocking him out cold on the old dusty floor. Quinn let her head hang down when she saw Rachel knock him out. Rachel looked down at Finn and stepped over him and walked over to Quinn.

"Come on babe, you don't have to be scared anymore, I am here now." Rachel put Quinn's left arm around her and picked her up feeling Quinn's cold skin warm up at the touch of Rachel's warm clothes. Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's neck and started to cry.

"How'd you find me so fast?" Quinn spoke into Rachel's neck as Rachel walked up and out of the basement and outside to find Puck and Santana's cars parked behind the Lake House.

"I just kinda knew where he would put you and I wouldn't have gotten here so fast without them." Rachel smiled at Puck and Santana then walked to Pucks car and put Quinn in the back seat.

"Just stay here, I will be back." Rachel kissed Quinn's head and ran over to Puck and Santana.

"Thanks, both of you. Listen, Finn is in the basement knocked out so go check on him cause we can't really just leave him there. I am going to take Quinn back home so Puck if you don't mind-"

"Be my guest, Berry." Puck handed her his keys, "I will come by later tonight to pick up my car. Just leave the keys on the tire and I will pick it up soon."  
Rachel smiled and hugged both of them and ran back to Puck's car. She turned the car on and drove back to Quinn's house hearing the twigs and rocks being crushed or moved around from the tires. Rachel pulled into Quinn's house a few minutes later and parked Puck's car in the drive way. Rachel got out of the car, opened the front door to the house, then walked back to get Quinn. Rachel walked into the house carrying Quinn then closed the front door with her foot and went to walk upstairs.

"Babe, when did you get those flowers?" Quinn looked over at the red roses that had been sitting there all day.

"Oh, well I went out to buy you some but..this happened so yea." Rachel looked at Quinn who was smiling at Rachel.

"They are beautiful. Just like you." Quinn smiled then kissed Rachel's cheek as Rachel walked up stairs to Quinn's room. Rachel walked to the bathroom in Quinn's room and took Quinn's clothes off. She put Quinn in the shower and turned the water on to a hot temperature. Quinn sat in the shower and let the water hit her hair and run down her back. Rachel grabbed the shampoo and started to wash Quinn's hair thoroughly then rinsed it all out after a minute of massaging Quinn's head. Quinn smiled at Rachel after she grabbed the conditioner and ran it through Quinn's short blonde and pink hair.

"Thank you, Rach." Quinn grabbed the soap and washed her body as Rachel started to rinse the conditioner out.

"Don't thank me, Quinnie. Here let me help you with your back."  
Rachel started to wash Quinn's back and noticed a cut just above the back of her rib cage. Rachel was so glad she found Quinn in time, she started to rinse the soap off then turned off the water to grab a towel. Quinn tried to stand up but Rachel stopped her and wrapped a towel around her then picked her girlfriend up. Rachel carried Quinn over to the bed and laid her down. She walked over to Quinn's drawers and pulled out a shirt and some underwear then walked back to Quinn. Rachel dressed her girlfriend into the clothes and got into bed, pulling Quinn against her warmer body.

"I love you, Rach." Quinn smiled up at Rachel.

"I love you too, Quinnie." Rachel planted a soft kiss on Quinn's lips before they both fell asleep together.


	13. Chapter 13 - You and Me

Rachel woke up and slid out of Quinn's grasp and walked to the bathroom. She splashed ice cold water on her face and brushed her teeth then walked downstairs. She grabbed Quinn's car keys and drove to the nearest StarBucks. She parked her car and walked in the coffee shop and bought two cappuchino's for herself and Quinn. She also grabbed a warm muffin and payed for the three items at the front. Rachel walked back to Quinn's car and put the food in the passenger seat and drove back to Quinn's house. She pulled into the driveway, parked the car, got out, and walked into the house. She set the coffee and muffin on the kitchen table and quietly walked upstairs to check on Quinn. Quinn was still passed out on her bed cuddling with the pillow now. Rachel walked over to the bed and noticed a cut on her eyebrow and a bruise on her arm. Rachel crawled into bed and kissed Quinn's forehead. She then walked out of Quinn's room quietly and walked downstairs. She turned the TV on to the news and walked over to grab her coffee. Quinn had woken up now since she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Quinnie!" Rachel smiled at Quinn and walked over to her with both of their coffee's in her hands. Quinn was wrapped up in her blanket and smiled warmly at Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down slowly from the soreness in her thighs and arms. Rachel handed her the coffee she bought her and sat down next to her putting her left arm around Quinn. Quinn was pretty damaged right now and she could tell her girlfriend was still pretty weak.

"Are you hungry, babe?"

"Yea just a little," Rachel handed Quinn the muffin and let her girlfriend eat. Quinn finished the muffin in about 10 minutes then cuddled against Rachel.

"Your face has a cut on it, what'd they do to you, Quinn?"

"Well while I was running from them, I tripped and cut my face and that's when Finn grabbed my phone. The two guys picked me up pretty violently and left some bruises on my arms and legs and they kind of threw me in the basement. I tried to escape but Finn walked in and tied my to the chair then he kind of just starred at me for an hour and told me how useless I was and how much you didn't even love me. That you just used me cause I am just food and shelter for you." Quinn felt a tear roll down her cheek then Rachel put her hand under Quinn's chin and made her look up at herself.

"Don't listen to him, okay? I do love you. If you think I am using you then I will prove to you that I care!" Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and hugged her. "I am just glad that you are safe with me now."

Quinn took the blanket off and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Can you get me a butterfly band-aid?" Quinn smiled at Rachel as she got up and walked over to the cabinet with band-aids in it. She pulled out a butterfly band-aid and walked over to Quinn.

"Look down or close your eyes." Quinn listened and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Rachel placed the band-aid on her cut and threw the wrap away.

"Since Christmas is around the corner, we should go out and buy a tree!"

"Rachel, I know this is crazy but why don't we leave my house? My parents will be back tomorrow night and well I want to know if you want to move into the lake house with me?"

Rachel's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say to Quinn but she spoke after a few seconds.

"Quinn, why would you wanna do this?"

"Well, I love you and I know that I would never leave you or cheat on you-"

"And I wouldn't do that to you either but are you sure you want to do this? We still need to finish high school and I don't want you to go to the lake house and be reminded of last night every day." Rachel looked into Quinn's soft eyes and saw a smile spread across Quinn's face.

"I haven't been so sure about anything in my entire life." Quinn jumped over to Rachel and hugged her, knocking her over on the couch and then wrapping her arms around Quinn. The two girls laid there on the couch together until Quinn got up with a sudden rush of energy.

"I am going to go pack my things then we are going to your house and we are going to talk to your dads!" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek and started to walk upstairs to her room.

"We still have to get the tree and take it to the lake house. Why don't we stay here for one more night?"

"Yea we can do that, babe!" Quinn shouted from upstairs then ran back down with 3 bags packed up already.

"How the- That was fast!" Rachel laughed and grabbed one of the bags. "Just a few minutes ago you were so out of energy and now you are just full of it." Rachel giggled when Quinn hugged her.

"I'm just really happy now, sorry I keep hugging you!" Quinn smiled up at Rachel noticing how red Rachel's cheeks became.

"Don't apologize, Quinnie. I love your hugs." Rachel hugged Quinn back then walked out of the house and put Quinn's bags in her trunk. The two girls got in the car and Rachel had her phone out, calling Puck for some assistance.

"Hey Puck can you do me a huge favor? - Can you help Quinn and I get a tree? - Yea we are going to take it to the lake house though. - Maybe, I have to ask my dads. - Thanks, Puckerman!"

Rachel hung up and smiled at Quinn.

"Let's go!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into a parking lot that set up almost 100 christmas trees throughout the area. Quinn and Rachel stepped out of the car and saw Puck pull in right next to Quinn's blue convertible. Puck jumped out of his jeep and walked up to the two girls.

"Alright I am going to go get some rope while you two pick out a tree!" Puck ran off to the tent that had been set up for the purchase of ropes for the trees. Rachel walked over to a 6 and a half foot tree that was pretty slim but as it got to the bottom it became wider and a dark and dusky green. Quinn called over a participant that helped place the trees at the top of cars. The young boy walked over he was about 15-16 years old but very tall and muscular. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and his torso was rather large in length but his arms were ripped. He picked the tree up with ease and carried it over to Puck's jeep. Puck was there waiting for the tree then stared at the teen carrying the tree. When he threw the tree on top and walked away, Puck walked over to Quinn and laughed.

"Talk about steroids, huh?"

"Don't be jealous, Puck!" Quinn laughed and grabbed one end of the rope and started to tie it around the tree so it was secure on the roof of the jeep.

"Whatever, I am going to take this to the lake house and set it up for you girls. See you guys later." Puck drove off while the two girls got into their car.

"Go to my parents house so we can talk to them, about everything."

Quinn nodded and got a little tense. She knew her dads would be okay about them but would they be okay about them moving into the lake house together?

xXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into Rachel's dads house and started to breathe a little heavier than usual. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand once she got out of the car and walked next to each other to the front door. Quinn smiled at Rachel and waited for the door to open. One of Rachel's dads opened the door and smiled then saw both of the girls holding hands.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen." Rachel's dad smiled and let the girls inside.

"Hiram, who is at the door?!"

"Well LeRoy, why dont you come down and look?!"

"Aren't you just a sassy lit- Oh! My beautiful daughter!" LeRoy hugged Rachel tightly and then looked at Quinn.

"Oh hello Quinn! It's nice to see you here. What have you two girls been up to?"

Rachel raised her hand which was holding on to Quinn's, making LeRoy realize that they were together now.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple! Well come sit down with us, tell us why you stopped by!" LeRoy took the girls to the couch and Hiram followed them shaking his head.

"LeRoy, you are smothering the two girls. Give them some space."

"No daddy it's okay. Quinn and I wanted to tell you two something that is going to make a big difference on both of us." Rachel smiled at Quinn and squeezed her hand. "Quinn and I are moving out and into the lake house together." Rachel looked at her dads hoping they wouldn't freak out.

"Oh so you are leav-"

"LeRoy, relax. Sweet heart that's great news but are you two ready for that?"

"Yes we are . I promise to take care of Rachel, I won't let her get hurt." Quinn smiled and let go of Rachel's hand and put her arm around the shorter girl.

"Well then if you came for our approval then we approve your decision. Now why don't you two go pack up Rachel's things and head on out!" Hiram was smiling at both girls as they nodded and walked upstairs to Rachel's room and packed all of her things. Rachel walked downstairs with one of her bags and holding Quinn's hand in the other hand while Quinn was carrying a box of Rachel's pictures, CD's, magazines, and movies. LeRoy and Hiram opened the door for the two girls and watched them put Rachel's things in Quinn's trunk and drive off.

"They grow up so fast.." LeRoy almost started to cry.

"You wish you could've left like that with me!" Hiram pushed LeRoy gently with his elbow and laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into her house and both girls got out of the car.

"So we will leave first thing tomorrow morning so we can avoid my parents. I will leave them a note so they know where I went." Quinn smiled at Rachel as they walked into Quinn's house.

"I hope they don't kill me for taking their perfect daughter away!" Rachel giggled and hugged Quinn while they walked upstairs to Quinns room.

"I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you, Rach. No one will hurt you, I promise." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead then picked her up and laid her down in bed and took her pants off. Quinn took her own shirt off and got comfortable in bed with Rachel.

"Goodnight queen lion." Rachel giggled thinking of their halloween costumes from last year.

"Goodnight kitten! Get some sleep so we can leave early." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and they both cuddled together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn woke up early, it was about 6:00 AM and the front door just slammed closed. Quinn jumped up and saw her mom run into her room.

"MOM?! DAD?!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Promises

**Okay so no one freak out! This chapter is going to be very special. Quinn is going to show a side to Rachel that is going to show how much Quinn really loves Rachel! So I hope you like it! And before you read I am pretty sure I might have a typo that I won't see so sorry for that ahead of time!**

Quinn stared at her mom then her dad who ran up right after he heard a scream.

"Quinn Fabray, what is going on in here?!" Rachel woke up now and was shocked at what was happening.

"Mom relax!" Quinn put her arm around Rachel, defending her and not letting her parents get to her.

"Relax?! Get that thing out of your bed!"

"Thing?! Mom you are so full of it!" Quinn jumped out of bed making Rachel sit there with the covers around her. Quinn walked around the bed and grabbed Rachel's clothes from the floor then grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Quinn you better explain yourself right now!" Quinn ignored her mom and ran past her with Rachel and downstairs about to walk out before her mom shouted from the second floor.

"You are so pathetic Quinn! Leaving with that girl!"

Quinn stopped and turned around. She looked at Rachel and then looked at her mom who was now walking downstairs.

"I am pathetic? YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU ARE A BITCH! You are just so damn jealous of me because I have everything you ever wanted! You know what really sickens me?! The fact that you are never home for me and then you bitch at me when I supposedly do something wrong! You know what your problem is?! You wish you were me! There is a huge difference with us mom! You want to know? You could never find love! You thought you did when you met dad but all you really did was love his company and I am sure that dad walks around staring at other women while you stare at other men! Rachel and I, we are in love. I know that in a year I will still be madly in love with her! Also, if Rachel and I were ever to break up, I would still love her just as much as I love her right now at this second! You and dad are expired! You two don't remember what love feels like. 25 years from now, whether Rachel and I are best friends or married, I will still love her because of the damn perfect girl she is inside and out! So you two enjoy your life while I enjoy ever beautiful second of my life with my gorgeous and loving girl friend. Bye!" With that being said, Quinn walked out the door with Rachel and Quinn's bags and slammed the door. Quinn grabbed her bike and put down the roof to her car and placed the bike in the back seat. Rachel looked at Quinn as she got in the car and grabbed her hand. Quinn let out a long sigh then pulled out and drove to the lake house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into the trail to the lake house and heard the birds chirping and the leaves rustling and twigs snapping under the car as the tires rolled over them. Quinn parked the car and got out with Rachel then grabbed their bags and walked up to the Lake House. Now that it was bright outside, Rachel and Quinn could see the lake house just like it was from last summer. The trees were all around the house but spaced out and the railing was still a faded white along with the wooden walls. Rachel and Quinn walked inside and walked to the biggest bedroom of the house. They dropped their bags on the king sized bed and started to put their things in the drawers and closets.

"I can't believe you did that. You were so mad but I saw this defensive and protective look in your eyes I have never seen before." Rachel looked over at Quinn waiting for her to respond.

"I couldn't leave my house without letting that out."

xXxX(4 HOURS LATER)XxXxXx

Rachel and Quinn finished putting their clothes away then walked to the living room. Rachel saw the Christmas tree set up already with lights and a few ornaments. Rachel noticed that Puck left a note on the tree, she walked over and grabbed it.

"Dear Quinn and Rachel, Santana and I have successfully put your tree together. Now all you two have to do is sit back and watch our awesome masterpiece light up for the next 25 days until Christmas! Love, San and Puckzilla" Rachel laughed and showed Quinn the note. Quinn smiled then walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

"Babe can we watch a scary movie? Please?" Rachel jumped on Quinn then gave her the puppy dog eyes until Quinn nodded her head.

"Pass me a movie and we can watch it." Quinn smiled and watched Rachel get up and bend down over the box of movies. Quinn looked at Rachel's but and giggled. Rachel quickly turned around with a movie in her hand.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just looking at your perky butt, that's all!" Quinn giggled again.  
Rachel slapped Quinn's shoulder and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You just adore my butt!" Rachel gave Quinn the movie and Quinn got up to put it in the DVD Player then she sat back down. Quinn planted a kiss on Rachel's lips then pulled her close against her and smiled.

"Cause your butt is mine and it's squishy." Quinn giggled one last time then turned the lamp next to her off. The room got pretty dark since it was about 7 PM now. Rachel was cuddling with Quinn now and then she looked up at her girl friend who had already been looking down at Rachel.

"Quinn, did you really mean all of that? What you said to your mom about us?"

"Of course I meant it, I wouldn't lie about something like that. She just never understood love, she never saw it the way I did. You can't just love someone cause they give you attention and make everyone think that you are theirs. Big deal! I think it doesn't matter who you love, boy or girl. It matters if you can actually look into that persons eyes everyday and not look away, but look right into their eyes and tell them how much you love them. If they make you smile every day and they make you feel butterflies in your stomach then you know you like them a lot. But when you can love the good or great things about them and accept the bad things that come with them, then you are in love. That's how I am with you, Rach. I look at you and I know what you've been through. I know that I can love you everyday and you will never judge me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and now that I am letting this all out to you I can tell you right now that ever since you started going out with me, I have tried my best to not be a bitch to you or anyone. I hate seeing you cry and I want to be the reason to make you feel better. You know that I will do anything for you so listen to me, Rachel. I promise, no matter what, to love you forever."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and felt a warm tear roll down her cheek then she leaned in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn held onto Rachel and licked her lips, finally feeling their tongues collide and roll around each other's mouths. Rachel kept her lips on Quinn's lips and pulled Quinn on top of her. Quinn looked for the remote and turned the DVD player off and put her hands back on Rachel. Rachel pulled away and looked straight into Quinn's multi-colored eyes.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel smiled then kissed her girlfriend once more before she hugged her tightly and rolled over so Rachel was on top.

"I love you too, Rach." Quinn got up and pulled out some chips she took from her house from last night.

"You hungry for a little snack?"

"No but thanks babe." Rachel walked over to Quinn and hugged the tall blonde.

"Your hair is growing, Quinn." Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's longer hair. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and picked her up and carried her to the room. She laid Rachel down on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Thank god you brought me here!" Rachel smiled at Quinn who was taking her shirt off now.

Quinn crawled closer to Rachel and pulled Rachel on top of her. Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss Quinn's neck. Quinn looked over to the left, stretching her neck out, giving Rachel more access to Quinn's pale but soft skin. Rachel kissed around Quinn's neck then pulled away.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow, Quinnie." Rachel smiled then laid down in Quinn's arms again.

"Haha I hate when you tease, but okay get some rest, Rach." Quinn cuddled with Rachel and let her right hand go around Rachel and gently scratch Rachel's back.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and heard the shorter girl start to breathe heavier than normal, meaning she already fell asleep. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

**To be honest I am fangirling over my own story! x) I hope you all liked it! Thank you so much! I will be posting tomorrow again so this story isn't even over yet! **

**Faberry is real ;) **


	15. Chapter 15 - Love You Like Never Before

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Rachel was jumping over Quinn then she fell over her and bit her shoulder lightly.

"Jesus, what happened?! Rach, you are way too hyper this early in the morning!" Quinn rubbed her shoulder where Rachel had just bitten her then looked at Rachel.

"Today is going to be a long day! We have to go out and buy some food for the house now, we have to go buy paint, and don't forget that I wanna do something else but it's a surprise!" Rachel had this huge smile on her face just like a little kid who is getting candy on halloween. Quinn giggle and hugged her girlfriend.

"You need to relax, by the time we get home you will most likely be passed out from how crazy you are right now!" Quinn smiled then got out of bed looking back at Rachel. She walked over to the bathroom across the hall, to the shower and turned it to the hottest temperature and let it run. Quinn walked out of the bathroom and saw Rachel sitting on the bed. She walked back into the room and took her clothes off then wrapping a towel around her body that she grabbed from the closet. Rachel smiled and waited until Quinn got back into the bathroom and into the shower. Rachel took her clothes off and threw them in the basket for laundry and went into the bathroom. Quinn was singing "Extra Ordinary Merry Christmas" while washing her hair in the shower. Rachel didn't want to scare the blonde and make her fall so she spoke up, letting Quinn know she was in the bathroom.

"Some one is ready for Christmas!"

"Rach, have you been in here the whole time?"

"I just got in about 10 seconds ago, don't worry."

"Oh, I am not worrying. I just wanted to know how long it's gonna take you to get in here with me!" Quinn pulled the curtain to the side and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her in. Rachel blushed and stepped into the shower with Quinn. Quinn grabbed Rachel by her sides and pulled her against her body. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and started to kiss her neck.

"You better not tease me again or I won't let you leave." Quinn felt the hot water trickling down her body and onto Rachel as the soap and shampoo was washed off Quinn. Rachel pulled away from Quinn and grabbed the bar of soap. She handed it to Quinn who started to wash Rachel's shoulders then her arms, across her back then towards her chest. Rachel bit her lip when Quinn kept going lower then between her thighs. Rachel flinched when she felt Quinn's free hand slowly glide over Rachel's center. Quinn put the bar of soap back on the shelf and let the hot water hit Rachel, washing off all of the soap on Rachel's body. Rachel turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with a towel around herself and Quinn. Rachel dried her girlfriend off then herself and pulled Quinn towards the bedroom.

"If we start now I won't stop and we will have to take another shower."

"We gotta get dressed, Quinnie. But later, I promise." Rachel winked at Quinn then walked over to her armoire and opening the bottom drawers, taking some clothes out to wear. Quinn smiled then grabbed some of her clothes from the drawer above then both girls dressed themselves. Quinn was wearing a baby blue polo with a dark blue letterman jacket over and ripped jeans with white converse. Quinn turned around to look at Rachel who was wearing a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt, navy blue jeans and long black boots.

"Well you know how to look hot every damn second of the day. I look like crap compared to you."

"No you don't, Quinn" Rachel smiled then walked over to the tall blonde and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, no matter what you are wearing." Quinn smiled and blushed when Rachel said that to her.

"Thanks, Rach. Let's go!"

Quinn started to walk towards the front door then Rachel came running up behind her and jumped on her back.

"Carry me?"

Quinn laughed and nodded then walked over to grab her car keys and her purse. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and held onto her shoulders.

"What are we getting from the grocery store?"

"Just like eggs, wilk, veggies, maybe some steak or whatever you want! But I really want Oreos!" Rachel smiled and hoped Quinn would get her Oreos.

"You're such a fattie." Quinn laughed obviously joking.

"I know!" Rachel had this cute look on her face then she pointed to the door.

"Let's go! The Oreos won't wait forever!" Rachel started moving her body forward on Quinn's back making it look like she was humping Quinn. Quinn laughed and walked out of the lake house and let Rachel get off her back and into the car. Both girls sat in comfortably and put their seat belts on and drove off to the store.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn pulled into the parking lot and found a spot right in front of the entrance. She parked her car and both girls got out and walked inside, side by side holding hands. Rachel was smiling down at their hands while Quinn was looking for a shopping cart. After about 30 minutes of grabbing all of the food they needed, Rachel and Quinn waited in line and finally bought all of their items. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar face. She tightened her grip around Quinn's hand and started to walk faster.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Finn! He's in here! We have to leave now!"

"What the- why is he always near us?!" Quinn shook her head and began to keep up with Rachel's fast pace. The girls walked over to their car and opened the trunk. Rachel saw Finn walk out of the store and he hesitated to walk towards her but he did anyways. Rachel got into the car quickly, followed by Quinn. Rachel looked over again and noticed someone grab Finn. It was Puck! What the hell was Puck doing at the grocery store?!

**Pucks POV**

I grabbed Finn by the back of his neck and his arm and pulled him to the side of the store.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Bro relax I was going back to my car!"

"Yea, bull shit, Finn! Rachel slashed your tires so you don't have a car! Plus, I saw you walking over to her car!" Puck grabbed Finn by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
"Listen to me Finn, you are getting your ass kicked by Quinn fucking Fabray and Rachel Berry! I don't know how much of a pussy you are but you only beat Quinn cause you had 2 of your line backers help you! I am sorry for what I'm about to say but- wait no actually I am not sorry! Finn, I am on the "Faberry" team I guess you can call them! I will kick your ass right here, right now, if you ever as so much think of touching Quinn or Rachel. Quinn is my right hand chick, she is above you, bro. Rachel and I just got close this year but she's so chill and you lost her! So if you touch one of them, you have to deal with me. I am breaking major bro code right now but I would much rather side with the people who care than some dick head who beats on girls."

Finn had this scared shitless look in his eyes. It was like he had never seen me get so pissed off. I backed away from him and I left. I wish I had a reason to beat his ass right there, I wish that guy could get a clue.

"Puck admit it, you are just a jealous fuck and you wish Rachel would come back to me and leave your Quinn alone!"

Oh he got it, not what he said but he gave me a damn good reason! I turned around and walked towards him and looked at his retarded looking half smile.

"You brought this on yourself, Finn."

I punched him in the gut and grabbed his head and swung my knee up straight to his face, knocking him over.

"What the hell, dude?!" Finn was grabbing his nose, trying to hold back the blood dripping out of his nose and seeping out between his fingers.

"At least now you weren't punched by a girl."

Finn got up and walked away.

I walked to my car and wiped the blood off my hand then left that retarded lady shopping center.

xXxXx(End of Puck's POV)xXxXx

Quinn pulled into the lake house and got out of the car and grabbed the groceries while Rachel grabbed the paint. Quinn opened the door with her foot and held it open for Rachel. The girls put the things on the counter and the kitchen table then sat on the couch.

"Thank god, Puck was there." Rachel sighed then got back up.

"Lucky for Finn, yes." Quinn rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Babe, get up. I am taking you somewhere, remember?"

"Oh yea sorry, Rach." Quinn got up and gave Rachel her car keys.  
"Go start the car and I will put this all away."

Rachel nodded and walked out, humming a song. Quinn packed all of the food away and put the paint next to the cabinet. Quinn ran outside and saw the roof of her car down. She smiled then jumped into the car and put her seat belt on.

"Lets go!"

Rachel gave Quinn a blindfold and waited until Quinn put the blindfold on.  
"Oh great, this is a big surprise." Quinn smiled and felt Rachel put something on her head.

"Relax, Quinnie, it's a christmas hat." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand a drove off.

Quinn couldn't see anything at all, all she felt was the cold air hitting her face and the sound of the wind whisking by her ears. She heard the twigs on the floor snapping and even a few birds chirping. Quinn took a deep breath and smelled sweet maple. She knew she was still near the trees. Quinn felt the snow falling on her pale nose and melting at the tip from her warmth. Quinn felt a chill rush through her body from how eager she was to see where Rachel was taking her. She felt the car start to slow down then come to a complete stop. Quinn smiled and looked in Rachel's direction.

"Haha, you are looking over me, Quinn." Quinn laughed and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Why did we stop, are we here?"

"No, not yet, relax." Rachel giggled and brought Quinn's hand up and kissed it gently.

Quinn felt her cheeks warm up when she felt the touch of Rachel's soft lips against her hand. Rachel started to drive again and turned the radio on. Quinn squealed when "Anything Can Happen" by Ellie Goulding came on. Rachel laughed at Quinn who was now singing at the top of her lungs. Rachel started to slow down again and stopped the car then turned it off.

"We are here, Quinnie!" Rachel took the blind fold off Quinn's eyes and smiled to Quinn's reaction. Quinn's mouth fell open then she covered her mouth with her hands. Quinn saw a small blanket laid out on a large field with flowers scattered all around, with the most beautiful view of the orange and yellow sunset. Rachel got out of the car and opened the door for Quinn. Rachel put her hand out to help Quinn but Quinn jumped on Rachel, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much." Quinn kissed Rachel gently then pulled away and walked over to the blanket. There was a bouquet of flowers laid on top of the blanket. Rachel leaned down, picked up the flowers, then handed them to Quinn. Quinn smiled and smelled the white daisies and put them back down on the blanket. Quinn sat down on the blanket next to Rachel and pulled her close.

"I know it's kind of cold out here so sorry if you are freezing right now."

"It's okay, Rach. I don't care if I'm freezing, I got you here to warm me up, right?"

"Of course!" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and they both stayed there, watching the sun set.

Rachel pulled out a small box from her pocket and gave it to Quinn.

"Open it up, don't freak out, it is not a ring, haha!" Rachel smiled when Quinn opened the box and a huge smile spread across her face. It was a silver necklace with a heart, half of the heart had diamonds on it.

"I love it, Rach." Quinn took the silver necklace out of the box and gave it to Rachel to put it on her.  
Rachel pulled the necklace around Quinn's neck and hooked it together.

"Let's go back home." Rachel stood up, putting her hand out to help Quinn up.

"Already? We've only been here for a few minutes."

"Yea I know, but I promised you earlier that we would finish our shower session." Rachel smiled and winked at Quinn. Quinn laughed then grabbed Rachel's hand and got up. The girls walked to the car and Rachel drove back home. Rachel looked over to Quinn who was holding her hair down, trying to prevent the wind to tangle her hair. As soon as the girls got back home, they walked into the house and Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, practically dragging her to the bedroom. Rachel closed the door behind them and pushed Quinn onto the bed. Rachel got on Quinn and started to kiss her, sliding her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt off along with her own and threw them to the floor. Rachel pulled away and smiled then went for Quinn's neck. She kissed all around Quinn's neck then heard Quinn moan out. Rachel pulled Quinn's pants off and unhooked her bra. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's body and pulled her up against Rachel and kissed Quinn's chest. She kissed down between her breasts and licked Quinn's nipple before taking one into her mouth. Quinn let out another moan and rolled her eyes back when she felt Rachel's soft warm lips press against her skin. Rachel grabbed Quinn's other breast and rolled her finger around Quinn's nipple feeling her get more and more aroused. Rachel pulled away again and kissed down Quinn's body and let her hands slide down Quinn's soft stomach. Rachel kissed Quinn's thighs and placed her right hand over Quinn's center then pulled her underwear off slowly. Quinn bit her lip, waiting for Rachel to keep going. Quinn arched her back when she felt Rachel's tongue enter her. Quinn took in a deep breathe and tried her best not to go over the edge already. Rachel got her finger and slid it inside of Quinn slowly, feeling the muscles clench around her finger. Rachel pulled out her finger only leaving the tip of her finger inside then added two more fingers. Quinn screamed out and bit her lip knowing she was almost there. Rachel started to go slightly faster then flicked her tongue over Quinn''s center. Quinn cried out and started to breath heavily. Rachel smiled and pulled her fingers out, licking her fingers clean then got back up to make out with Quinn. Rachel slid her tongue into Quinn's mouth again and battled for dominance. Quinn bit Rachel's lip and tugged on it lightly. The girls finally pulled away and laid in bed next to each other. Just when Rachel and Quinn were about to fall asleep, there was a knocking at the front door. Quinn looked up and sat up in bed, wrapping a blanket around her nude body.

"Stay here, Rach." Quinn walked down the hall to the front door and opened it up.  
"Puck?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm here so late, I can see you were busy-"

"No I actually just finished.." Quinn blushed

"I kinda got kicked out of my house. So um..-"

"You want to know if you can stay here for a while?"

"Can I, really?" Puck smiled

"Yes you can, theres an empty room across the hall from our room. You can set your things up in there. I am sure you brought all of your posters and CD's and stuff so you might as well just put everything up in there." Quinn smiled and let Puck inside.

"Thank you so much, Quinn!" Puck went to hug Quinn but stopped.

"Uhh I don't want to get beaten by Rachel so I'll pass on that hug." Puck laughed and walked to the room. Quinn walked behind him, back to her own room.

"Why did I just see Puck walking down the hallway?" Rachel was giving Quinn a glare.

"Babe, relax, he needed a place to stay and we kind of owe him on everything he has done for us." Quinn walked back to bed and laid down and pulled the covers over both of the girls.  
"The poor guy is like homeless, he's my best friend I have to let him stay."  
Rachel sighed then cuddled with Quinn.

"Just don't let him come in here, okay?"

"Now why would I let that happen?" Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead. Both girls heard Puck moving things around then they eventually both fell asleep holding onto each other tightly.

**So my story so far has been a little weird! BTW! I am going to start a new story but idk which couple to make it on! So leave a review of your favorite couple and I will write a second story AND continue this story! Thank you! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Very Merry Christmas

Quinn woke up and saw that Rachel had left the bed. She got up and put on some clothes and walked to the kitchen. Rachel was making breakfast and she seemed pretty tired.

**Rachel's POV**

I heard someone walking down the hall and when I turned around I saw Quinn. She looked at me and obviously noticed I was tired.

"You okay? You look dead?" Quinn tried to figure out what was wrong with me. But she would die of laughter if I told her. Whatever, she would find out herself one day.

"Puck woke me up in the middle of the night with his moaning and groaning. I'm guessing he had fun playing with his little friend..I really need more sleep, I still have to take you to find a job." I rolled my eyes then heard Quinn burst out into laughter. She is so annoying sometimes, but I love the girl. "Oh, stop the laughing! You would have nightmares if you heard him!"

"Too bad," Quinn walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I was too busy dreaming about you."

Yea I felt my cheeks flush red. She always knows the right things to say. She just knows how to make me smile, whether shes being goofy or romantic. I loved how she looked at me with those soft eyes. I can't believe she let Puck move in though. Now I can't cuddle with her on the couch without Puck watching us and possibly getting some pervy boner. I mean I do love him like he's my brother but it's weird to know that some one is watching me get cute with my girlfriend. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. Quinn probably has no idea how much I really love her. I wish I could tell her but I don't know how. She always makes it look easy to let your feelings out. Maybe I should try to tell her tonight. But I do it best through music. So maybe I can sing it to her! Puck walked out from his room and walked into the kitchen with only boxers on.

"Puck put something on, I don't want Rach getting uncomfortable." Quinn pointed towards Puck's room and he laughed and grabbed an apple.

"It's not like she hasn't seen anything before.." Puck laughed then got serious when Quinn flashed a mean glare at him.

"Puck!" Quinn was ready to hit him. "Go get clothes on NOW!"

"Alright, mom!" Puck walked away, back to his room.

"Did he just call me his mother?" Quinn looked down at me and shook her head. I couldn't help but laugh at what Puck just said to Quinn. I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and let my mouth drop open.

"Quinn! We need to paint the outside of the house before 12 PM!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to our room. She opened her drawers and pulled out a white shirt and and old pair of faded ripped jeans. She tossed a white shirt that I had in my drawer and some old jeans that surprisingly still fit me along with a scarf since it was freezing outside. I grabbed her by her hand and ran past Puck's room and to the kitchen where I grabbed the two cans of very pale looking yellow colors. She grabbed the 2 paint rollers and ran outside, right behind me. We opened the cans of paint and the smell just bursted out of the pressured can. I could've sworn that Quinn almost fell over from how strong it was. I laughed at her then dipped my roller into the paint. We painted the sides of the lake house for about 3 hours. It took forever but we managed to finish before 12. Quinn looked at me with an evil smile.

"Babe, stop I know what you are thinking, but its 11 AM we only have an hour left before we leave!" I started to back away from her slowly, watching her dip her finger tips into the paint and walking over to me slowly. I started to laugh a little myself because of course I thought it was funny. Before she could slap the paint brush onto me, I ran past her and grabbed a paint brush myself. We both stared at eachother while I dipped my brush into the paint. Finally Quinn ran at me and she got some paint on my neck and down to my shirt. It felt like ice piercing my skin from how howl the temperature was. I started laughing then got her in the face with half of my brush. She didn't even see it coming. We both kept throwing paint at eachother and after about 10 minutes we stopped.

"More than half of the paint is gone!" She shouted then laughed at my face from how stupid I looked.

"Yea, I missed a spot though!" I put some paint on my finger and leaned forward to touch her nose. She laughed then grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up in the air.

"We gotta go shower, Rach!"

"You think?!"

xxxxxxxx

**Puck's POV**

The girls have been in the shower for the past 30 minutes. They couldn't make it anymore obvious that they were most likely getting down in there. It's 11:40 now and Quinn seriously needs to go look for a job. We are graduating next year and if Quinn doesn't start to make money to pay for the bills, then Quinn would have to move out. I finally heard the water from the shower turn off and some giggling. Maybe Quinn finally got out with Rachel. Too bad Rachel doesn't know what time it is, or else I would be hearing screams and panic attacks. I walked over to the girl's room and knocked on their door. I guess they were still in the bathroom so I opened up the door to see if the girls had taken their clothes with them.

"PUCK WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SHIT SORRY QUINN!"

Oh fuck, I just saw Quinn naked. I hope to god Rachel wasn't there. Then I heard stomping on the floor. I'm so fucked.

"PUUUUUCK!" I looked at the bedroom door open and Rachel had this smile on her face along with a pillow. I jumped back and ran into my room scared as hell. Who knows what she has in that pillow! It can be a brick for all I know!

"I don't bite, Puck! Next time scream our names. I'm sure Quinn is loud enough at night to let you know how to say mine." I snickered then heard Quinn in the back

"BABE! That's so embarrassing, shut up!"

I heard both of them walk back into the room and a few giggles here and there. Finally they walked out after 5 minutes and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the keys and leaving. Rachel was in a rush obviously because when I looked out the window, Rachel was driving.

**Quinn POV**

****"Hey, Rach, what do you want for Christmas? I know you're jewish but I still want to know."

"Honestly, I have no idea. What do you want?"

I looked at her and smiled then I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I've got what I want already.."

She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and intertwined our fingers while she looked back at the road and kept driving. We stopped at a local Starbuck's and saw a "NOW HIRING" sign.

"You wanna try out Starbucks?" Rachel looked at me with a smile, "free coffee for us whenever we want!"

"Haha no, let's go to that day care down the street. They are hiring!"

"Whoa, my Quinnie is going to take care of kids? Interesting!" She kept driving until we reached the day care center and I got out of the car. I walked inside and immediately saw the manager and smiled.

"Hi, I was just in the area and I noticed that you are hiring?"

"Yes, yes we are! Would you like to work here?"

"Oh! That would be great! Thank you!" She handed me a clipboard with a paper on it.

"Just fill that out for me, sweetie, then place it on the desk over there and I will give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you!" She walked away and I started filling the paper out.  
_Quinn Fabray. 18, Female_. What the hell? This place is not a joke!  
I put the clipboard on the desk and walk out to see Rachel playing with her hair. I got in the car and smiled.

"Looks like someone got a job just from showing up!"

"No, I had to fill out a paper and she would give me a call in the morning. Rach, do you know how to put a diaper on?"

She laughed at me and we drove back to the lake house.  
"You got a lot of learning to do, Ms. Fabray!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Little Rachel

**Quinn's POV**

I was kind of bummed out this morning. I woke up and went straight to the shower then got ready after I got the text from the manager at the day care center. Worst part of this morning was leaving Rachel alone. I know how much she hates it so I am freaking out a bit. I left a note on the counter letting Puck and Rachel know that I got the job and I already started. I hope Rachel is okay. I pulled in to the day care center and parked the car in the employee parking area. I stepped out of my car and walked inside of the care center and heard the bell at the top of the clear door jingle. It seemed happier in this room of about 10 kids. I smiled at the two 4 year old girls chasing each other, laughing and giggling, around the room. The walls were painted blue with flowers and cars. The floor was all carpet and toys had been put all around the room. I saw the manager walk up to me and smile.

"Hi! You must be Quinn! I am Stephanie! It's very nice to meet you once again!" Stephanie was wearing a black polo with navy blue jeans along with white and black converse. Looks like she knew my wardrobe very well. I smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you too, thank you for the job." My voice was a give away for how concerned and nervous I was. She laughed and showed me around the room.

"Don't thank me, really. You remind me of myself about 2 years back when I first started. So in this area, the boys normally play with their toy cars."

I smiled at all of the kids who seemed to be filled with happiness. One of the little girls ran over to me and hugged my leg. I looked down at her and smiled, "hello there!"

She looked up at me and giggled. "Hi! My name is Macey!"

I started to feel like I knew this little girl. She was about 4-5 years old and very cute. She looked so familiar. She had long brown hair with bangs and slightly tanner skin than her own. She grabbed my hand and we walked over to where all of the toy microphones and guitars along with some drum sticks. She sat down and grabbed the drumsticks along with a toy microphone.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Quinn.." I smiled at her and she handed me the microphone.

"Sing along if you know the song!" She seemed pretty artistic so far. When she grabbed the radio behind her she set it down between us. I looked at her as she placed a CD inside and hit play. When the song started playing my eyes widened. I looked at her as she hit the drumsticks on the floor to the beat. She reminded me of Rachel at that moment. The song that she was playing almost made me cry. It was one of the first songs I sang with Rachel, I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, when I began to have a crush on her. As the song went by I heard her singing the words under her breathe. She looked up at me and nodded, telling me to sing along. She started to pick up the beat and I was amazed at how talented she was. When the song ended I looked at Macey and she smiled up at me with her teeth perfectly straight and shining white. She had those big brown eyes like Rachel and it gave me chills. It was like I was with her when she was younger. Macey got up and put the microphone back where she got it along with the drumsticks.

"It's snack time! After 10 AM we can have a snack then at 12 we have lunch! Around 1 PM my daddy picks me up! Will you meet him today Quinn? We can be friends!"  
I smiled down at her and nodded.  
"Of course I will meet him."

She took me by the hand and we walked to the area where the kids left their lunch boxes. Macey ran off to grab hers and I got a text. I pulled out my phone quickly and saw that Rachel had sent me a text.

_Hey, why did you leave so early? You could've woken me up to say bye. You know I don't like being left alone. Especially not with Puck!_

_-Rach_

_Babe relax, I will be home around 2 so we can hang out then. Plus, I only work on the weekends. It's Sunday! You will be with me for the rest of your life._

_-Q_

_I still miss you though. I won't spend as much time with you and it sucks._

_-Rach_

I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to push the stress that was building up to the back of my mind. Macey came running back with a zip lock bag of Doritos and a bottle of water.

"Do you want to share?" She looked up at me with the most innocent look and I smiled.

"Sure, we can share." I sat down and waited for her to sit next to me. Instead she stood in front of me and sat between my legs. She handed me about 5 Doritos and I smiled, taking a bite out of one of them. She started to eat the rest of them from her zip lock bag. She had already eaten half of her portion while I was completely finished with mine. She looked at my hair and smiled.

"Do you have pink tips in your hair? They are pretty!"  
I felt so embarrassed. I hope I didn't give a bad example to her. I'm such a bad influence  
"I would never change my hair color. I love my hair!"

I smiled at her and she looked over at the clock on the wall.  
"Hey Quinn, I am tired and it's almost 11 AM. I normally take a nap around this time but I don't want to leave you alone."

Oh great, now she really got me! She doesn't want to leave me alone, that's something Rachel would say. I started to feel pain build up in my chest but I pushed my feelings aside and picked Macey up.

"You can take a nap, Macey. I will be here when you wake up, okay?"

She looked at me and smiled then wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her while I was carrying her and I walked over to the room where the pillows had been. There were already some kids in here sleeping. Maybe 2 of the kids out of everyone were still out in the play room. I set Macey down on a blanket and handed her the pillow she was reaching for. As I walked out of the dimmed room, I looked back at Macey who had gotten comfortable and quickly fell asleep. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the front of the Day Care. I sat on the chair at the front desk next to Stephanie and looked over at her writing things down on a paper.  
"If you want you can sleep. I honestly don't mind and I can tell you are tired. Plus you put a smile on Macey's face. That's hard to do, good job." Stephanie smiled at me and turned back to her paper while I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxx

I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep. I looked up at the clock that seemed to have skipped through time. I could've sworn I was only passed out for 30 minutes! It was 12:30 now. I hope Macey hasn't left. I actually wanted to meet her dad. I got up and rubbed my eyes and looked around for Macey. I finally spotted her at the back of the room, alone, eating her lunch. I walked over to her with a big smile and hugged her.

"Hey Mace! How was your nap?"

"It was good thanks Quinn.." She looked down and poked at her vegetables.

"You should eat your vegetables, sweetie."

"I'm not that hungry.."  
I got down and sat in the chair next to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and her eyes seemed to have watered up in the matter of seconds.

"I don't want to leave. I don't like going home. I love being here, especially now since you are here! You are like a mom to me already and its only been a day!"

I looked at her with the saddest expression then hugged her.

"How about you and me keep in touch? I will give your dad my number and when you feel sad you can call me at night. Is that okay?"

She all of sudden had a big smile on her face and hugged me.

"Thanks Quinn. You are the best!"

I could've believed that Macey was my long lost daughter. She looked a lot like Rachel and I already have a perfect relationship with her. I heard a jingle from the front door and looked up. It was a tall man, maybe in his late 30's, dark brown hair with a long face and a 5 o'clock shadow. He had a scar on his eye brow and a stern look in his eyes. He was pretty much in good shape but from where I was I could smell the reek of alcohol coming from his mouth.

"That's my dad."

I looked at Macey then instantly knew why this poor little girl loved this place so much. I helped her clean up her things then she ran over to her bag and picked it up then walked back to me. I put my hand out for her and she grabbed onto it. We walked to her dad who gave me a mean look and waited for Macey to get close to him. They didn't even say a word to eachother. Now that we were closer to him I couldn't see any resemblance between Macey and her father. When her dad walked out without even checking if she was behind him to follow. As soon as everyone had left except myself and Steph, I turned to her.

"What's the story behind Macey and her family?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Quinn...her mother died in a car accident months after she was born. She has never talked to her mother before. Her father is an alcoholic who seems like he's too busy for a family."

"W-what?! You haven't called the cops for suspicion? Hello! He is a single dad that drinks beer all day! The next time she is back, I am not letting her leave before I talk to her father!"

"Why is she so important to you? I get it she's a very young girl and you don't want her to be hurt but-"

"But nothing! She reminds me of-" I didn't want to finish that sentence in front of my boss, "she needs to be safe.."

"Fine. Be here on Saturday at 7 AM. She normally gets here at 7:30. Don't be late!"

I nodded then gathered my things a drove back home. I had 7 missed calls from Rachel. She was going crazy, not knowing if I am okay or not. When I got home I saw Rachel sitting at the front steps.

"What the hell! You had me worried sick!"

"Rach, relax, I was working."

"Working?! You don't need to work! I can get the money somehow."

"Oh really? How? Because it seems like I am the only one trying!"

I walked passed her and into the house. She was stressing me out already and I am getting tired of it. I walked to the kitchen and put my keys on the counter along with my purse.

"Trying? Trying what? To make money or make this relationship work?!"

"You take that back! Why would you ever say that to me? You know just as well as I do that we are perfectly fine!"

"We're fine?! What are we doing right now?!"

"Cause you made this a problem!"

"Yea because I missed you all day and once you get home you don't even hug me or give me a kiss!"

"Can't you just live without my kisses for a day?! All you want is attention all day everyday! Like why can't my love be enough for you?"

She looked right into my eyes and started to flare her nostrils. I saw her eyes get watery and I immediately regretted what I had said, as usual.

"Rach..I'm sorry." I walked to her to hug her but she pushed me off. She walked away from me, down the hall and into our room. She grabbed a pillow and two blankets and walked back outside to me and handed them to me. She turned and walked back into the room, shut the door, and locked it. Puck finally walked out from his room, terrified.

"Well, you really pissed her off."

"She pissed me off..but I can't even stay mad at her. It's like almost impossible. I just wish she loved me the way she used to." I walked over to the couch and put the pillow and blanket down. Puck walked over to me and handed me my phone.

"You're going to need that to wake up in the morning without your alarm clock." Puck walked back to his room and I heard both showers turn on. I got up and walked to the kitchen and served myself some water. I started to think about Macey again. I wish there was something I could do to help her. But she reminds me too much of Rachel. I sighed and walked back to the couch and turned on the tv.

xx(6 hours later)xx

It was 9 PM now and I seriously needed to sleep. I have school tomorrow and when I get back here I am pretty sure Rachel will still be mad at me. I heard someone walking down the hall towards my area. I looked up and saw Rachel. She had her hair up in a bun, soaking wet, with her robe on and her earbuds on. She was listening to music or she was pretending so she didn't have to talk to me. I got up to get her attention but she grabbed a bottle of water as quickly as possible and walked back to the room. She shut the door and I heard the lock turn then her loud footsteps lead to the bed. I dropped my head down and hoped she wouldn't still be mad at me when I get back home tomorrow. I dragged my feet back to the couch and laid down. I pulled the covers over my body slowly and started to cry myself to sleep. I was so sure that Rachel was either going to move out or break up with me. Even worse, she could do both.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Naughty List

**Okay so I got a review yesterday from bonesFABERRY, I am going to take your idea into consideration. Thank you for the reviews and all of the support! xoxo**

**BTW! There is a song that plays in this chapter so when you see the song title and the lyrics, go on YouTube and look up the song to listen to it while you read!**

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up on the couch with a pain in my lower back the size of Texas. I couldn't believe I actually had to go to school today. Plus I have a Glee Club meeting! I really just wanted to stay home, cry, eat ice cream, and drown in my fear and worries. I got up slowly from the couch and looked over at the clock. I still had enough time to shower before I go to school. I got up and as I walked to the bathroom in the hallway, I noticed Rachel's car keys were gone. I quickly walked to the front of the house to look out the window and to my amazement, her car was gone. She left me here all alone with Puck! I immediately got a little ticked off and walk to the bathroom. I took a quick shower almost like I just stepped in the shower and stepped back out. Puck obviously just got out of his shower because I heard singing in the hallway. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked like a zombie to my bedroom. I opened the drawers and pulled out a white shirt that said "LOVE" in big bold black letters and faded out jeans along with my black converse. After I got dressed, I brushed my hair and put on a tad of make-up. I walked in a hurry to the kitchen, grabbed my keys, and walked towards the front door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Puck walked behind me dressed and ready for school.

"I'm pulling through."

"Well, don't let it get to you."

"Yea well you don't even know what it feels like." I got in my car and drove off, slightly annoyed and worried at the same time. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Puck get into his Jeep and follow me to school.

xxxxxxx

I pulled in and parked in the front where most of the other Seniors parked. I saw Puck pulling in behind me and drive towards the back of the school. I got out of the car and spotted Rachel's car parked next to Santana's car. Some kids were walking into school with Christmas hats on or reindeer antlers. I walked into the school with Puck just a few steps behind me and walked to my locker to gather my books. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn. He was in a full on Santa suit and a bag over his shoulder. I saw him walk up to Rachel and greet her. I thought I was going to explode. I overheard their conversation and I swear he was asking for trouble.

"How are you and Quinn?"

"We are fine, Finn. Please go away."

"You're fine? Doesn't seem like you are happy with her. Did she hurt you?"

"Finn, what would you know? She's treated me a lot better than you ever did and yes we got into an argument last night! Can you please leave me alone?"

"Let me fix it for you. Come back to my place tonight."

I heard that once sentence and didn't even hesitate. I walked over to Finn and Rachel and got between them.

"You turn your ass around and if I as so much see you look back at her, I will claw your eyes out like you're a damn jack-o-lantern!"

Finn got wide-eyed then stepped away slowly and walked to his class. I turned around and saw Rachel grabbing her things from her locker.

"I didn't need your help."

"Yea, looks like you don't need a lot of things anymore, do you?"

"Don't make this about you, Quinn."

"It's not about me, it's about us! I'm trying to make us work but you just don't seem to try anymore. It's like you lost all of your love for me."

I turned around and walked to my next class. I couldn't believe I just said that to her. I'm glad I did because she had to know. The next 6 hours dragged on and on until the bell rang and I walked to the Glee Club meeting. When I walked in to the room I saw Santana and Brittany sitting in the back with their arms hooked onto each other. Santana's head was on Brittany's shoulder and both girls were smiling. I actually felt empty hearted at that moment. I wish Rachel would just realize she's the one hurting me. I sat down behind Sam and next to Joe then I saw Rachel walk in. She made eye contact with me and I can tell that she was sad that we were still fighting. Mr. Schue walked in and told us our assignment for this week.

"Christmas! Now I know that some of you don't celebrate Christmas but I know that you guys don't mind singing Christmas songs!"

"But , we get attacked every year that we sing! There is no way that we are going to sing a Christmas song infront of the whole school!" Artie was speaking for everyone of us in the room.

"Well, we will sing Christmas songs next week! This week you guys can do a mix of your favorite songs! Since many of you complain that we never have a free week, I am giving you this week as a free week!"

I stood up quietly and walked up to .

"May I sing a song right now?"

"Sure, Quinn."

walked over to the back of the room and took a seat. I looked at Rachel with a sad look on my face. The band in the corner of the room started playing "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk and I got ready for the song. As I started singing I tried not to make eye contact with Rachel because I knew I could possibly cry.

**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

I accidently looked in Rachel's direction and saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I felt like she was finally feeling what I was going through. But I felt bad that I am making her cry. After the song was over I looked around the whole group. Santana and Brittany looked at me and slightly smiled, trying to make me smile. I turned to and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Excuse me.." I turned and quickly walked out of the classroom. I didn't think Rachel was going to come after me. I didn't think anyone was. I started to run now to my car. I felt a pain build up inside of my chest and a knot was in my throat. I wanted to cry so much but I didn't. I had to think positive. It was one argument. She wouldn't leave me just because of one argument, would she? I started putting more and more doubt into my head and I finally got into my car and drove back home. As soon as I got home I walked inside and wiped the warm tears off my cheeks. I laid down on the couch and watched the clock. 5 minutes went by then 10 and soon adter 30 minutes had gone by. I heard the front door open and then close.

"Puck you didn't have to come check on me. You could've stayed at the meeting."

"I couldn't stay there without you.."

I got up and turned around and saw Rachel standing at the door.

"Rach...I'm so sorry.." She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt nice feeling her warm body pressed against the front of my own. I held onto her and picked her up off her feet. She kissed my cheek and burried her head into my neck.

"No I am sorry. I was obviously the one who hurt you and even though I hate admitting that I was the bad guy here, I really didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like you were doing anything wrong!"

"I know but I don't want you to feel like I am not going to have time for you anymore. I am going to be with you every night, making you feel special and loved. You are my everything, Rach. You know that. You shouldn't have to worry if I am never going to see you or if I will leave you or abandon you one day because it won't happen. I won't let that happen."

Rachel kissed me passionately and I didn't pull away. It felt so right, feeling her hot lips pressed against mine. She made everything seem so good. She finally pulled away and we walked back to our room.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"It's fine. I would've slept on the couch if you wanted to be alone."

"Honestly, I kept hoping that you would pick the lock and come into the room and crawl into bed with me. I waited 30 minutes then an hour and when I realized that you weren't coming I cried until I fell asleep."

"Rach, I didn't know. I thought that if I set foot in the room you would kick me out."

"Just promise me no matter how much you may hate me or how mad you are at me at one moment, don't let me go."

I walked over to the bed and sat down and put my hand out to pull Rachel closer to me. She grabbed my hand and walked up to me only leaving a few inches of space between our bodies. She finally sat on my lap and kissed my cheek while I wrapped my arms around her petite body.

**Rachel's POV**

"So, Christmas is just around the corner. What do you want?"

I looked right into her light brown eyes with splashes of green and small freckles scattered. She flashed that perfect smile at me and I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Well, I actually want to move to New York. But not until college time comes around."

Her eyes got big and I could tell she was getting a little nervous and possibly over whelmed.

"Quinn, don't freak out. I was going to apply to a school there anyways. Just know that what I want is for you to promise me you won't let me go alone. I want you to be with me even if we go to seperate schools. I just want to wake up every morning and see you laying in bed right next to me, holding me."

She smiled and gave me a long and deep kiss. I felt the warmth of her lips overwhelm mine and then she placed one of her hands on my lower back and pulled into the kiss even more. I started to smile then I felt her smile. I pulled away and got off her lap and pulled her up.

"Let's go out to Breadstix, please?"

Quinn nodded and we quickly got up and left the house. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Santana and Brittany.

_Go to Breadstix! It's a surprise for Quinn!_

_-Rachel _

_xxxxxxx_

I pulled into Breadstix and walked to the front and asked for a table of 4. We were quickly seated and after about 10 minutes, Santana and Brittany walked in holding hands and sat down with us. They both looked at me and smiled making Quinn look at the 3 of us like we were retards.

"What's up with all the exchanging smiles?"

"Oh nothing! Brittany and I are just happy to be here spending time with you guys!" Santana smiled again but at Quinn.

I stood up and kissed Quinn on her forehead. "Remember that question you asked me at home?"

"Uh, yea and you never answer me."

I walked to the front of Breadstix and one of the waitresses handed me a microphone and smiled at me as I grabbed it and skipped to the front. The band in the corner started to play "Christmas Time" by Justin Bieber. Quinn looked at me and covered her face with her hands.

**Baby I will not pout**

**Baby I will not cry**

**Cause I got your love this Christmas time.**

I saw Santana and Brittany stand up, singing in the background along with me. They made their way towards me and grabbed the two microphones behind me on the stand.

**When the snow's on the ground**

**And it's freezing outside**

**I got your love this Christmas time.**

**On every list I've ever sent**

**You're the gift I'd love the best**

**So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up**

**With your Christmas love**

Quinn blushed and started to smile big like a 5 year old child meeting Santa Claus for the first time.

**Hey angel in the snow**

**I'm under the mistletoe**

**You are the one for my very own Christmas love**

I walked over to Quinn and grabbed her hand while she looked into my eyes and couldn't even stop smiling. She mouthed out 'I love you' and I gave her a quick wink.

**Tell Santa I'm cool this year**

**My present is standing right here**

**Thank God above for my very own Christmas Love**

**Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room**

**But your kind of star can't be removed**

**Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song**

**And I will forever sing along**

**On every list I've ever sent**

**You're the gift I'd love the best**

**So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up**

**With your Christmas love**

Santana and Brittany were swaying from side to side and giving each other smiles and winks.

**Hey angel in the snow**

**I'm under the mistletoe**

**You are the one for my very own Christmas love**

**Tell Santa I'm cool this year**

**My present is standing right here**

**Thank God above for my very own Christmas love**

**All the lovers round the world**

**(All the lovers round the world)**

**I can sing you Merry, Merry Christmas**

**Merry Merry Christmas**

**(And Happy Holidays)**

**And every boy and every girl**

**Stay close to the ones you love**

**And thank God above**

**That you got someone this year**

**That can fill your heart with cheer**

**Hey angel in the snow**

**I'm under the mistletoe**

**You are the one for my very own Christmas love**

**Tell Santa I'm cool this year**

**My present is standing right here**

**Thank God above for my very own Christmas love**

**Hey angel in the snow**

**I'm under the mistletoe**

**You are the one for my very own Christmas love**

**Tell Santa I'm cool this year**

**My present is standing right here**

**Thank God above for my very own Christmas love**

**(For my very own Christmas love**

**For my very own Christmas love**

**Gimme a kiss, baby**

**Gimme a kiss, baby)**

After the song ended everyone in Breadstix was applauding. I looked at the entrance of Breadstix and saw the whole Glee club including Finn clapping. I was a little surprised but honestly, if this meant he wasn't going to bother us anymore than I am okay with him. He walked next to Mike and Sam and the whole group pulled a table next to the table Quinn was sitting at. Santana, Brittany, and I walked back to the table and we sat down. I sat next to Quinn and she put her arm over my shoulder while I placed my hand on her thigh under the table. She looked over at me and calmly smiled, knowing that Finn was watching us. I saw Quinn look at Finn and they had an awkward stare then Finn looked away when I turned to look at him. The light hanging from the ceiling hit his face perfectly to give that creepy stalkerish shadow across the left side of his face that I could barely see.

xxxxxx

After everyone got their food and ate, Quinn payed for half of the bill while Santana insisted on paying for the other half. Brittany had her arm wrapped around Santana's arm when we were leaving the restaurant. I had my hand in the grasp of Quinn's. She was holding on tight to me like we were on a rollercoaster. I was guessing she thought that Finn was going to start a scene. I heard loud footsteps behind us and before I couold turn around, Puck grabbed my free arm.

"Let me get a picture! Of the four of you, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn!" Puck pulled out his phone.

"Alright, fine but only this once because I look terrible. Pictures scare me sometimes." Brittany was getting ready to pose but Santana kissed her nose before everyone was ready.

"Shut up, you look gorgeous." Santana smiled at Brittany and winked at her quickly before the picture was taken.

I could see Finn out of the corner of my eye. He was clenching his fists as the four of us girls smiled for the camera. As soon as the flash went off, Finn snickered. Quinn flashed a glare at him.

"What?" Finn obviously wanted to start a scene now.

"Don't test me right now, Hudson!" Quinn grabbed me and walked with me to the car. Finn chased after us and pulled Quinn back.

"Don't be a little bitch!"

I felt Quinn pull back on me but she wasn't trying to pull me back. She was falling back! I turned around and saw Finn grab her. I jumped between them to push him away but before I knew it, I was punched by Finn and knocked out.


	19. Chapter 19 - Wake Up Call

**Rachel POV**

I was dazed, every where I looked seemed to be a blur. All I saw was Quinn on top of someone. I was being carried by someone, but I knew that it wasn't Puck. He was shorter and his hair seemed to be slicked to the side. I couldn't make out his face but I could see Kurt running behind him. Oh crap, why was Blaine carrying me? Where the hell was Puck?! As soon as I got full vision and that annoying ringing in my ears faded away, I saw everything! Santana was being held back by Puck and Brittany! Quinn was like a vicious chihuahua compared to Finn, just snapping at him and constantly trying to jump at him. Finn had pushed her off and Sam was grabbing her, trying to pull her away from him.

"THE ONE GIRL YOU TRY TO IMPRESS AND YOU PUNCH HER?!"

Quinn was really pissed off right now. I tried calling out her name but there was this massive and piercing pain around my eye. I looked up at Blaine who was looking at all of the comotion. Kurt told him to put me down and as soon as my feet touched the floor, I ran to Quinn. Kurt and Blaine were calling out my name and obviously Quinn heard because she turned around and saw me coming at her.

"Go back to Kurt and Blaine!"

"No! We are leaving, now!"

I grabbed her arm and she didn't pull away, instead she looked back at Finn and gave him an evil eye look. Finn stood his ground and watched the group walk away. Artie and Sam walked back home to play video games while Quinn helped me get in the car. I still felt slightly dizzy and my head was hurting. Quinn drove back to our house, driving behind Puck, Brittany, and Santana. I ended up falling asleep in the car, like my body was just shutting down.

_**Thursday 13, December**_

I woke up laying in my bed still feeling a slight head ache. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5 AM. I hope Quinn didn't sneak out last night with Santana and Puck to beat the hell out of Finn. I rolled back over and saw a cup of coffee on my nightstand. I smiled when I grabbed it and felt the warmth around the cup consume my colder hands. I sat up in bed a wrapped the slightly transparent white sheets around my tan body. I put the cup to the tip of my lips and tilted it up slightly until the scortching hot coffee hit my tongue and burned it.

"Ow! Fuck.. always happens to me!"

I put the coffee down and stood up from bed. The floor was so cold like I was stepping on ice. I forgot how cold the weather gets during winter. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a long shirt and pulled it over my head. I was only in my underwear and shirt when I grabbed my coffee and walked out to see Puck's bedroom door wide open. I froze when we made eye contact and he smiled.

"Relax, I'll think twice before checking you out. Quinn will tear me to pieces."

I laughed and turned to walk to the kitchen, hopefully Quinn was there. I looked over in the kitchen and saw her with her hair pulled back and her baby pink shirt sleeves rolled up just below her elbows. She had gray sweatpants on and white socks. She was sitting on the stool infront of the counter, drinking her coffee and reading a book. I quietly walked up behind her and placed my hands around her waist. She jumped in her seat a little then settled down when she looked up at me.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, babe. I thought you would've heard me." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No, you are always so quiet when you walk." She reached her hand back and through my hair. I kissed her cheek once more then took a step back from her.

"We need to get ready for school, Quinn."

"You aren't going anywhere! You are staying home and resting. You hit your head pretty hard and I don't think you should be taking any chances on going to school and passing out infront of your locker." She got up from her chair and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bedroom. I was a little bummed out that she wasn't going to let me go to school. It really sucked, big time. She picked me up and placed me on the bed and tucked me in. I looked up at her glistening hazel eyes and smiled.

"Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because I care too damn much about your dorky ass to let anything bad happen to you. Also because I love you!" She smiled at me and kissed my warm forehead. As soon as I saw her walk out of the room and heard the front door creak open then shut, I grabbed my phone. If I was going to be here alone I might as well occupy myself with something. I started playing games on my iPhone. The game paused because of an incoming call. Who the hell was calling me this early in the morning? I didn't really look at the caller ID, I just answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Berry?"

I looked at my phone screen, hoping to recognize the caller ID. _Unknown_

"Who is this?"

"Just an old friend of yours."

"Okay, you are being freakishly stalkerish just calling me up in the morning and expecting me to know who you are when I obviously don't have your number saved on my phone."

"You really don't know who this is?"

"Honestly, I don't."

"It's Jesse!"

"Wait, ?!"

"No, jesse from Full House! Yes ! How's school been treating you? What college are you applying to?"

"Oh- wow I can't believe it's you! School is great! I don't know what college I am going to anymore other than NYADA but I would like to go somewhere with my girlf- Bestfriend!"

I was so nervous. I know how mad Jesse would be if he found out I had a girlfriend. He does get jealous of anyone I date and I know he would be furious if he found out it was Quinn. I just don't even want to continue this conversation. He will make a huge problem out of this when I am obviously happy with Quinn!

"Did you just cut yourself off from saying 'Girlfriend'?"

"N-no, me having a girlfriend?..." I sighed when all I heard was complete silence on the other side of the phone. "Yes, I have a girlfriend."

He didn't seem to agree with my love life at all. After 5 awkwardly long seconds of silence, he spoke up.  
"Oh that's good! So you are happy with her?"

"Yes, I am very happy with her."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

Oh crap, this should get interesting very quickly.

"Uh yea you know her...Quinn Fabray."

"WHAT?! BUT SHE WAS A TOTAL BITCH TO YOU THE LAST TIME I REMEMBER!"

"Jesse, relax! She was just trying to cover up her feelings for me! You can't just automatically think she is a bad girlfriend because of her past. She really does love me. I love her. Even though some people may not know about how strong our feelings are, they don't snap at me like you just did. Seriously, just give her a chance. She makes me feel needed and loved. She always makes me smile even on the darkest days and I have been through a lot of things with her. She's like my gold star."

"Wow, I can't believe you went from me to that girl!"

"I can't believe you think you are better than her!"

"I am better than any one you have dated. I was so sweet to you!"

"You threw eggs at me!"

"She stole your boyfriend!"

"Shut up! She technically did that because he left her for me! Now she is mine and nothing else matters. You should just hang up now and never call back!"

"I think I will! Bye!"

I hung up on him and threw my phone across the bed. I was so frustrated I swear I was about to explode. I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over my body just above my petite waist. I fell asleep and drifted off into my dreams until the end of the day.

_**6:00 PM Friday**_

I rolled over in bed and rubbed my eyes. Holy crap did I sleep through Thursday?! No way I had to have done something I don't remember.

"Hey..how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"You fell yesterday when I got home. You were cuddling with me on the couch around 8:00 PM and when you got up to go get water you passed out on the floor. I was freaking out I thought you died or something. Puck ran over to help you up but I told him to call 911. The ER team said you were just dehydrated so I have been sitting here in bed next to you while you were sleeping."

"How do I not remember?"

"I don't know but I am sure you won't be able to sleep anymore. I have work tomorrow but I got to finish homework. I honestly don't know how I am going to write this essay for English by the end of the night."

"I'll do it, Quinn."

"No, that's messed up. I can't let you do MY homework."

"Please, just sleep for work tomorrow."

"Alright fine, but don't go to sleep too late."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up and walking over to her laptop to type up the report. I looked over my shoulder and it took her just a matter of seconds to fall asleep. I felt so bad for her, she is always working so hard and for what? To come back home and do nothing? After I am done with this essay I am going to find out what she really wants for Christmas. Rachel Berry, you are a pure genius.


	20. Chapter 20 - To Infinity and Beyond

**Quinn POV - One week later - December 21**

I rolled over in bed and saw Rachel sitting in the chair, sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her long flowy brown hair was hanging over her shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so calm and I wouldn't want to be the asshole to make her wake up so early.

"GOOD FUCKING MORNING EVERYONE!"

Puck practically bust our door down. Rachel jumped up from her deep sleep and looked around like someone had broke into the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Is everyone okay?! -Oh my god, PUCK! What the hell?! I was sleeping!" Rachel was pissed. That's exactly why I wasn't going to be the idiot to wake her up.

"Sorry, Rach! I didn't think you were sleeping! Both of you love birds get ready for school!"

He walked out laughing and closed the door behind him.

"Why were you at the desk, Rach?"

"I had to finish homework and I noticed that you didn't finish your homework so I did it for you."

"How do you know you did it right?"

"You're doubting me? I will bite you." I got up and walked over the the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I was about to walk out of the bathroom until Rachel walked in to brush her teeth. She nudged me to the side with her shoulder then smiled back at me.

"Watch yourself, Rach. I'll get you, my love."

"Haha, we'll see about that."

She winked at me and I walked back to the room. She just got herself into it. I waited until I heard the water turn off then I heard her open the bathroom door. I let a bbig smile slide onto my face and once she walked in and closed the bedroom door behind her, she looked up at me.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Quinnie no we have school!" I laughed and ran at her, picking her up off her feet and tossing her on the bed. She started giggling but pleading for me to stop.

"Lion Quinn is angry at Kitty Rach! Now you have to pay for it!" I giggled when I saw her cheeks flush a royal red and then she rolled over so she was on top.

"Well looks like Kitty Rach is in power now!" She giggled and planted a long, deep kiss on my soft lips. She pulled away and gave me the sexiest look I have ever seen in my life. I felt chills go down my spine and she leaned down next to my ear and whispered.

"When we get back home, remind me to give you an early christmas present.."

She got up slowly, smiling back at me and got ready for school. I felt my face turn a hot blood red and I couldn't help but bite my lip. I jumped out of bed and put a white dress on with a cardigan and I ran out the house and to the car. She was already there waiting and Puck was sitting in the back seat. I got into my car, sighing, then I looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Well, the whole "it's the end of the world" crap is totaly bullshit. I ran around school yesterday in my underwear for nothing!

"Haha! I still can't believe that you did that!" Rachel was smiling back at Puck then looked back at me.

"I knew the world wouldn't end though."

I looked over at her quickly then looked back at the road as I drove to school. "How?"

"Because our milk says it expires on January 2013."

I laughed and shoke my head "You are such a dork, I swear."

She smiled and intertwined our fingers then rested her head on my shoulder.

"You two make me feel like such a loner."

"Not our fault that you slept with half the school, Puckerman."

"Totally worth it."

We pulled into WMHS and got out of the car, all three of us smiling. I was walking through the hall with my arm wrapped around Rachel's neck. I saw Finn at the end of the hall, glaring at us and he was obviously pissed off about yesterday.

_**(Flashback to yesterday)**_

_Rachel walked into my Literature class, with her head held high and smiling. She had her arm hooked around my own and the classroom was full. Finn had just sat down in his seat and he was eyeballing us. Poor guy was so pissed that the world was going to end, or at least that's what he believed. He didn't take his eyes off our arms. Rachel noticed him staring at us and she smiled then turned to look at me._

_"This one is for Finn." She winked at me. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt her warm plump lips collide with mine and my hands instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled her toned body closer to mine. She pulled away slowly and looked into my hazel eyes while I looked back into her big brown eyes. She let go of me and walked out to her next class and I saw Finn looking at me hard, practically burning a hole into my forehead._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Rachel and I walked towards her next class and walked passed Finn. I looked over at her and wondered if she liked the fact that he couldn't get to her anymore. She looked up at me and smiled, those innocent eyes of hers made me feel like I could melt right then and there. As soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed to their class. Rachel was about to walk to her next class but I tugged on her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Let's skip.."

"To class?"

"No, dork! Skip school!" I tried not to be too loud for everyone else to hear us.

"But- what if- Q!"

"Rach, relax. No one will catch us. I promise we won't get caught. If we do, which we won't, nothing will happen."

She looked deep into my eyes and squeezed my hand.

"Let's go rebel."

I smiled and turned to see if anyone was around to notice if we were to run out right now. The halls were pretty much cleared. I saw Santana looking in our general direction but I honestly don't care if she saw us skipping. I started to run to the exit and Rachel ran right behind me. We were lucky enough to not be seen, I'm sure one of our friends saw though. We got in my car and we left the school, like thief's in the night. Rachel was giggling as I put the roof of the car down. The wind was blowing through our hair and she seemed so happy at that moment. She really did look like a shining gold star. My shining gold star.  
She looked over at me and flashed me that beautiful white smile.

"Where are we going, Quinn?"

"You will see, Rach."

I pulled into what seemed like an abandoned parking lot next to a building. Rachel was looking around then her eyes widened. I could tell she was getting scared that we would get caught. I grabbed her hand, hoping to reassure her.  
"We are here, we won't get caught skipping school."

We both got out of the car and walked into the building, blending in with the other men and women around us. I saw a staircase in the back and we walked quickly to the door, opened it, and ran up the stairs.

"Where are we going?!"

"Just follow me!"

We kept going up until we finally reached the roof. We walked out and looked over the entire city.

"It seems so much more relaxing from up here.." Rachel seemed to me in a moment of awe, but I knew it would've looked much better when it was night and all of the christmas lights were on. I sat on a box that had been sturdy and big enough to hold up Rachel and I. She walked over to me and sat next to me, placing her hand on my thigh.

"I wanna have more moments like this with you."

I looked at her, confused and curious.

"What do you mean, Rach?"

"Alone time, I wanna be able to just look out to the sunset or up at the sky, against you or in your arms. Everything just seems so much better when you are with me. The whole "the world is going to end" thing is a big joke to me. The only way the world would end," She grabbed my hand then looked into my eyes, "is if I were to lose you and never see you again."

I opened my mouth to speak to her, my tone of voice was soft and calm. I was slightly smiling at what she just told me and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "You don't ever have to worry about me leaving. I'm going to stay right here, next to you. I'm not going to leave you alone, ever."

She leaned over, her free hand sliding between my legs and she kissed me softly. I put my arms around her, letting them slide down the sides of her body and wrapping around her petite waist. She leaned her head on me and smiled against my shoulder. This was the best day of my life. Our silence broke when I heard the door behind us open. I quickly turned around and saw a security guard standing, staring at us.

"HEY! You aren't supposed to be up here!"

"Oh shit! Let's go Rach!"

He ran over to us and when we got up, I kicked the box towards him and ran for the door, making sure Rachel was in front of me so he didn't grab her. We ran down the stairs laughing and whenever I looked back, he would be a few steps away.

"Go, go, go, go! Hahahaha!" We couldn't stop laughing because of how much fun this actually was. We got to the first floor and opened the door to run out. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. They parted like the Red Sea, giving us a way to run out. The security guard had lost energy because when I turned around before running out I saw him standing at the door, out of breathe. We ran to the car and Rachel jumped in first without even opening the door. I jumped in after and turned the car on, pulling out and driving away.

"You are such an idiot!" Rachel laughed at me then grabbing onto my hand.

"Haha, sorry we got caught."

"Yea! You promised! But I don't car, it was fun." She smiled at me and I smiled back, driving back to the house. On our way back home we passed by the day care. I thought of last Saturday and felt a little empty inside.

_**(Last Saturday)**_

_I walked into the day care around 7:30. I don't know why I woke up so late but it doesn't matter anymore. I looked over to the corner and saw Macey sitting with the drum sticks in her hand. I started to walk over to her and she looked up, causing a huge smile to come up on her face. She got up and ran to me while cheering my name. I picked her up and hugged her, like I hadn't seen her in 5 years._

_"Quinn!" _

_"Hey, Macey! How are you?" _

_"I'm okay!" She held on tightly around my neck and I couldn't stop smiling. I looked down at her neck and noticed a dark patch. It wasn't a birth mark because it seemed blue and purple. I put her down and turned her around, pulling her collar down for a better view. It was a bruise. I turned her back around and looked at her._

_"What happened to you Macey? Who did this to you?"_

_"Well, my daddy got mad yesterday and he started yelling."_

_"Your dad hurt you?"_

_"He didn't mean to, I think. He just grabbed me that's all." _

_I looked at her with my concerned eyes and shook my head._

**_(end of Flashback)_**

"Quinn?" Rachel was shaking my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Yea? Sorry, I blanked out."

"What's wrong?"

I pulled into the house and turned the car off. "Nothing just something from last weekend."

"What happened? Rough day at work?"

"This little girl I take care of, Macey. Her dad abused her and I went off on him. The poor girl is stuck with him. I just want her safe. I wish I found out about her earlier. Maybe this could've all been avoided."

"Q, don't blame yourself. She's lucky to have found you. I promise everything will get better."

We both walked to the front door and walked inside. Rachel wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"I promise, this Christmas will be perfect. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Rachel."

She squeezed me tight and I felt like nothing else could ever ruin this moment.  
"I love you too, Quinn. To infinity and beyond!" She giggled into my shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh with her.


	21. Chapter 21 - Far, Far Away

**So this chapter won't be too long! Or so far that's not what I am planning! There is a part about something very serious and I know that it's not how the real process is in real life or at least I don't think so. I went on Google and searched up some questions and I received multiple answers. So I did my best and sorry if there is any confusion! Just leave a review and I will be happy to answer ALL of them(: Thank You!**

**Christmas Eve**

Rachel woke up in Quinn's warm embrace on their bed. She looked out the window and saw the snow that had been gliding down from the sky onto the dock. Rachel felt movement behind her and turned to see Quinn lifting her hand to rub her puffy eyes.

"Good morning, Q."

"Good morning, Rach." She smiled down at Rachel and kissed her rosy cheek.  
"Listen, I'm not going to work today but I still have to go out and get some food and last minute shoppi-"

Rachel looked at Quinn with a confused expression and her eyebrows furrowed, "you're not done shopping? Quinn, you don't have to be buying everyone so many things. I didn't even ask for anything specific this year."

"I know but I'm still trying to get things for Santana and Brittany. They are our best friends and I don't want them to feel like they are being left out." Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's long and wavy brown hair.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll just stay here and wrap up my presents." She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the fact that Quinn is still shopping.

"You didn't buy anything for me, did you?" Quinn began to get out of bed then turned to look at her girlfriend with her innocent eyes.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You will find out tomorrow."

Quinn shook her head and got her shirt and jeans on. She wrapped a scarf around her neck then quickly grabbed her boots and ran over to Rachel in a hurry.

"Bye babe, I'll see you later." She planted a quick kiss on Rachel's forehead and ran off while putting her boots on.

**Rachel's POV**

I seriously worry about her. She's always trying to please the people she cares about and it worries me slightly. I remembered what she told me the other day about Macey. I can't imagine what that little girl is going through. I really want to know who she is but I don't know how. Maybe if I go to the day care, hopefully, she will be there. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a white shirt and faded jeans with my black uggs. I grabbed my scarf and swung it around my neck then headed to the kitchen. I noticed a note on the counter and it must have been Quinn because Puck is still knocked out in bed.

_I'm in a rush and I don't think I will have time to collect my money from the past week at work. Can you stop by and pick it up for me? I have enough money for today so don't think I will run out. xoxo _

I laughed while shaking my head, looking down at the note.  
"Typical Quinn."

xxxxxxxx

I pulled into the day care center and noticed that there were a few kids that had been dropped off. I'm guessing today their parents would be wrapping their presents and putting them under the tree when they fell asleep. I kept hoping that Macey was here or someone would have to let me know when or where I can see her and her father. I stepped out of my car and walked into the day care center, noticing that there was no one behind the front desk. I began to get worried, what if something happened and there was no one here to notice? Lousy workers in this day care, except for Quinn obviously. She takes things seriously when it comes to protection or safety. I noticed a few kids running around chasing each other. Finally, some one walked out from the back room. I walked over to her and smiled when she noticed me.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry I wasn't in the front! There was a mess in the back room that I've needed to clean up." She seemed calm and sweet. I smiled at her and put my hand out to shake hers.

"Hi! I'm Quinn's girlfriend Ra-"

"So you're the famous Rachel?"

I felt my cheeks get extremely warm from blushing, "I-I'm famous? Does she really talk about me that much?"

"Well just about! Plus, she's always singing songs and I'm almost 100% sure they are about you!"

I smiled at the thought of Quinn walking in this room, singing and dancing, around all the children. She's so adorable, especially when she sings. "I'm flattered! Well I actually came by to ask you a question."

"Yes, sweetie, what do you need?"

"Well there's this girl that Quinn is always taking care of."

"Macey?"

"Yes, Macey. I wanted to know where she is?" I began to look around, hoping to catch sight of a little girl running around.

"Actually, she's in the back, sleeping. She got here pretty early. Don't tell her I said this but her jackass of a father dropped her off at like 7 AM and didn't even say bye to her. I honestly hate him. Quinn is always trying to cheer her up but once her father steps foot into the day care, her smile is wiped off her face."

I looked down at the ground and then looked back up to her. "Would it be okay if I talked to Macey?"

"Sure thing! I'll go get her!" She turned around and walked to the back room, closing the door behind her. I sat down on a chair that had been near me and I waited for both of them to come back out. When the door opened I stood up and looked at the little girl that ran out. My eyes grew wide and my mouth seemed to have almost dropped. She looked like a mini version of myself and it was scary to see how much we look alike. She ran up to me and hugged my leg while smiling up at me.

"I'm Macey! I know who you are! Quinn talks about you all the time! You're Rachel, right?"

"Haha, yes I am!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Quinn told me one day I would get to see you but I didn't expect you to be here alone without her."

"Well today Quinnie is busy and she asked for me to stop by and pick up a few things."

I looked over at Quinn's manager and smiled, she obviously knew what I came to pick up because she started walking to the front desk to grab an envelope. She walked back over to me and handed me the white slip. I took it from her and smiled, looking back down to Macey while putting the envelope in my back pocket.

"Today the kids are only staying until 10 AM. Right now it's about 9:30 so her father should be here any minute." The manager looked at Macey and I then walked away to the front desk.

"Macey, you should go grab your things before your dad gets he-" The front door opened and the bell jingled. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall man. That must be him. I got up slowly and turned back to Macey, she was already grabbing her belongings. We walked to the front together and I made eye contact with her father.

"Let's go, Mace." Her father spoke down to her and just turned to leave her behind.

"She's not leaving with you." I spoke up, grabbing Macey's hand. The manager looked up at me in shock while Macey's father gave me a death stare.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? She's not leaving with me? Her father?!"

I lead Macey to the manager and walked back to Macey's father, getting into his face. I spoke under my breathe so only us grown-ups could hear.  
"Unless you want me to make a big scene and have the cops involved right now, you are going to sign these papers I am about to give you. Either you get your pathetic act together or I call the cops and you go straight to jail for child abuse! You don't even know how much you've gotten yourself into you fucking idiot! So sign these papers and do us all a favor, leave. Don't come back. Just for our sake, go far far away!" I clenched my jaws and my nostrils flared. I felt so dominant in that moment once I handed him the pile of papers in my purse. I pulled out a blue pen and watched him read over it.

"You have got to be kidding me.."

"I'm not. Unless you like jail food, you sign it."

He shook his head and started to sign the papers. I felt bad that I practically blackmailed him but honestly, it was totally worth it. I grabbed the papers after he had signed them and he turned to walk out.

"You know, I'm glad you made me sign those. I never was parent material." With that being said he walked out and drove off.  
I turned back to Macey and smiled.

"Guess what Macey?"

"What?"

"You're living with Quinn and I now!"

**OOOH Cliffhanger! Yea I hate those but it's just so fun! Haha! Anyways, my next chapter is going to be so cute! Like the cutest of cute. I don't know if that made sense but if you are a die hard Faberry shipper, then you are going to drool over chapter 22! It's the best! Anyways, I won't be updating tomorrow because of New Years Eve so for all of you Faberry shippers, HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2013 Is going to be good to us, I promise! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Merry Christmas Eve

**Quinn's POV - Christmas Eve**

I honestly hate holiday shopping. I never know what to get for anyone and now I have Rachel in my life. What if she gets mad that I sent an application to NYADA for her? Jesus Christ what did I get myself into? I can't be freaking out about this. _Breathe Quinn, just breathe._ I wonder where Rachel is. I pulled out my phone from my pocket while driving back home. It was about 4 PM now and I am starving.

_Hey Puck, do you know where Rachel is? Is she okay?  
-Q_

_Oh yea she's fine! LOL wait until you get home, mommy!  
-Puck_

Mommy? What the hell is up with Puck and calling me his mother!? He is so stupid, he really is.

(End of POV)

Quinn pulled into the house and noticed that Rachel's car was parked in the driveway next to Puck's jeep. She got out of the car and walked towards the door while her car keys clinked together before being rummaged around into her purse. The front door opened and Quinn looked up and froze. Puck was smiling at Quinn, more like giving an evil smirk.

"What did you do now, Puckerman?"

"You mean what did RACHEL do?" Puck scoffed and watched Quinn as she walked past him, eyeballing him. She walked into the kitchen, her back towards the living room where Rachel was standing.

"She's an angel, she couldn't have done anything wro-" Quinn turned and dropped her jaw.  
"Macey?!"

"Quinn!" Macey ran to Quinn and jumped into her arms. Quinn stop there, her arms wrapped around Macey tightly and swinging around. Rachel laughed and walked over to the both of them. Quinn put Macey down and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's living with us now, Q." Rachel looked at Quinn hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Hey, Macey why don't you and Puck go put your things in the room next to mine?"

"That's Uncle Puck to you, mommy." Puck winked at Quinn then picked Macey up and carried her to the room.

"Babe, how did you do it?"

"You're not mad?"

"No! If this is a joke please tell me now."

Rachel pulled out the pile of papers that Macey's father had signed earlier. "Does this look like a joke? Blue ink, signed by the one and only father of Macey."

"Haha! Oh my god! How?!"

"Let's just say I didn't get you a present for Christmas and I knew how much you cared about this girl and now I realize why you cared about her so much. She looks like me, which is a bonus now that she's our daughter."

"I don't know what to say, I'm so surprised. I just- How- Where is her father now?"

"I told him to sign the papers or he would be sent to jail for child abuse. So he scoffed for a while then finally gave in and signed the damn papers."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her passionately. Rachel didn't dare to pull away. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and felt the coldness around the back of her neck. Quinn finally pulled away and pressed her forehead against Rachels'.

"You're so warm." She smiled with her eyes closed then slowly opened them to meet with Rachel's sweet brown eyes that always glistened even without any sunlight shining in her eyes.

"You're cold. I can fix that for you." Rachel smiled up at Quinn and kissed her nose. The blonde bit her lip and felt her cheeks flush.

"Babe, Macey is in the room waiting."

"Fine but when Christmas comes by, you owe me." Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the room that Macey was in. Rachel opened the door and saw Puck helping Macey put her clothes away.

"Finally we are done! High five uncle Puck!" Macey was smiling at Puck with her hand raised in the air. He smiled and gave her a soft high five then she turned to see Rachel and Quinn smiling at her.

"Quinn, look me and uncle Puck put all of my clothes away!" Macey was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Mace, why don't you get ready then you, Rachel, uncle Puck and I go out to eat?"

"Yay!"

Rachel laughed at how adorable Macey was being then she walked over to help pick out an outfit for Macey. After Macey grabbed the outfit that Rachel picked out, she hugged Rachel then ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I guess she doesn't need help." Quinn smiled at Rachel.  
"Puck you should get ready!" She looked at Puck, giving him a signal to leave her and Rachel for a minute or two for alone time. Puck laughed then shook his head while walking out.

**Rachel POV**

Quinn started walking toward me and I smiled, I missed her so much today. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek once she was in my reach. She pressed her head against the side of my own and whispered in my ear.

"Please don't hate me for this," She tensed up, I could feel her heart beat faster from the pressure she was putting herself into, "I sent an application form to NYADA...for you." My eyes grew wide and I felt my stomach tighten. I could tell that she got scared, she probably thought that I was mad at her! But I was actually extremely happy! I couldn't even speak, she had to pull away from me to see if I was okay.

"Rach?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Quinn Fabray?" I smiled at her with my rosy cheeks shining from how much I was blushing. She giggled and kissed my nose, then pulled away when she heard the bathroom door open. I looked over and saw Macey in her outfit, cute as can be!

"Well look at you! All cute and ready for the night! Do you have a boyfriend, missy?"

"Ew no! Boys have coodies!"

I giggled and watched her walk out the room.

"Well she thinks boys have coodies, are you sure she isn't your clone, Rach?"

"Oh shut up!" I nudged Quinn with my elbow and laughed at her comment. We both walked a few steps behind Macey until we got to the car. I sat in the backseat with Macey on my lap and Quinn was next to me while Puck drove.

"Where are we going to eat, Quinn?"

"Have you ever been to Breadstix, Macey?"

"No, I have never been out to eat with my family before. My daddy says it's stupid."

"Well he was wrong, you are going to have so much fun tonight, I promise."

I smiled at Quinn when she said that, it was cute. She could be the sweetest girlfriend and the best mother of all time. All at the same time she could be a badass or extremely sexy. But I can't let that rush to my head because god knows what I will do when my teenage hormones are raging!

(later that night breadstix)

"All I want is mac and cheese!"

"Alright Macey I will order that for you now."

I smiled at Macey then felt a warm hand slide on my thigh. I looked up surprised and obviously knew that it was Quinn since Puck and Macey were in front of me at the booth and Quinn was next to me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her looking down at the menu, pretending like she wasn't doing anything when she was clearly trying to tease me. I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly bit my lip when her hand traveled higher. I didn't know why Quinn was torturing me at a restaurant like this! I honestly wanted to scream but in so many different ways right now it was a little confusing to me. I shook the thought out of my mind and waited until the waitress had walked by to take our order. Quinn ordered for us three girls while Puck insisted on ordering for himself. I felt her hand wander towards the heated area between my legs and I grabbed her by the wrist without anyone noticing. She giggled then placed her hand on mine, holding on to it and drawing a heart on my palm with her thumb. I smiled and rolled my eyes when she went through all of that just to draw the heart. Macey's food came first and she devoured it like she hadn't eaten in days. After she was done she smiled up at Quinn and I and tilted her head.

"Do you two love each other?"

I looked at Quinn and smiled then looked back to Macey, "yes we do Mace, very much."

"So you two are like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"How do you know so much, you're only 5, squirt." Quinn laughed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm smarter than you think."

"Well yea I guess you can say Rachel is my boyfriend." Quinn looked at me and winked. I was about to bite her, why was I the boyfriend? She was the defensive one! But then again I guess I would let this slide and make her pay for saying it, later. Macey smiled at us then looked at Puck.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, uncle Puck?"

Quinn and I tried not to burst into laughter. I could see Quinn turning red from holding in her laugh and that made me want to burst out into a louder laughter.

"I don't roll like that, Macey. I like girls, they are ho- pretty!" I kicked Puck under the table before he could finish the sentence. We all laughed a lot at dinner. It was a good time and I felt like we were really a family. This was the best Christmas ever even though I am Jewish.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When we got home, Quinn was carrying Macey in her arms. She had fallen asleep on the way home and Quinn had gladly decided to carry her the whole ride. We got into the house and I followed Quinn into Macey's room where Quinn had laid her down in the bed and placed a blanket over her small body. I wrapped my arms around Quinn's waist as we both smiled at Macey while she slept. Quinn turned around and kissed my head, finally leading me to our bedroom. She took no time at all to remove her clothes and pull on a larger white shirt to get ready for bed. I saw her getting comfortable so I crawled over to her after changing into my pj's and I cuddled up against her. She leaned her head on my head then whispered, "I love you, Rach. Having a kid is going to be hard for us but I know we will make it work. We are perfect for eachother and now that Macey is in our lives we can share our love with her. I'm glad you did this for us. Now she is safe with two loving mom's and a special 'uncle'." She giggled at the mention of Puck and I looked up at her to meet her eyes.

"I love you too, Quinn. If I make it into NYADA, maybe we can move into New York City?"

"I don't care where we go, as long as I am with you, it will be alright."

**I want to give a special shoutout to quinchel_faberry on instagram! You are legit the best fan that I have and I love you for that lol Thank you for reading my fanfic, it means a lot to me. Thank you all, you are all so amazing! Leave a review on some ideas or your thoughts on this chapter! Love you xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23 - Christmas MommyNew York

**This chapter will be rated M and it is more descriptive than the others. I literally stayed up until 4:30 AM typing this whole chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! I ****apologize for any typos ahead of time! xoxo**

**Night Before Christmas**

Rachel woke up to the sound of her bedroom door opening slowly. She looked over to see a small figure standing at the door.

"Rachel? Are you awake?"

"Yea Macey, come here. What's wrong?" Rachel grabbed Macey's hand and waited for her response.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and Quinn?"

"Sure! Just climb up in bed right here."

Macey did so and crawled under the covers next to Rachel, cuddling with her while Quinn had her arm draped over Rachel's waist. Macey closed her eyes and after about 5 minutes she fell asleep. When Rachel knew for sure that she fell asleep, she got out of bed and carried Macey back to her room.

**-Christmas Morning-**

Quinn woke up to the sound of Puck and Macey laughing in the living room. She rolled over and shook Rachel by her shoulder.

"Babe! Wake up! _Babe!_"

Rachel turned around, lying on her back and groaned, "what, Q?" she squinted, trying not to open her eyes too fast.

"It's Christmas!"

"I'm sleeping.."

Quinn hit Rachel with a pillow, lightly but hard enough to make Rachel get up.

"Now you got me up and you're going to pay for it!" Rachel jumped on top of Quinn and gave her an evil look in her shining brown eyes.

"Ooh, i'm _so_ scared!" Quinn giggled, placing her hands on Rachel's sides. Rachel slowly leaned down and let her lips lightly graze over Quinn's soft lips.

"You better be.." Rachel smiled and placed her lips on her girlfriends' and let her eyes slowly shut. Quinn pulled away and sat up while holding onto Rachel and grabbed onto her tightly.

"Don't let go of me or I will drop you!"

"You better not drop me!" Rachel giggled, pressing her cheek against Quinn's cheek. Quinn slowly got up, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and keeping her held up. Rachel had her legs wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist and her arms around her neck, whispering into Quinn's ear, "_wait until tonight,_ Quinnie..."

Those words sent chills down Quinn's back. She felt her face heat up and her cheeks were undoubtedly flushed a dark red. Once the reached the living room, she noticed all of the presents under the christmas tree.

"What the-?"

"Quinn, look! Santa brought me presents!" Macey was jumping up and down then ran around the christmas tree pointing at all of her presents. Quinn put Rachel down and as soon as Rachel saw all the presents, she looked back to Quinn, amazed. Both girls were exchanging confused expressions then they noticed Puck sitting in the chair next to the tree with a Christmas hat on and a huge smile on his face. He looked over to the girls and gave them a smirk and a wink.

"Puck..." Quinn whispered under her breathe and smiled while shaking her head. "I should've known."

Rachel smiled and walked over to Macey, helping her grab her presents. Macey obviously went for the biggest present first and tore the green and white striped wrapping paper off the present.

"A doll house?! Yes! I've always wanted one!"

Rachel looked at Puck and nodded in approval, a little surprised that Puck may or may not have known that Macey actually wanted a doll house. There were 3 more presents left for Macey but 3 more were lying around under the Christmas tree. Rachel helped Macey open up the other presents and she seemed delighted to have received everything. A toy microphone, a pair of drumsticks, and a necklace that had an "_M_" on it. Quinn had obviously told Puck about how much Macey adores music because he couldn't have taken a wild guess that she loved these toys. Rachel looked over at the present that had been wrapped in gold stars. She looked up at Quinn and smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up causing her to bite her lip. She grabbed the small box, about the size of her forearm, and stood up, walking over to the couch to sit down. Quinn walked to the opposite side of the couch, taking a seat next to Rachel and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She watched as her girlfriend slowly peeled off the wrapping paper and hesitated to pull the lid off. As soon as it opened, Rachel's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her eyes. There was a silver necklace, shining bright with a beautiful star hanging at the bottom. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the star then finally she looked up to meet Quinn's eyes.

"It's so gorgeous..I love it _so_ much, Q!" Rachel placed the necklace down on the table in front of her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Her girlfriend responded be wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and hugging her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Rach." She whispered into her girlfriends ear, still holding on tightly.

"Open my present." Rachel pulled away and looked over to the present she had gotten for Quinn.

"But I thought you didn't ge-"

"I lied."

"Rach, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, just open it up please."

Quinn began to remove the wrapping paper and opened the box. There was a note inside that had been covering whatever was at the bottom.

_For tonight, don't let anyone see (;_

There was an outfit under the note that had been wrapped in an almost completely white transparent paper. Quinn's eyes focused on the lingerie and bit her lip.

"What is it, Quinn?" Puck was getting curious of why Quinn had been biting her lip at a box.

"N-Nothing..It's clothes that's all."

"Clothes? But then- Oh! Oh? _Oooh!_" Puck was grinning from the other side of the room while Macey picked up the last present which was an envelope.

"Uncle Puck, who is this for?"

Puck nudged his head towards thee two girls sitting on the couch, "for them, Mace."

Macey got up quickly and handed them the envelope. Both girls became confused until they slowly opened the envelope, revealing the most surprising gift ever. Two tickets to New York City.

"P-Puck we can't accept this." Quinn said softly under her breathe.

"Please, just think of it as a vacation. I already told your dad's, Rachel. They said they would gladly take care of Macey while you two are in New York."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and could see how excited she was since she couldn't even speak.

"Both of you should go pack your things. You leave tomorrow morning!" Puck smiled at both girls and stood up, picking Macey up then walking to his room. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and looked at her, hoping she would speak.

"We are going to New York..."

"Yea Rach, now can you do something you're scaring me."

"I'm so happy right now!" She snapped her head quickly at Quinn and smiled then meeting her eyes with Quinn's.

"So that present you got me..when did you buy it?" Quinn gave a seductive look to Rachel, making her feel weak to her knees.

"Doesn't matter, all I know is that you are wearing it tonight!" Rachel bit her lip and leaned in to kiss Quinn's soft lips.

xxxxx

**-Later That Night-**

Rachel had undressed herself, lying almost completely naked in bed with her bra and panties on only. "Quinn are you almost done in there? Everyone is already asleep. What are you doin-" The bathroom door opened and Quinn walked into the room, the outfit that Rachel had bought her was on her. "Holy Sh- my god...that's hot." Rachel tried catching her breathe when Quinn walked closer, revealing the tightness of the lustful red bra showing so much cleavage that almost led to Rachel drooling. The bottom was tight around Quinn's ass, making Rachel want to grab her and take all the clothes off at once.

"You know, now that Macey is here, we can't be too loud." Quinn leaned down, letting her breasts graze over Rachel's stomach and up her chest, "can you handle that?"

"Y-yes, dear God don't torture me though." Rachel bit her lip trying not to let a moan out. Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips onto Rachel's tender lips. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked Rachel's bottom lip, shortly being led into her mouth, colliding with Rachel's tongue. They battled for dominance and finally Rachel gave in and bit Quinn's lower lip. Quinn smiled and place her hand on Rachel's neck. She pushed Rachel's head to the side, giving her access to her tan and warm neck. Quinn slipped her tongue out, outlining her girlfriends jaw line then nibbling here and there. At the same time, Quinn's hands were roaming Rachel's stomach, trailing up and down her abdomen then between her breasts. Quinn felt Rachel twitch at her slightest touches then began to suck on her lower neck, leaving a hickey in it's place. Quinn pulled Rachel's body up slightly, reaching around her back and unhooking her bra. Rachel bit her lip softly and helped Quinn remove the bra from her body. Quinn began to kiss down Rachel's neck and towards her nipples were she kissed around them, teasing Rachel as much as she possibly could. Quinn finally took one nipple into her mouth and grabbed the other with her right hand, pinching and rolling it lightly. She stuck her tongue onto the hardened nub and flicked it with the tip, giving Rachel the sweetest and hottest feeling beginning to grow between her legs.

_"Oh,_ Oh- mmm, _Quinn!"_

Rachel couldn't hold in the moans any longer. Quinn was doing just the right things to make her go crazy. Rachel slid her hand down over her heated center and rubbed at her clit. She felt Quinn grab her hand and pin it back, above her head.

"Wait for me to get there, baby." Quinn smiled, kissing Rachel's cheek then kissing down her body, passed her breast and down her abdomen. Rachel arched her back and rolled her hips when she felt Quinn kissing her inner thighs.

"Stop teasing me, Quinn, _please!_" Rachel bit her lip and shook at the touch of Quinn's delicate fingers hooking under the lace of her panties and sliding them down and passed Rachel's knees then onto the floor. Rachel spread her legs out, giving Quinn access to her soaking wet center. Quinn bit her lip then let her fingers travel from Rachel's thighs to the heated area between her girlfriends legs. Quinn pushed in two fingers easily into Rachel, making her moan out in pleasure.

"_Quinn_.."

Rachel grabbed onto the bed sheets and squeezed tightly as she felt Quinn pushing deeper inside of her. Quinn began to feel herself get hot when Rachel's walls began to tighten around her two fingers. She could tell that Rachel was close to the edge so she couldn't stop now. Quinn leaned down and flicked her tongue over Rachel's hardened clit, making Rachel buck her hips and arch her back. Quinn started pulling her fingers out then thrusting them back in faster and faster, hearing Rachel moaning while running her hands through Quinn's blonde hair.

"Yes, _Quinn_, oh God- _yes!"_

Rachel's walls tightened around Quinn's fingers and she began to breathe hard after she came.

"Payback time."

Rachel rolled over and kissed Quinn wildly, kissing Quinn's neck then her chest, removing the lingerie. Quinn was lying under Rachel now, almost completely naked with only her underwear on. Rachel was still soaked from Quinn touching her and now she was going to repay the favor. Rachel grabbed Quinn's breasts then took one nipple into her mouth, biting and tugging it lightly, then sucking it until Quinn finally moaned. Rachel let her hands travel down Quinn's body and grabbed her thighs, pulling them apart. Rachel flicked Quinn's nipples with her tongue then kissed down her body, over her abdomen, and onto her heated center. Quinn was drenched from what she was doing to Rachel earlier and this made Rachel go crazy. Her girlfriend was turned on so easily and it made Rachel get hot again. Rachel removed Quinn's underwear and let her tongue glide over her girlfriend's clit. She was ready for Rachel and Rachel was damn well ready for her. She slid two fingers in easily and started to thrust in and out of her girlfriend. Rachel pulled out her fingers slightly and tried pushing in a third finger.

"_ooh!_"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Y-yes, but don't stop. It feels so _good!"_

Rachel smiled and pushed in the third finger, feeling Quinn tighten around her and swell up. She kept flicking and sucking at Quinn hardened nub until she felt her walls tighten and Quinn came, rolling her eyes to the back of her head, "Oh, shit _Rach_!" She looked up at her girlfriend and pulled her fingers out slowly, cleaning them off then crawling back up to lay down next to Quinn. Quinn was panting almost as much as a dog and her eyes were closed. Rachel kissed her girlfriend's cheek then wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling he against her body while letting Quinn's head rest on her chest. Rachel kissed Quinn's head and let her fall asleep on her. Rachel closed her eyes soon after and fell in a deep sleep, pleased with her night with Quinn.

**-Next Morning-**

Rachel woke up to see that Quinn was still sleeping on her chest and her arms were over her abs. She smiled at how adorable Quinn looked, even while she was sleeping and most likely drooling. Rachel squirmed out from Quinn's grasp, hoping not to wake her up, then putting some clothes on. Quinn rolled over from the emptiness under her body and looked over to Rachel.

"Good morning, sexy."

"Hehe, good morning, Q!" Rachel felt herself blushing at Quinn's comment.

"You already packed for us?"

"Yea last night before everyone went to bed."

"Thank god, I don't think I have the energy to do anything."

"Oh, sorry about that." Rachel winked at Quinn then tossed her some clothes to put on.

"Hurry up and get ready or we will be late!"

xxxxxxxx

Quinn was holding onto Rachel's hand and holding her bag and Rachel's bag in her hand and on her back. Puck and Macey were walking quickly behind them, going to their train. Rachel stopped Quinn and pointed to where the train was boarding passengers on and the scurried over to try their best to get to their seats before it got packed. At the steps of the train, Quinn and Rachel turned around and squated down, waiting for Macey to run into their arms. Macey ran to them and hugged them tightly as if she would never see them again.

"I'm going to miss you Macey!" Quinn hugged her tightly after Rachel let go the stood back up. Rachel grabbed her bags then walked into the train after hugging Puck good bye. Quinn waved to Puck and grabbed her bag then stepped into the train. She turned to Macey and smiled, "be a good girl okay?"

"Okay Mommy!" Macey waved goodbye and the door closed. Quinn stood there, frozen. She couldn't get those words out of her head. She turned slowly and walked to her seat, sitting down slowly next to train finally began to leave the station and they were on their way to New York City!

"What happened to you?"

"Macey called me 'mommy'.." Quinn smiled wide and let her head lean back onto the chair.

**Thank you all for reading! I will be pretty busy for the rest of the week so I am deeply sorry if I don't post until Sunday! Thank you again! xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24- Countdown to Flashing Lights

**There is a part in this chapter where I am switching through 10 different POV's so don't feel confused! Just go to my instagram ( teamfaberrittana) and look at my post of this chapter! If you have trouble finding it I will tag it to (#Loveisalwaysherefaberry) and you will see what the scene is like! I hope you like this chapter! I literally spent 3 days on it because I have been busy! Thank you for your patience! xoxo**

**December 26**

Rachel woke up with her body slumped onto Quinn. She picked her head up from Quinn's shoulder and smiled at her. She had been passed out for the train ride and she looked way too peaceful in her sleep to be woken up. Rachel turned her head to the right and looked out the icy window. they were in New York City. She felt a rush of energy flow through her body and a big smile spread on her face. Rachel felt someone squeeze her left hand and when she snapped her head to the left, she saw Quinn woke up.

"Hey, Rach.." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her head. Her eyes were still slightly shut but her hair was perfect as always.

"Hey, Q." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's right arm and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel was glad to be in New York with Quinn. It was almost a dream come true for her. Rachel looked up at Quinn and kissed her cheek. The train stopped and everyone around them stood up. Quinn wiggled her arm out of Rachel's grasp and grabbed their bags. She took a step back, letting Rachel walk out first, while carrying all of their bags.

"Q, let me help you out, please?" Rachel looked up at Quinn then smiled. They were outside the train now and Quinn was looking around. It fascinated Rachel how Quinn's eyes looked in the sunlight. Quinn could look so sweet and caring but she knew that Quinn could be so daring and sometimes too brave. Rachel looked around, she couldn't really grasp the concept that she was in New York City.

"You okay? You're not going to pass out from the excitement are you?" Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend, putting one of their bags down.

"I'm fine! I just want to know what type of hotel Puck set us up with." Rachel grabbed the bag before Quinn could stop her.

Quinn laughed while shaking her head then slumped her right arm around Rachel. "He obviously didn't fill you in on that little detail. Or big detail, whatever you want to call it."

"Wait, where are we going to be staying?" Rachel's face was priceless. It was a combination of a confused teenage boy trying to talk to his crush and something Finn would try to pull off when he doesn't seem to understand what's going on.

"Just follow me, Rach." Quinn took her arm off Rachel's shoulder and grabbed her free hand, leading her to the end of the sidewalk.

"TAXI!- HEY, TAXI!" Rachel was shouting at the top of her lungs. She looked at Quinn hoping to get some help from her girlfriend.

"Babe, I thought you were New York material!" Quinn laughed then kissed the top of Rachel's head and whistled to a taxi. He pulled over to the side and unlocked the car doors. "Come on, Rach. Ladies first." Quinn smiled, lending a hand to her for support to sit inside. They both sat down and Quinn looked at the taxi driver, analyzing his facial features then looking at his information card taped to the glass behind his and the passenger seats' chair. He was about 45 years old and around Quinn's height.

"Where are you two lovely ladies headed?" The taxi driver turned around and I saw his eyes drift over to Rachel's legs then to my face. I glared at him and as sweet and calmly as possible I handed him a piece of paper that had the address of our destination. Quinn looked over at Rachel and rolled her eyes. They started mouthing out words so the taxi driver couldn't hear them.

_"What?" _Rachel had a confused look on her face and honestly didn't know what was going on.

_"That douche is totally checking you out!"_

_"So? He isn't getting any of this."_

_"I know.. But I can't stand that pervert already." _

Quinn turned her head back to face the front of the car. She looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the taxi driver looking down instead of towards the road now and then. Quinn sat up to see what he was looking at and she was immediately disgusted! He was looking at a playboy magazine after checking her girlfriend out! Quinn became furious and Rachel noticed. She quickly grabbed Quinn's thigh and looked into her eyes then squeezed her thigh. It was a sign for Quinn to calm down or stop and she did. Then Rachel noticed what Quinn was so mad about, plus she saw the taxi driver looking in the rear view mirror, looking back at Quinn now and then. Quinn scoffed when she saw Rachel become aggravated. As soon as the taxi began to slow down, Quinn knew they reached their destination. I gave the taxi driver $10 then we got out and grabbed our bags. He rolled down his window, "excuse me, I just drove you two ladies further than $10!"

"Yea well you should've thought of that before checking my girlfriend out then pulling out your stupid playboy magazine!" Quinn turned and walked into the building with Rachel in front of her. Rachel looked around and turned to Quinn looking disappointed.

"Are you sure this is the place? It's like an apartment building, Quinnie."

"This is it!" Quinn smiled walking into the elevator with Rachel by her side then pressing the number '16' while smiling down at her feet.

"There's like 20 floors!"

"Yea I know, Puck found the best one too!"

"Why is it the best one?" Rachel leaned against Quinn and held onto her by the arm and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

The elevator doors opened and Quinn let Rachel walk out first. Quinn put the keys into the key hole and unlocked the door.  
"Because..." Quinn opened the door and they walked into the biggest room they had seen in a very long time.

"Holy cr- How did he find this?" Rachel dropped her bags at the front door and turned to look at Quinn, walking backwards and smiling big.

"Well he had looked for this type of place for a while now and when he found it he told me except he didn't mention it was for us." Quinn smiled and dropped her bags, walking to Rachel and hugging her.

"I'm glad we are here together." Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, Rach." Quinn smiled, kissing the top of Rachel's head and squeezing her tightly. "Let's unpack quickly then we can go out!"

Rachel smiled and nodded after kissing Quinn on her tender lips.

* * *

"Hello ladies, how are you doing today?" The bartender walked over to us where we were sitting and placed two white napkins out in front of us and smiled.

"She's going to have a Blue Moon and I'll have some Heineken!" Quinn spoke as loud as she could, trying to speak over the music. The lights were flashing on and off. All the girls saw were red, blue, purple, green, then yellow. They were in a night club, most likely it was full of perverted men trying to take some girls home but Quinn wasn't going to let that happen.

"What's your name?" Rachel was shouting over the house music and looking at the bartender.

"Sebastian! I'm kinda the head bartender here. No one is as good as me!" He winked at us and we both laughed.

"How long have you been working here?" Quinn leaned in trying to start a conversation.

"Well, my buddy started this club and he needed my help from the start so for about 3 years maybe?" Sebastian was squinting, trying to see past all the flashing lights. "Where are you two ladies from?"

"Ohio! We are just here on vacation!" Rachel answered smiling at Quinn while holding her hand on the bar.

"You two are going out? Been a while since I met a few 'friendlys'!" Sebastian smiled at us and handed Rachel her Blue Moon and Quinn's Heineken.

"Friendlys?" Quinn asked him, speaking louder as the music over powered her voice.

"Yea! I'm Bisexual! But I prefer men, less drama! No offense! I guess that's how it is with a girl-on-girl relationship right?"

"Well, the boys are all the drama in my life! She's always setting them straight!" Rachel laughed, leaning her head on Quinn.

"Only cause they hit on you 24/7!" Quinn got serious for a second then smiled while shaking her head. She took a gulp of her Heineken then set it back down on the table. Rachel grabbed her glass of Blue moon and chugged half of the cup down.

"RACHEL!" Quinn grabbed the cup from her and put it on the table. "I don't want you killing yourself tonight! Take it easy, shorty!"

"Relax babe, Sebastian will watch my drinking limit. Right Sebastian?"

"You can count on me! So you're Rachel and you're Quinn?" Sebastian was looking at both of us, smiling.

"Yup! She's the star here!" Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek then laughed.

"Oh! You sing? Or dance?"

"Both actually! But I sing better than I can move my feet!" Rachel laughed taking a sip of her Blue Moon.

"Let me get you a mic! Go up on stage!" Sebastian called over one of his coworkers and whispered in his ear then Quinn turned to look at Rachel but she was gone! She turned, looking everywhere for her then spotted her on stage. Damn she's faster than Quinn thought! Quinn sat back with her Heineken in her hand and smiled at Rachel. Sebastian was watching Rachel too and waited for her to get the mic.

"So is she the real thing? Like Beyoncé good?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face.

"No...she's Rachel Berry good!" Quinn looked back at him, laughing.  
Rachel grabbed the mic and looked out into the crowd of people dancing on each other while the music started to slowly dim out. The DJ smiled at Rachel and she said something to him on stage, maybe telling him to put on any song he had.

"Oh crap, she just told him to put on a random song!" Sebastian started laughing and handed her another Heineken after she finished her first one.

"Rach can handle it, just watch and learn!" Quinn smiled and thanked Sebastian for the beer.

**_Ooooh_ sometime's I get a good feeling! Yeah! **

The crowd started cheering and began to dance again.

**I get a feeling that I never never never had before, no no  
****I get a good feeling _Yeah  
_****_ooooh _sometimes I get a good feeling,_ yeah!_**

Some guys went to the front of the small stage and started cheering her on and I smiled while keeping a close eye on them.

**Yes I can, doubt that I leave,  
****I'm running with this plan  
****Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
****I'll be the president one day  
****January 1st, oh, you like that gossip  
****Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com  
****Now I gotta work with your tongue  
****How many Rolling Stones you want?  
****Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
****Speak it and it's done  
****Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
****Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
****G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
****I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
****Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
****A Bugatti girl, plus Maybach  
****I got a feeling it's a wrap, _ASAP_**

"She is good. Why don't you girls go in the big leagues?" Sebastian shouted over Rachel's singing, trying to get my attention.

"Well, she's trying out for NYADA and I am going to try to get into any school in the area so I don't have to leave her here in New York alone!" Quinn gave him a half-smile and tried to push the thought of losing Rachel behind.

"NYADA?! That's a hard-core school! I'm sure she will make it though! She's got the talent!" Sebastian smiled, then cheered Rachel on.

"Yea, I know she does..." Quinn whispered under her breath.

**Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
****I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no  
****I get a feeling, yeah  
****Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
****I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no  
****I get a feeling, yeah**

One of the guys in the crowd got up on stage and started rapping the next part, while Rachel sang background. Quinn didn't really get jealous, at least she knew how to hide it well.

**The mountain top, walk on water  
****I got power, feel so royal  
****One second, I'ma strike oil  
****Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
****Got adrenaline, never giving in  
****Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in  
****Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
****No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
****That flow, that spark, that crown  
****You looking at the king of the jungle now  
****Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
****A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile  
****Straight game face, it's game day  
****See me running through the crowd full of melee  
****No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
****Take a genius to understand me**

She felt a burning rage in her stomach when he grabbed Rachel by the waist but she managed to push him off without being too obvious. She didn't want him trying anything stupid or else she would have to get involved. The song ended and the guy went to give Rachel a hug and she shook his hand instead. He ended up hugging her any ways and he whispered something into her ear making her give him a stink-eye look. He hopped off stage after she walked off and walked towards Quinn and Sebastian. She grabbed her glass of Blue Moon and chugged down the rest of it.

"Damn, Rachel! You sure can pack that in!" Sebastian clapped his hands and filled up her glass with more beer.

"That's enough for her, Sebastian. She should not drink so much." Quinn pushed the glass of beer away from Rachel.

"Babe, relax. I'll be fine. I'm not a lightweight." Rachel grabbed the glass and drank a bit of the beer.

"Yea, Quinn. She's got this, remember?" Sebastian winked at Quinn then she laughed at him remembering what she said earlier.

After about 3 hours at the club, a few people left while others just arrived. It was about 11 PM and Quinn was ready to leave. She got a feeling that a group of guys would try to make a move on her girlfriend. "Rach, when do you want to leave?"

"Well, Sebastian, when are you leaving?" Rachel looked over at Sebastian with an _innocent_ smile. Sebastian smiled back and took our empty bottle and glass and put it in the bin for the dishes.

"I'm actually leaving now. The homophobes are here so I better go." Sebastian looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the group of men walking in.

"Hey butterfly! Me and the boys want some beer! Think you can hook us up? Thanks gay lord!" The guy was laughing with his group at Sebastian. Quinn stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand then looked at Sebastian.

"Come on we will walk you home." Quinn nudged her head to the left towards the door, showing Sebastian to leave with them. The guy stood in front of Rachel and looked down at her, she was about 2 inches bellow his mouth.  
"Hey there hot stuff! The boys and I saw you up on stage! You sure know how to move that body and open those lips wi-"

"You better stop talking and shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Quinn shouted at him, defending Rachel.

"Whoa, cool down Blondie! We will let you in on the fun too!" The taller male looked down at Quinn and smiled. He wasn't that tall, only about as tall as Sam or Puck. Quinn got in his face and flared her nostrils.

"Listen to me, ass wipe! You lay ONE finger on her and you will regret that you even stepped foot in this club!"  
He scoffed down at her and opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian spoke up.

"Leave, David. Take your boys with you before I call security!" Sebastian was standing between David and Quinn now. David looked down at Sebastian and shook his head.  
"No way, gay boy! Your stupid security won't stop me from doing anything to these two sexy girls."

"Let's go, Quinn! Now!" Rachel tugged on her girlfriend's arm then grabbed Sebastian by the hand, heading out of the club. It was way too dark in here, she could barely see anything and this wasn't the best place to start a fight. She didn't even want to start a fight ever! David followed them and got in front of Rachel before she could step outside.

"Come one Barbie, don't leave, the party just started." David put his hand on Rachel's chest trying to stop her from walking away. Quinn saw him and tugged her hand away from Rachel's grip and shoved him away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Quinn felt anger building up and she might have just been at the point where she blew up and killed David.

"Relax, Blondie. I'll get to you later!" David smiled at Quinn and moved a strand of her hair out of her face. David's hand was smacked away but it wasn't by Quinn. Quinn turned her attention to a short blonde, about 5'2. She had hazel eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Get away from these girls David! I will call the cops if I have to!" David looked down at the girl and he backed away. The short blonde smiled and turned to Quinn, Rachel, and Sebastian.  
"C'mon, I will escort you 3 out."

Quinn looked at Rachel like this girl thought she was wolverine or something. When they stepped outside of the club, Quinn and Rachel noticed Sebastian's features better. He was pretty tall, about 6'0, his hair was freshly cut into a fohawk and he had blonde tips. His eyes were a a very pretty shade of green and he did have a muscular figure.

"Thank you, but we never got your name?" Rachel looked at the short blonde and smiled at her.

"Kitty Wilde! Nice to meet you! This is my best friend Marley!" As soon as she introduced her friend, a tall brunette stepped out of the club and walked over to them.  
"Hi! It's nice to meet you two. Are you just visiting?"

"Are we that obvious?" Quinn laughed, "my name is Quinn Fabray and this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." She smiled down at Rachel and put an arm around her.

"I'm sure Sebastian told you about me, right? Or did he not do the mysterious 'my boss' speech? He usually does, especially with friendlys." Kitty smiled at Rachel and Quinn while holding onto Marley's arm.

"No, he did not actually." Rachel turned to look at Sebastian and smiled at him so innocently.

"Why don't you three come with us? We can drop you all off at your apartments." Marley spoke up, trying to make a friendship between the group. Everyone smiled and nodded, walking to Kitty's car.

"Don't feel intimidated, this used to be my dad's car before I came here to New York." Kitty laughed as she unlocked her black Yukon XL. "Don't be scared, get in!" Everyone hopped into the car and Marley got the passenger seat. Rachel looked at them and noticed Kitty and Marley holding hands.

"So are you two together or-"

"Rach!" Quinn hissed under her breath.

"Oh no don't worry Quinn! We get asked all the time. But yes we are, Rachel! It's been a few months now."

"Same here.." Rachel replied, looking at Quinn and smiling sweetly.

After about 30 minutes, Kitty had dropped Sebastian off at his place and then Rachel and Quinn. The four girls exchanged numbers and they left, hoping to run into each other again soon. As soon as Rachel and Quinn got into the apartment, they got their pj's on and crawled into bed, cuddling until they fell asleep.

* * *

**December 31**

Rachel was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for Quinn, then after a few minutes she heard Quinn coming out of the room. She felt her girlfriend's arms wrapping around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Rach!" Quinn smiled, still holding on to Rachel's waist.

"It's almost 2013, what are your New Year's resolutions?" Rachel turned after putting the pancakes on a plate so she could be face to face with Quinn.

"To make you happy every single day of our life and to keep our family in one piece.." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's nose. "How about you?"

"Well the same as yours and to try my best to make it into NYADA..I really want to go there and I love it here in New York. Everyone is so different from the people in Lima. I hope everything works out for me and for us."

"It will, don't worry." Quinn smiled holding onto Rachel.

"Why don't we hang out with Kitty, Marley, and Sebastian today? Please babe?" Rachel innocently looked up into Quinn's glistening hazel eyes.

"Okay, Rach. Call them up." Quinn whispered under her breath and smiled. She pressed her lips on Rachel's forehead and hugged her. rachel wrapped her arms under Quinn's arms then over the back of her shoulders. After Rachel pulled away, she grabbed her phone and dialled Kitty's number.

"Hey!- How's your day been?- Oh that's great!- Listen, I wanted to know if you two and Sebastian could come over to my apartment tonight? We are leaving back to Lima pretty soon and I really want to hang out with you 3!- Thanks, Kitty! Bye!" Rachel hung up and started jumping up and down. She was pretty excited over the fact that her new friends were coming over.

"Haha, Rach, relax. You're so excited now." Quinn smiled, grabbed Rachel by her waist again and picking her up.

"You don't get it! I never have a group of friends who wil-"

"What about Santana and Brittany? Or Kurt and Blaine?"

"Babe, you didn't let me finish. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana won't come to New York with us. I was saying that I thought I would never have a group of friends who will go with me to New York."

"But you just met them?"

"I know! But still, what if they will help me in the future? They are sweet people, Q."

"I know, I know. Let's go get ready before we get carried away with this conversation." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and they walked to their room.

* * *

"The party has just arrived!" Kitty walked into the apartment with Marley behind her holding her hand and Sebastian catching up.

"Hey! We have a perfect view of Time Square if we just go to the rooftop. So we will go up in about 30 minutes for the countdown!" Rachel handed them '2013' glasses and welcomed them in.

"Nice place you got here. I heard there was a room being sold in this building. Is it this one?" Sebastian asked, looking around with a questioning expression on his face.

"I guess! If it is on sale then I plan on- uhh- OH look the crowd down there!" Quinn pointed her finger to the crowd from the balcony."

Kitty walked up to Quinn and grabbed her arm. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Quinn turned her attention to Kitty then looked back at Rachel who was distracted by Marley and Sebastian. "Sure."

The two girls stood out on the balcony as they both leaned against the railing.  
"What were you talking about in there? You didn't finish your sentence, you just cut yourself off."

Quinn looked inside at Rachel and smiled, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. While I have been here with Rachel, I've been thinking about buying this place for her when she makes it into NYADA. I know she will make it, she's too good to _not_ make it."

"You want her to be here in New York...alone?" Kitty's face went from pleasant to puzzled.

"No..No! I'm going to be here with her. I'm just going to do it my way." Quinn looked back at the crowd in front of Time Square. "I wouldn't leave her alone. Ever."

Kitty smiled and looked inside at Marley, "yea I know the feeling. I've always had this crush on Marley. We recently got together and I think I love the girl.."

"Why do you think so?" Quinn looked at Kitty. Honestly, she wanted to know if what she felt for Rachel was as strong as what Kitty felt for Marley. "How did you two meet anyways?"

Kitty looked up at Quinn and smiled, "this is a long story but it's a story that will never get old."

"Share it with me..tell me about your little fairy tale." Quinn smiled down at Quinn and propped her elbows on the railing while holding her head with her hand.

"It all started Freshman year. I used to make fun of her but honestly I never meant to hurt her. She started starving herself because I called her fat and she took it way too seriously. So one day I found her in the bathroom crying. I felt so bad, Quinn, like I ruined her life. She lost so much weight and I got so worried. I was just jealous of how amazing her voice was and I guess I had a huge lesbian crush on her. I never liked any girl this way. I cleaned her up and I forced her to eat more. She started getting back to her regular weight and this one day she came over my house and we watched TV and...I just looked at her and knew that something about her was special. She looked over at me and smiled and I guess that night we got carried away and I kissed her. It was special for me, to finally be with her and to be able to make her happy. Turns out she noticed how much I looked at her and I guess she has this sense where she knows who's gay. Whatever, I'm glad she's with me now." Kitty smiled, looking down at her hands and playing with her thumbs.

"You know, I used to hate Rachel. At least, I thought I hated her. But really I was just fighting myself. One day we were with my friends, Santana and Brittany. It was summer and something in me just clicked when I saw Rachel lying in the sun. I fell so hard for her ever since and it seems so crazy how she's my girlfriend now..." Quinn looked at Kitty and gave her a half-smile, "thank you for talking about this with me. It feels good letting this out."

"Yea well, it was bound to happen some day, right?" Kitty playfully punched Quinn on her shoulder and smiled. They heard giggling inside and they both turned their heads to see Rachel and Marley talking.

"I wonder what those two are talking about..haha" Quinn laughed under her breath

"Probably about Broadway or something to do with acting and singing." Kitty smiled whilst shaking her head.

Rachel and Marley were laughing and giggling then Marley popped a question.

"So how long have you liked Quinn? Were you two like best friends?"  
Marley smiled at Rachel and waited for her response.

"Well, Quinn actually used to hate me. She said it was all because she was jealous of me always being with Finn but now that everything has happened, it seems to be the other way around. Quinn acted as though she hated me so that no one could see just how much she cared about me. Jokes on her cause I think I had a crush on her from the moment I met her. I'm glad that Finn left me because now Quinn is mine and I love her to death." Rachel smiled at Marley then looked down at her feet.

"Hey do you mind if my boyfriend comes over? He just got back to New York from his vacation with family!" Sebastian walked over to Rachel and he seemed as though he was about to get on his knees and beg.

"Yea! Call him, heres my address!"

After about 5 minutes, there was a knocking at the door. Sebastian opened the door and almost shrieked.

"HUNTER!" Sebastian jumped on his boyfriend and hugged him. Hunter laughed and held onto him while looking over his shoulder and noticing the girls. Rachel looked at Hunter and noticed how he was just a few inches shorter than Sebastian. He had brown hair, similar to Sebastian's and green eyes. Sebastian finally pulled away from him and introduced Hunter to the his friends.

Rachel grabbed her phone after Hunter and Sebastian went on the balcony to talk. She heard a notification come from her phone and it was Kurt calling her through facetime.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hey how are you, Rachel?"

"I'm good! This is Marley!" She turned her phone so that Marley could be seen through the camera.

"Oh hello! I'm Kurt and this is Blaine! Brittany and Santana are in the kitchen grabbing some champagne! Are you ready? 10 more minutes left of 2012!" Kurt smiled big and felt Blaine put an arm over his shoulder. Marley smiled and called over Kitty, Sebastian, and Quinn. The group kept chatting then Quinn heard cheering out of her window.

"Guys we should go to the roof now!" Quinn shouted out to the group and opened the door to the apartment.

"Alright Kurt I got to go! I love you guys! Happy New Years!" Rachel waited for them to say good-bye then she hung up the call and the group ran out the door and got in the elevator. As Sebastian stood in the front of the elevator with Hunter, Rachel and Quinn were exchanging glances while Marley and Kitty were smiling at each other in the back. The elevator door opened and they had to walk the last floor up on the stairs. Sebastian held the door open for the girls and Hunter then smiled after they all reached the rooftop. There was one minute left and they all lined up on the side of the rooftop, facing the ball that was about to be dropped at Time Square. Rachel stood next to Quinn, holding her hand while Sebastian and Hunter stood between Quinn and Marley, holding hands. Marley looked over at Kitty and put her arm over her shoulder while kissing her head, making Kitty wrap both her arms around Marley's waist.

**Sebastian's POV**

10...

**Hunter's POV**

9...

**Marley's POV**

8...

**Kitty's POV**

7...

**Kurt's POV**

6...

**Blaine's POV**

5...

**Santana's POV**

4...

**Brittany's POV**

3...

**Rachel's POV**

2..

**Quinn's POV**

1

**(end of POV)**

The group looked at each other and screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her in for a deep and long kiss, not pulling away. Kitty and Marley did the same and Sebastian looked over to Hunter who was ready to jump on him. Hunter kissed Sebastian until they heard the girls giggling. After they pulled away from each other, they smiled and looked down at Time Square.

"Best New Years ever!" Rachel said laughing.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter! I worked so hard on it and if you like this then stick around! I'm pretty sure I am going to keep typing until I get to about 50 chapters or even more! **

**xoxo ~ Loveisalwayshere**


	25. Chapter 25 - Shake It Out

**So if any of you don't follow me on instagram, then you don't know what this chapter may be based on. So please go follow me! -Teamfaberrittana-  
So far, Rachel and Quinn have made new friends and they love NYC but it's time to head back to Lima! Hope you like it! Also, my story may not be so based off Glee. I'm going to just use the characters and kinda make my way to a new story line(:**

**January 6**  
Quinn woke up and looked over to see the cutest sight in this whole vacation trip. Rachel was packing up their things while singing "Dog Days Are Over" with her hair up in a bun and Quinn's sweater.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Rachel looked over to Quinn then skipped to the bed, planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. She walked back to the last suitcase and zipped it closed. "Well I am done with the packing. We gotta be at the train in about an hour. You think you can take a quick shower before we head out?" Rachel looked at Quinn with innocent eyes.

"Of course, Rach." Quinn smiled then jumped out of bed and walked to the shower, turning on the hot water and stepping inside the steam filled tub.

Rachel grabbed their bags and walked downstairs to the lobby to check out. She felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket and she knew it couldn't have been Quinn. Whoever it was, they could wait. Rachel placed the bags next to her feet when she reached the lobby's front desk and got the manager's attention.

"Hi! I'd like to check out of our apartment that we rented on floor 16!" Rachel was talking in that high innocent voice that she used when talking to strangers. He nodded and started typing something on his computer then looked back up to her.

"Thank you for choosing us, !" He smiled and got back to his work. Rachel smiled then grabbed the bags to go to the front and wait for Quinn. She stopped before she walked out the doors and realized what he said to her. _ ? _Rachel smiled and shook her head. It did have a nice ring to it when she thought about it. Rachel sat in a chair and set the bags down next to her while she grabbed her phone from her back pocket. _Jessie? Why was he calling?_ Rachel looked up and noticed Quinn rushing to her.

"Wow that was fast!"

"Yea well we have about 30 minutes! Let's go!"

* * *

**January 16**  
It's been about a week since the girls got back from New York. Rachel kept getting calls from Jessie now and then and she stated to get a little creeped out. Rachel was at her locker grabbing her books when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the beautiful tall blonde standing before her, Quinn. "Hey.." Rachel tried to push a smiled on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Quinn was so confused. All she did was place her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and now she's upset.

"Nothing, a lot has just been going on. I really don't want to talk about it." Rachel grabbed her phone from her locker and checked it very quickly. So far, no calls from .

"Come on. You know I can help you. You always tell me everything. Why can't you tell me this?" Quinn reached down to Rachel's hand and held onto it.

"Because this is different. Please just drop it!" Rachel pulled her hand away and closed her locker. She brushed her shoulder passed Quinn and walked to class. Quinn turned and looked at Rachel as she walked away, like she had just ran from Quinn. She looked down at her feet and felt her chest tighten and a sharp pain increased to rise under her rib. She looked back up and walked to her own class. She walked past a few freshman she had seen before then she met eye contact with Puck.

"Whoa whoa, come back here, missy." Puck grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you are going with that frown on your face?"

"Do you think there is something wrong with Rachel?"

"Well she's been acting a little weird lately..why?"

"Because I am not just her girlfriend, Puck! I'm her best friend! I know when there is something wrong with her and I normally get her to talk about it with me! But now it's different..It's like she is hiding something HUGE from me. Puck, I don't want to lose her again. This can't happen to me. She is going through something without me and I don't want her to lose herself." Quinn started to tear up then let a few tears flow out of her eyes. Puck hugged Quinn and rubbed her back while she hugged him back.

"Q, she isn't going to leave you. Just try to talk to her tonight and see how everything works out. If you want I will go out with Macey to leave you two alone." Puck spoke quietly near Quinn's ear until she pulled away and nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Okay, thank you Puck." Quinn hugged him once more, then walked to her class. She left Puck standing there, amazed. He really didn't know if Rachel was going to break up with Quinn or not.  
Quinn was sitting in her next class, trying not to think too much into why Rachel was so upset. She started to hum "Give Me Love" while looking at the white board in the front of class as her teacher wrote down notes on it. She couldn't really get her mind off Rachel..it was like she was glued in her head.

" , do you know the answer to my question?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Maybe you should pay attention and stop daydreaming in my classroom. Detention after school today. Don't be late." The teacher gave Quinn a stern look then got back to writing on the board. Quinn groaned then rolled her eyes. When the bell rang, Quinn got up to put her books back in her locker before she went to detention. She placed all of her books inside then closed her locker. Rachel was walking down the hall and she walked over to her to talk but Rachel quickly got away and walked out of school. Quinn pulled her phone out and sent a text to Rachel.

_Sorry, won't be home until 3. I got detention. xoxo Quinn  
_Quinn put her phone in her back pocket. Quinn walked to detention and sat down in the corner and took a quick nap.

Rachel felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out of her purse. There was a text from Quinn and from someone else...Jessie .

_Quinn:  
Sorry, won't be home until 3. I got detention. xoxo Quinn_

_Jessie :  
Meet me at the park at 3:30. We need to talk ASAP._

Rachel shook her head and put her phone in her pocket then drove to the park. Rachel couldn't get Quinn out of her head, she wasn't mad at her girlfriend. She was scared. Scared that she would lose her. Rachel turned the radio on and heard "Shake It Out" playing. She couldn't bare to hold the tears back anymore, she couldn't hold in the pain any longer. She wiped a tear a way and kept driving.

**Quinn's POV  
**I wonder if she's okay. If she is even thinking about me. I hope she isn't mad. I really just want her to be happy.

**Rachel's POV**  
She has no idea how much I am trying to protect her. I'm not even upset with her.

**Quinn's POV**  
I can't lose her..

**Rachel's POV**  
She will never lose me..

(End POV)

Rachel pulled into the park and saw Jessie's car. She turned her car off and stepped out, looking around. No one was even here. It was like everyone fell off the face of the earth. She saw Jessie sitting on the bench, looking right at her.

"Took you long enough.."

"What do you want?" Rachel walked over to him with her phone in her hand. If anything happened, she had Quinn on speed dial. She stepped closer to him but kept a distance.

"You're going to let her go.."

"Whoa, you are telling me to let her go? Fuck you, Jessie! I love her!" Rachel cringed her nose and clenched her left fist while holding her phone in her right hand. "You don't tell me what to do! You aren't even close to me to tell me what I shouldn't do!"

"She isn't even worth it, Rachel!" Jessie started to walk closer to Rachel but all she did was take a step back.

"You don't know her! You never knew her!" Rachel was shouting at Jessie and by now, she would have punched him, she just stood there with her eyes burning a hole into Jessie's forehead. She kept clenching her left fist tighter and tighter. Right now, she completely dismissed the thought of calling Quinn. She didn't want her girlfriend to get involved because Jessie was just a stupid boy trying to win Rachel back. "How about you leave us alone and you can run off with your friends and talk behind our backs all you want?! Just leave her alone!"

"You want to negotiate? Or shall I just skip to my plan?" Jessie took a step forward and grabbed Rachel and put a rag over her mouth covered in chloroform. Rachel screamed and tried kicking away but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she knocked out. Jessie grabbed a hold of her limp body then dragged her to his car. He put her in the back seat, laying down and walked to the drivers' seat. He sat in and pulled out of the park then drove off.

* * *

Quinn walked out of detention and walked over to her locker to put her binder away that she left in class earlier. She tried to brush off the thought of Rachel being mad at her but she couldn't. It was frustrating to think that the person you love the most would just kick you in the dirt like that. Quinn looked at her phone to check if Rachel ever replied. She began to grow worried so she called her girlfriend. It rang for what seemed like forever. She hung up then called Puck.

_"Hey!" Quinn smiled when Puck answered the phone. At least someone was near their phone._

_"Hey, are you out of detention?" Puck cleared his throat then scratched his head even though Quinn couldn't see him._

_"How did you know?" She looked around like he was watching her at this moment. Then she laughed and just continued to walk to her car._

_"I saw you walking in after school.."_

_"Oh well have you heard from Rach?"_

_"No why?"_

_"Oh nothing...she just isn't answering. I'll call her up now. Thanks Puck! See you soon!" _

Quinn hung up then dialed Rachel's number. _Ring, Ring, Ring._ She finally picked up but it sounded like she was struggling to pick her phone up. There was a lot of rummaging then finally it grew silent.

"Hello? Rach, baby, are you home?" Quinn asked as she got in her car and started the engine.

"Oh, hello Quinn."

"Jessie..."

**Dun Dun DUNNN! CliffHanger! I know I am so sorry! But I just...I had to. It just makes you go to the edge of your seat or wherever you are! I love these but I hate them haha! I hope you liked this chapter! It was very crappy only because this little chapter is leading to a huge explosion of Faberry awesomeness or maybe a long and pitiful fall of the Faberry relationship...Just keep reading! Thank you all! xoxo Loveisalwayshere **


	26. Chapter 26 - Turning Tables

**Everyone, relax. Lol every story doesn't have this calm rode of happiness. I think that by putting this into the story, it will spice it up a bit. Everything will be okay by the end I promise! By the way! I think this story will continue to only about 35-40 chapters..maybe less. After this story I will start either a Brittana or Karley story! Thank you all for following and reading xoxo Loveisalwayshere**

"What the hell are you doing with Rachel, Jesse?!" Quinn shouted into her phone. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her then she pulled out of the parking spot and left the school.

"Oh just a little revenge...and I really missed you, old friend." Quinn could see that cocky smirk that Jesse had on his face just from the way he spoke. She could feel the anger building up in her stomach and at any moment she could just explode. "You remember our little talks right?"

"Shut your damn mouth okay?! We never had anything, Jesse!" Quinn kept driving, she didn't exactly know where she was going until Jesse spoke up.

"How about you meet me at our spot, Quinn? Don't you remember?" Jesse was smiling behind the phone then cocked his head back to check Rachel's unconscious body. "She looks so calm laying in the back of my car.." He smiled again, turning back to look at the road.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?!" Quinn took a sharp turn, heading to the site where she left all her old memories behind. She never wanted to set foot near the treacherous shadows of Jesse's old warehouse.

"Hey now, don't be so rude. Just get over here and we can talk this out."

"Q-Quinn...is that you?" Rachel was waking up in the back seat. She turned over in the chair and tried to sit up. "Jesse? Get me out! Quinn!" Rachel started screaming and banging on the window. Jesse pulled into the warehouse and got out the car and set Rachel's phone on the roof of the car so Quinn could hear. Jesse grabbed Rachel and pulled her out of the car. Rachel started kicking and screaming Quinn's name. "Q! Quinn please help!" Jesse dragged her into the warehouse and put the rag on her mouth again then sat her on a chair. Quinn started crying at Rachel's screaming and pleading. She let go of all her fear that was inside her when she pulled into the warehouse. She stepped out her car and walked inside the warehouse where all her memories were left. She caught sight of it, that old secret, the place where her life took the wildest turn. She saw the lights turning on then Jesse was standing smack in the middle of the room. Rachel was in a chair tied up and a blindfold wrapped over her eyes. She looked at Jesse then back at Rachel and walked to her.

"Not so fast. If I were you, I wouldn't go after her now." Jesse crossed his arms and smiled. "You know, when we first met, I thought you were a sweet girl. Maybe then you were just a girl who seemed to have interest in me. But then I find out you are dating Rachel and I think 'Wow, she really crossed the line this time!'" Rachel started moving in her chair, turning her head and screaming under the tape over her mouth. "Shhh Rachel, you are going to make too much noise. Plus I want you to hear all of this." Jesse slowly removed the tape from her mouth. Rachel's bottom lip was quivering and she was crying under the blindfold.

"Jesse, let her go please!" Quinn took another step forward towards Jesse and Rachel. Jesse crossed his arms and stepped in front of Rachel.

"Oh poor Quinn, you haven't told her have you?" Jesse shook his head then smiled. "You know, you really got some nerve to hit on me then chase after her, Quinn!"

Quinn shook her head then ran to Jesse but was grabbed by someone in the shadows. She flipped her head around and saw him. Tall and lanky, with a half-smile on his face and the look of revenge in his eyes.

"Finn..." Quinn whispered under her breath. She looked over at Rachel who was shaking her head and trying to get out of the chair.

"Sorry I'm late Jess, I had a little car trouble. By the way, I like your little devious plan." Finn smiled while he held onto Quinn by her arms, restraining her from moving forward. "Haha, so you got Rachel tied down this time?"

"Leave her alone! Seriously, let her go now!" Quinn was squirming in Finn's grasp. He finally pulled her further away from them until they were about 10 feet away.

"So you never told Rachel, did you Quinn?" Jesse smiled, running his fingers through Rachel's hair. She cocked her head away and looked up at Quinn, still crying but quietly.

"Jesse don't do this! It was a long time ago and I never talked to Rachel back then!" Quinn was trying so hard to wriggle out of Finn's hands and run to Rachel.

"Poor Rachel, she's so innocent and clueless." Finn scoffed when he saw Jesse bending down in front of Rachel, now at eye level.

"You know what we did Rachel?" He looked her in the eyes as she lifted her head from looking at her feet and crying. "You wanna know what your perfect girlfriend did?" Jesse put his hands on Rachel's cheeks and got in close to her. She clenched her eyes shut and her chin wrinkled from how much she was trying not to scream out crying.

"Jesse! Stop it! Stop! Please!" Quinn was screaming behind him trying so hard to just make herself believe this wasn't happening. "Jesse please stop..." Quinn fell to her knees and Finn stood there for when she decided to run. She put her face in her hands and cried, letting all the hot tears flow out her eyes and into her hands.

"When you and I were dating, Rachel, Quinn would come here with me and we would make out right here and one time she finally let me strip her, which brings in Finn. He walked in on us and said if I didn't break up with you, he would tell you about this. You know what I said? You can have that no body!" Jesse had fire in his eyes, he really did turn the tables here for Quinn and Rachel. Rachel looked over at Quinn and shook her head.

"N-no, she wouldn't! She wouldn't have done that to me!" Rachel kept crying, making it hard to make out her words.

Quinn lifted her head from her hands and met eye contact with Rachel. She couldn't say no to her girlfriend, "We never talked, Rach...You were at the top when I was at the bottom and I was so jealous that you had everything." Quinn sobbed while keeping contact with Rachel. "I'm so sorry Rach-"

"Quinn..." Rachel shook her head, "why would you- I love you! Why would you do this..?" She pleaded for an answer.

"Rachel, please understand I never even spoke to you! Please Rach!" Quinn started crying more after every word that came out of her mouth.  
Jesse got up and walked over to Quinn and jerked his head telling Finn to lift Quinn.

"You fight, don't you Quinn? Unfortunately, Finn here told me all about his actions with you over the past few months. Now it's time to show me how much pain you can take." Jesse pulled his sleeves up and watched as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her no possible way to fight back. Rachel looked up and shook her head. "Jesse stop it! Don't hurt her!"

Quinn looked at Rachel, holding her tears back, and let her bottom lip droop down. She squinted her eyes at her girlfriend and she shook her head. _Why was Rachel protecting her after what she just found out?_ Quinn gave Rachel a look which made Rachel slightly smile then go back to her sad expression. She managed to wriggle one of her feet from the knot around her ankles. Quinn saw her free leg reaching behind the chair for something. Quinn's concentration was cut off with Jesse grabbing her shirt above her breasts.

"You remember how it felt, Quinn? To do such an evil thing to the woman you love?! It felt terrible for me but I'm sure you enjoyed it!" He pulled her close to him, just inches away from his lips. Quinn didn't know what Rachel was doing but she had to distract both boys. Quinn thought quickly then spit in Jesse's face. Jesse wiped his face off then slapped Quinn causing her to scream out, echoing off the walls. Quinn lifted her head slightly to see Rachel kicking her phone around, dialing a number. Quinn's eyes grew wide then Jesse struck her with his fist into her gut. She lost her breath but didn't look away from Rachel.

Rachel looked up and saw Quinn struggling, "don't let him get to you Quinn! You know you're better! We never talked back then and yea you and my ex boyfriend went behind my back but I understand that it was all before we started talking! Quinn I love you! You are a strong girl, Quinn! Don't let him over power you! You're stronger, Q!" Rachel was tearing up but knew that Quinn wouldn't give up on her. Jesse pulled his hand back before Quinn could kick her leg up, right between his legs. Jesse fell to his knees then looked up, flipping his shirt up and pulling out a pocket knife. The knife popped out and he pressed it against Quinn's neck. She shut her eyes and her chin quivered.

"NO! JESSE NO!" Rachel was screaming louder than ever, whoever she called was trying to get her attention but all Rachel did was shake her wrists around. "Jesse you're crazy! You can't do this!" Rachel got her second leg free then her wrist. Her right hand was tied still but all she had to do was pick the chair up and hit Jesse. That's what she did. The back of the chair struck the back of Jesse's head and he fell to the floor. Finn let go of Quinn and went to attack Rachel but then someone grabbed him. He turned and was knocked in the face by Quinn's fist. He fell to the floor and Quinn jumped on him, punching him profusely. Blood was coming out of Finn's nose then Rachel tugged on Quinn. She stepped off Finn then turned to grab Rachel and run out to Quinn's car. When the girl's got to the car, Quinn grabbed Rachel and hugged her tightly before getting in the car.

"I'm so sorry, Rach! I was so stupid! I was young and naïve! I'm so sorry!" Quinn was crying while her left hand was wrapped around Rachel, holding onto her, and her right hand entangled in her hair, holding her head close to her neck. Rachel was sobbing into Quinn's shoulder, wrapping both of her arms tightly around Quinn's waist. Blue and red lights began to flash near them, it got closer and closer until three squad cars pulled in. Two cops jumped out of the car with guns pointing towards the warehouse.

" ?" One cop walked up to the two girls who were still hugging.

"She's pretty shaken, I am her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." Quinn held onto Rachel, refusing to let go of her traumatized girlfriend.

"Are the attackers in the warehouse, ?" The cop was pointing a pistol to the warehouse along with the other 5 cops.

She nodded and saw the cops hurriedly walk over and into the warehouse. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head while an ambulance truck drove in and two women walked over to the girls. Quinn and Rachel were taken to the back of the truck and taken care of quickly. Quinn had a cut on her cheek and the paramedic said most likely a bruise would show over her ribs from the punch she had taken. Rachel had a cut on her wrist from trying to break free and a few scratches on her legs. One of the women gave the girls a blanket to wrap around their bodies while they waited for further attention. Quinn was handed a cup of hot cocoa and she gladly handed it to Rachel.

"Drink up, please." Quinn moved a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Rachel looked over to Quinn and took a sip of the cocoa.

"I knew you would get us out of this..I love you so much." Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"You got us out, but I love you too, Rach. More than I have ever loved anyone." Quinn leaned her head on Rachels' then noticed Jesse and Finn being taken to the back of the squad cars, cuffed.

"It's all over now...they are gone." Quinn whispered, hoping Rachel had heard her.

"You two women can go after we ask a few questions..okay?" A cop walked over to them with a note pad and a pen. Quinn lifter her head along with Rachel and they both nodded.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked up the steps of their house, holding hands, then opened the door. Rachel walked in first and looked down at her feet then up at Quinn who walked past her. She grabbed Quinn, pulling her back. "Let's go to bed, please? I wanna cuddle and just stay with you all night."

"Of course we can, Rach." She kissed Rachel's forehead then walked her to the room. They undressed then got in the shower and cleaned each other off, trying to clean the cuts and scratches as much as possible. Rachel had a few more damaged cuts on her body than Quinn did. After the shower, Quinn helped Rachel get into her underwear, bra, and shirt. Rachel had crawled into bed and looked over at the door. Macey walked in and smiled at them.

"Macey!" Quinn got down and hugged Macey when she ran into her arms. She lifter her up and spun around. "How are you? Did you miss me?" Quinn asked, carrying Macey to the bed.

"Yes I did! Uncle Puck said that you went out with Rachie to get a few things! So I waited here for you!" Macey was smiling then she pointed to the bed. "Can I sleep with you tonight mommy?"

Quinn choked, again! She couldn't speak and Rachel noticed it. "Yes of course you can join us, sweet heart. Come here." Rachel patted down in front of her and Quinn placed Macey on the bed. She crawled over to Rachel then snuggled up into her warm embrace. Quinn smiled and got in bed next to Macey. She put her arm around Rachel and Macey was cooped up between both girls and she soon fell asleep quickly.

"Who knew that you could keep a beautiful family together even through the hardest of times?" Quinn smiled at Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"It's all because we found eachother. I would have never done this with anyone else. You are my one and only, Rach. You realize that right? I don't want anyone else. Only you." With that said, Rachel grabbed Quinn with her free hand and kissed it.

"You're so perfect to me. I love you, Q."

"I love you too, Rach." Quinn smiled and got comfortable with Macey lying between herself and Rachel. They both quietly fell asleep with smiles on their faces and love on their mind.

**Wow cheesy huh? Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter...I'm actually pretty happy with how I wrote it. Like finally Rachel calls the 5-0! Haha anyways, leave a review please! I am going to be starting a Quinntana story next :3 I'm sorry all you Brittana shippers. I love Brittana, like Brittana is endgame, but I could totally approve Quinntana! Think of it this way, Heather is totally getting Naya in real life xD they aren't fooling anyone! Haha! Review, Follow, Favorite! Instagram -Teamfaberrittana  
Thank you all for reading! My next chapter will be up soon! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend! xoxo Loveisalwayshere**


	27. Chapter 27 - Say I Do

**Okay my GoldStars! I posted my Quinntana story and I seriously want a lot of people to read it so tell your friends about me!**

Rachel woke up lying next to two of her favorite people in the world. No not Barbra Streisand. Macey and Quinn were cuddled up together in each others arms, sleeping peacefully. Rachel slid out from under the covers like a ghost and smiled at the two of the girls who stayed sound asleep. She stepped into her jeans and put a jacket over her black v-neck shirt. She snuck out of the room and closed the door behind her then walked to the kitchen. Puck was in his PJ pants and the absence of a shirt. She looked at him and smiled then spoke up.

"Are you planning to cook for me?" Rachel smiled while he turned around in surprise.

"Holy- Rachel.." He stared for a second, wide-eyed, until he got back to his senses. "I didn't know you were awake." He looked at her outfit and just threw this confused look at her. "Where exactly are you going?" Puck crossed his arms and smiled at her.

"Just going out...to buy something." Rachel tried to not make any eye contact with Puck so she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh really? For who? Secret boyfriend?"

"No way! For Quinn! I wanna buy her a very special something something if you know what I mean." Rachel winked at Puck and smiled.

Puck's bagel popped out of the toaster and he grabbed it, smearing cream cheese on it. He turned to her and took a bite of the bagel. "Nope, I have no clue what so ever." He lazily walked to the living room and sat on the couch where he continued to eat the bagel. He propped his leg up and laid back on the couch. Rachel walked over to him and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Noah, can you please come to the mall with me? Please?" Rachel gave him these puppy dog eyes and of course, Puck feels bad saying no.

"Alright, but I wanna drive!" Puck sat up then put his hands on his knees, helping himself to stand up. He walked quickly to his room and grabbed a tight white shirt with a black hoodie and some faded out blue jeans. He walked back over to Rachel who was standing at the front door, and they left.

* * *

Rachel and Puck pulled into the mall. It was pretty empty. Especially since it was 10 AM. Puck was rubbing his eyes while he looked for a parking spot and finally pulled into a big space that was near the entrance of the mall. Rachel hopped out of the car with her purse wrapped over her shoulder and her phone in her left hand. They walked through the main doors and Puck just followed the short brunette wherever she went. First she went into a shoe store that had just gotten her attention then a clothing store. Finally they made their way to Zale's. Rachel walked in with Puck just a few steps behind her. He was freaking out.

"Rachel! You are going to propose to her?!" Puck grabbed her arm and whispered loudly into her ear.

"Yes! I plan to! Unless she beats me to it..." Rachel was looking at all the diamond rings then spotted one. A specific ring. It seemed to just yell 'Quinn' and Rachel wanted it. Now. She quickly walked over to the diamond that was in the glass case along with some other diamond rings. A sales man was standing behind the counter and smiled.

"Good morning young lady. How may I help you today?" He was tall and seemed to be a sweet man

"That ring there, may I have a look at it?" Rachel was pointing at the beautiful glistening ring. The man smiled and unlocked the case, grabbed the ring, and placed it in a special little box.

"Ahh, the small white gold ring. Yes this one is a sight for sore eyes. Although I would suggest maybe this ring is specifically for the younger but delicate figure." He smiled as he rotated the ring in the small both. He picked it up and handed it to Rachel. She grabbed it and looked at it very carefully. "The diamond is rounded and it looks beautiful on any woman who wears it. Its carat weight is 0.06 and the white gold looks marvelous with it. If I could buy my wife another ring, it would be this one." He smiled at Rachel then she looked up at him from the ring.

"How much is it?"

"$735. Shipping is free since we are coming around Valentines day." He smiled at Rachel and grabbed a black box for the ring. He placed it inside and slid it forward to Rachel with the lid popped open. She pulled out her wallet and handed him money. Puck was standing a few feet away from her and his eyes stretched out wide. The man smiled and counted the money then handed the box over to her with a bag to place it inside. She grabbed the bag and walked out of the store with a huge smile on her face. Puck ran to her and pulled his phone out to text Quinn.

_Better make your move. You're running out of time.  
-Puckerman_

_What? No! I need more time!  
-Q_

_Sorry  
-Puckerman_

Puck looked at Rachel while she smiled and swung the bag with the stride of her steps until they reached the car. They sat inside and looked at each other before leaving.

"Are you sure _you_ wanna propose to her? You are more like the girl friend and she is the boy friend...I don't know if that's offensive but it is pretty true." Puck cocked an eyebrow up and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. I love her and she loves me. I wanna do this. I wanna be with her, Puck."

He looked at Rachel and smiled. "You know, I have never seen a couple as happy and loving as you and Quinn are." Rachel smiled at Puck and thanked him for his compliment. She pulled out of the parking space and drove back to the lake house where her possible soon to be fiancé was waiting for her.

* * *

"Macey?!" Quinn was cleaning up every inch of her room while Macey was in the living room playing with her doll house.

"Yes, mommy?" Macey skipped inside the room with her teddy bear hanging from her right hand.

"Hey sweetie, make sure you don't leave a mess in the living room okay? Pick up your toys. Tonight is going to be special!" Quinn got on her knees then kissed Macey's head and watched the young girl nod then run to the living room. Quinn smiled then stood up and looked around.

"_Fuck_, where is the box?!" Quinn walked over to her nightstand and opened each drawer, looking for the ring she bought Rachel. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...FU-PUCK?!"

"Dude! Hurry your ass up! I just sent Rachel to grab something at the store! Why aren't you ready?! She is on her way back by now!"

"How did you- I didn't even hear you come in!" Quinn looked at him then walked up to grab his arm. "I need you to help me find the box with the ring I got for Rac-"

"You mean that one?" Puck pointed to a box that was in her bottom drawer under the picture of her and Rachel when they first became friends.

"Yea...that one." Quinn smiled and walked over to grab the box and the picture. She smiled at the picture and felt her stomach tighten then get butterflies. They heard the front door open then close and they both jumped. Quinn stuffed the box into her jacket pocket and closed the drawers then they both walked to the living room. Macey was sitting on the couch next to Rachel then they both stood up and turned to see Puck and Quinn. Puck walked over to Macey and picked her up.

"Where is the airplane, Macey?" Puck smiled then put her on his shoulders.

"I'm the airplane!" She stuck her arms out to the side and made plane noises while Puck ran to his room in zig zags. Quinn smiled at the two of them then felt Rachel grabbing her hand.

"I missed you all day." She kissed Quinn's cheek then hugged her. Quinn held onto Rachel and kissed her head gently but long.

"Let's go outside, I wanna be with you." She grabbed onto Rachel's hand tighter and walked to the dock.

"It's freezing out here!" Rachel ran into Quinn's arms and hugged her again while Quinn wrapped the sides of her jacket around Rachel.

"Baby, I wanna ask you something. But first I want to tell you a little story. Not really a story but...just listen." Quinn spoke over Rachel's head while her chin rested on top of her head.  
"I was always a mess before I met you. Or before we started to be friends. I always took advantage of everyone who ever loved me because I never knew what pain I could cause to someone. When my heart was broken, Finn stepped all over me. He made a joke of it then acted as though he had never even cared. I brushed it off after the year of crying and slowly dying on myself. Then I met you, this innocent, talented, delightful, smart, and beautiful girl. I had to hide my feelings because of the fear of falling...hard." Rachel pulled away and looked deep into Quinn's eyes with a smile. "I never thought I would be here with you, this far, in my arms on this cold night. But then again, I never thought I would find love at all. You changed me. You made me feel that warmth inside of me. That fast and hard beating of my heart whenever you do as little as graze your lips against my skin. You are cute and sexy at the same time and it drives me crazy. I would have never started a family this early in my life with anyone else. Even though Puck helps us. I love you Rachel. I love you more than I could ever imagine." Rachel felt a tear rolling down her cheek then Quinn kissed her forehead before she got down on one knee. Rachel shot her hands up to her mouth and began to shake. "I want to wake up every morning next to you and love you every second of my life until the day I die. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" Quinn pulled the box with the ring inside and revealed the gently gliding white gold edges curving up towards the center where a sparkling diamond shined even in the moonlight. Rachel began to cry then nodded over and over.

"Yes...yes yes. Yes!" Quinn slid the ring onto her finger and Quinn stood up, grabbing Rachel and twirling her around. "I love you too, Quinn. I'm kinda bummed out though."

"What? Why?"

Rachel kissed her fiancé and pulled out a box with a ring in it. "Because you beat me to it..."

"Oh, Rach!" Quinn kissed Rachel again and smiled after pulling away. "We gotta sleep, we have school tomorrow. C'mon baby let's get some rest."

* * *

Quinn parked her car at the nearest parking space to the entrance. She looked over at her fiancé who was in the passenger seat smiling at Quinn. They both stepped out of the car and walked through the doors of McKinley. Every one was crowded in the hall way until some random male was walking through. All you saw was the top of his hoodie since it was on his head. The group of students seemed to have split as he walked closer and closer to Quinn and Rachel.

"Rachel...is that?"

"It can't be..." Quinn's eyes widened and she immediately took a tight grip on her fiancés hand.

He got closer until he was just close enough to be spotted out like a black sheep in snow.

"Look's like they couldn't put any hard-on evidence towards me." He smiled cockily at the two girls then walked to his class.

"Finn..."


	28. Chapter 28 - My Little Girl

**Please read my "Silver Linings" story! So far I have got reviews and PM's that it is one of the best stories I am writing and I love all the positive feedback! Thank you xoxo Loveisalwayshere**

Quinn was ready to bust down a door. She hadn't felt so much frustration cramped up in herself in so long. Rachel grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Q! Breath, please! Don't let him get to you!" Rachel grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and wiped the one tear that escaped Quinn's eye and rolled down her cheek. She took in a deep breath and looked down at Rachel.

"I'm not letting him get away with this Rachel. He_ kidnapped and hurt _you! I'm not letting this go!" Quinn turned to exit the bathroom then turned to look at Rachel who just stood in front of the mirror. "Rach, don't look at me like that."

Rachel gave Quinn this look of fear overwhelming her eyes. She didn't know if Rachel was going to cry or if Rachel was scared of Quinn now.

"Rach? Please don't cry. I'm sorry.." Quinn walked up to Rachel and hugged her but Rachel pushed her away.

"Do what you have to do..." Rachel walked out of the bathroom but turned just before she left. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I just think that I'm going to be a distraction. Quinn I want him gone. Now." With that being said, Rachel left the bathroom. Quinn watched her fiancé walk out and she stood there, alone, wondering what she could do to put him in jail. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She needed to call someone, a very good friend.

_Santana Lopez._

Quinn grabbed her phone and sent Santana a text, then she walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.

* * *

**Santana POV  
**I honestly don't know what man boobs was thinking. He just waltzed in and thought that he wouldn't start any problems. He was mistaken. Snix just arrived and I think Quinn just gave her a new task. Let's get the party started.

"Quinn, where the hell are you?" I was speaking on the phone with Quinn.

"Relax, I am just dropping off Rachel at home. I had to pick up Macey then drop them off here before we 'Go Out' tonight." Quinn is such a bad liar. Maybe it was just cause I knew her too well. I heard the doors of her car open then Quinn saying something to Rachel and a few kisses. Can't blame Quinn for wanting Rachel's sweet lady kisses before tonight. "Okay I am back. Where is he now?"

"I've followed him for like 30 minutes. He drives like a damn grandma when he has nothing to do." I looked at Finn's car that was just a car space away from mine. "Oh wait, he's turning into the liquor store! That's your signal! Get your ass over there now and set up!" I hope to god Quinn had everything we needed. We already knew that Finn wouldn't be home so we made a little devious plan that will most likely work. I parked outside of the liquor store and just waited until Finn had left. I don't think he would be leaving any time soon, he was just looking around.

(End POV)

**Quinn POV**

I drove to Finn's house because I knew that Kurt and Blaine would be there. Hopefully they weren't in the middle of something steamy. I pulled into their driveway and ran to the door, knocking on it profusely. Kurt was the one to open the door then he just gave me a smile.

"Hey, Quinn! What are you doing here? Finn isn't home bu-"

"Kurt I need you to do me a huge favor, please! A few days ago, Finn and Jesse kidnapped Rachel and tied her to a chair. They lured me in and told her everything about my past. The cops showed up and they got them but what I am trying to get to is that they let Finn go free because they didn't have enough evidence on him!" I took a deep breath then looked inside and saw Blaine on the couch, watching TV.

"Holy... come in!" Kurt invited me inside then closed the door behind me. "Let's go to his room. I think he may have a few things in there." We walked down the hallway then walked into Finn's room. It was a mess, like a huge tornado only went through his room. I walked over to his bed and looked under, finding a box and some letters. I pulled out the box along with the letters from under his bed and placed it on the bed. Kurt was going through his drawers and rummaged his things around looking for something to make him guilty. I opened the box and found the jackpot. He had stacks of photos of Rachel and I. I read the letters and noticed who he had written to. _Jesse._ I kept going through the photos until I came across this one in particular. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Quinn? QUINN! He's on his way back home!" Santana was shouting through the phone at me and all I could do was try to breathe as much as I could then look at the picture I held in my hand.

"San...Go to Rachel and Macey. NOW!" I hung up the phone and got up and ran out of Finn's room then ran to the door and left.

**Kurt POV  
**I turned around to check on Quinn but next thing I knew she had jumped up and left. I watched her run out of Finn's room and I just stood there extremely confused. I walked out of Finn's room to see if Blaine caught her before she left but he was just standing at the door.

"She just ran out. I don't know why but she seemed like she was about to blow up or cry." Blaine gave me this innocent look and all I could do is take him by the hand.

"Help me find out what happened?" We walked back to Finn's room and looked around. Blaine walked over to his bed and looked through the box Quinn had left. He went through the letters then through the pictures. He shook his head and I walked over to him. "What?"

"There's nothing that would seem to piss her off THAT much! I mean this pictures and letters would bother her but they wouldn't make her explode like that!" Blaine was trying to figure it out but instead he picked up the box and slid it back under the bed. I noticed a picture he had missed then I realized it. Quinn wasn't going to cry, she was furious. Finn had a picture of one person with Quinn. And now I knew why Quinn left.

"Blaine...call 911. Give them Quinn's address and go get ready. Hurry!" Blaine nodded then got up to call the cops. I looked at the picture again and brought my hand to my mouth. He really did it this time. He got the picture. A picture of Macey.

(End POV)

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room with Macey as they watched cartoons and ate popcorn. Someone had knocked at their door and Rachel got up to open it up.

"Hey! What are you do-"

"Rachel where is Macey?" It was Santana. She walked inside and closed the door then spotted the little girl on the couch. Santana turned back to Rachel and whispered in her ear, making Rachel's eyes grow wide. Her fists clenched then she walked over to Macey.

"Mace, let's go downstairs to the basement, sweetie." Santana walked with Rachel while she carried Macey and just then, Quinn walked in.

"Rachel?! Are you here?!" The three girls were already down in the basement then Rachel came running back up the stairs to the living room.

"Quinn?" Rachel saw her fiancé standing at the door and she ran into her arms. "Please don't let him hurt her, Quinn, please!" She cried into Quinn's shoulder and all Quinn could do is wrap her arms around Rachel. She walked with Rachel back down to the basement and sat her down next to Macey.

"I need you two to stay here and stay quiet. Kurt called me and told me he called the cops so we should be fine here."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Macey looked up at Rachel and grabbed onto her arm.

"Macey it's okay, I am here with you." Rachel picked Macey up and set her in between her legs and held onto her. Quinn and Santana got up then walked back upstairs, waiting.

After an hour went by, the girls started to wonder if it was all real or not. No one showed up at the door. But then their doubt went away. Quinn looked out the window and saw a car pulling into her driveway very slowly. It had to be Finn. No one else would be coming to her house tonight. Only the cops but they would have their sirens on. A tall man stepped out of the car and that's when Quinn knew that it was Finn. She looked at Santana and nodded. Santana walked over to the basement door and closed it, not wanting Finn to go and find Macey with Rachel. Quinn and Santana crouched down against the wall of the lake house and stayed still next to the door. They heard the creaking of the wooden floor outside of the door making louder and louder creaks each time Finn took a step closer. They swallowed hard and waited for him to make his move. Santana looked at Quinn who looked back at Santana then when everything seemed to be a disaster, they heard the sirens. Quinn peaked out of the window and saw 5 squad cars driving to her house and Finn had nowhere to go. They had a light on him that made him visible to everyone. One of the cars that parked closest to Quinn's house had 2 officers inside. They both got out of the car and ran over to Finn who had his head hanging down.

"Finn Hudson," the cop grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him against the walk, grabbing his wrists and putting him in cuffs, "you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempt-of-murder." The cop took Finn to the back of his car and closed the door. Quinn and Santana got up and walked outside, their arms crossed over on their chest.

"Thank you officer. I'm pretty sure he was coming for my daughter." Quinn spoke, the cop could hear how nervous she was from the sound of her unsteady voice. He nodded and walked to his car.

"If there are anymore problems ma'am then you just give me a call and ask for Officer Hoff. I'll be here in a jiffy." He stepped into his car along with his friend then drove away, leaving Santana and Quinn outside. The two girls turned to look at each other, then Quinn hugged Santana tightly.

"Thank you for helping me, San." Quinn cried into her shoulder until Santana patted her back.

"I'm always here for you, Q. You're my best-friend." Santana pulled away then walked back into the house with Quinn and made their way down to the basement.

"Quinn..." Rachel got up with Macey in her arms then Quinn ran over to them and grabbed Macey, hugging her tighter than she had hugged anyone.

"Macey I love you so much. You know that right?" Quinn kissed the top of Macey's head then she looked down at her and smiled. Macey kissed Quinn's cheek and giggled.

"Where did you go, Quinn?" Macey looked up at Quinn with such a sweet and innocent expression.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." Quinn smiled at Macey and held onto her then handed her over to Santana who gave her a piggy back ride. Quinn turned and looked at Rachel and quickly took her into her arms. "I'm so sorry." She kissed Rachel's forehead and felt her shorter girlfriend wrap her arms tightly around her body.

"When I think or feel like everything is going wrong, you always manage to make it all right." Rachel looked up at Quinn and kissed her nose. "I love you, sweet heart." Rachel whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear. They both smiled at each other then kissed passionately while Santana went upstairs with Macey. Quinn walked with Rachel, holding onto her hand tightly, back up to the living room then walked to their bedroom. Quinn saw Santana tucking Macey into her bed and smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks San!" Quinn whispered so that Macey wouldn't wake up. Rachel had walked into the bedroom already and Quinn was behind her. When she walked inside, she saw Rachel laying in bed curled up, she got into bed with her and held onto her like this would be the last night they spent together. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and slowly fell asleep pressed against the shorter girls' body.

**OKAY! I am going to be making one more chapter then this story will be complete! :3 Quinntana story will now take over! Woohoo lol(: So review and follow! xoxo loveisalwayshere**


	29. Chapter 29 - Wedding Day

**My story is coming to an end unfortunately! Should I do a crossover story after I finish my Quinntana story? Pretty Little Liars with Glee? Tell me what you think!**

**(June 3, 2013)**

Quinn woke up lying in bed, holding on tightly to Macey. Rachel had left last night to sleep over Kurt's house, possibly for a part with Blaine and Kurt, the night before their wedding. She felt a smile spread across her face just thinking of Rachel walking down the aisle towards her. Macey wriggled around then woke up, turning to face Quinn. They both smiled and Macey reached out for her teddy bear that escaped her arms through the night. Quinn rolled out of bed and looked towards her closet where her dress had waited. Waiting so long for this one perfect night.

"Hey, party animal, you mind if I come in?" It was Puck. He had been with Quinn last night if things got out of hand. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and some of the guys were at her lake house last night, drinking and dancing all night before the wedding. Quinn didn't or tried not to take in too much alcohol. She knew she needed her beauty sleep for the big day. She had no idea what Rachel did last night, nor does she want to know. But most likely, Rachel and Kurt must have had a diva off and Blaine was there to watch. Hopefully there were no strippers involved. Quinn felt the heat filling her room when she managed to get up and open her window blinds. She grabbed her phone and sent Rachel a good morning text.

"Yea come in!" Quinn was standing in front of her night stand and looked over to see Puck walking into her room.

"Hey, how are you?" He smiled at her and tossed her a bottle of room temperature water.

"I'm good, how are the girls?" Quinn smiled and opened the water bottle. She took a sip then looked at her phone as it buzzed.

"They are both cuddled up on the couch a long with Jake and Ryder who weren't in good shape to go home last night." Puck laughed as he remembered what happened to the boys last night.

"Didn't Tina hook up with Ryder yesterday?" Quinn closed the water bottle and chuckled at the image of Ryder and Tina.

"Yes, yes they did. Jake was just there with Joe and Artie. You remember right?"

"Yes I do. But some things are a blur."

"Uncle Puck! Let's go make pancakes!" Macey had jumped up and started clapping her hands.

"Alright, Mace, come here." He stepped forward towards the bed and put his arms out to pick Macey up. The little girl gladly jumped off the bed and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Noah, when you're done, I need to ask you a huge favor." Quinn began to give him a concerned expression and he seemed to feel worried. Puck walked out with Macey in his arms and closed the door behind him.

**Quinn POV  
**I really missed Rachel already. But first I need to talk to Puck. It's _urgent. _I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and I knew it was Puck. He probably woke Santana and Brittany up to make pancakes with Macey. My bedroom door opened and I looked as he walked in.

"The guys left, but Santana and Brittany just woke up and they gladly offered to take care of Macey. What did you have to ask me?" He sat down on the bed next to me as I sat down too.

"Well, tonight is my wedding Puck, you know that. My parents will most likely not even show up. I sent them an invitation just to see if they even still care but I doubt that they do. Rachel's dad's said they were on vacation so I don't think they will be there but besides that, I just want you to know that you are the best friend I could ask for and you are like a brother to me. I mean Santana is the best of the best but she's a girl, like my sister. You are special though, you've changed. In the beginning of the year you just seemed like a complete douche, no offense, and I really didn't expect to ever talk to you. But the day you threw that slushy at Finn but you missed and hit me instead, you changed. You completely ignored him laughing at you and you came running to me, helping me wipe all the crud off my face. You have protected me since then. I am the luckiest girl to have you in my life, Noah. You have no idea how grateful I am." I smiled then wiped the tear that began to roll down my face and took him in for a hug. He held onto me and after a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Quinn, I care about you a lot. It's cause you are like the sister I never had and I would beat the shit out of any asshole who even laid a finger on you if you haven't beat them up already." He chuckled at me then put his hand on my shoulder. "What question are you getting out of this anyway?"

"Well, my dad won't be there to give me away...So, Noah, will you please walk me down the aisle to my soon-to-be wife? Please?"

"I would _love _to give you away to her! I thought you would never ask!" He laughed then stood up, grabbing my hand. "The girls are waiting for us, we should go to the kitchen."

"I love you so much right now, Puck." I laughed and fixed his mohawk, walking to the kitchen with him.

* * *

**Rachel POV  
**I was up already, washing my face and brushing my teeth while Blaine and Kurt were laying in bed together, talking about if Blaine should wear a bow tie or just a tie to my wedding. I started laughing when I heard Kurt just randomly shout out "_Blaine! Your ass will show to the world if you wear those tight ass dress pants!"_ It amused me, only because of the thought of everyone's attention on Blaine's butt and not on Quinn and I. I stepped out of the bathroom and threw my hand towel at the boys.

"Both of you should just come to the decision that Blaine should wear a tie. He rocks them harder than a stripper on a stripper pole." I smiled and Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"You know she's actually right...You would look good on a stripper pole."

"_Kurt! _Not my point!" I giggled and shook my head, walking over the my bag of clothes. "I'm a little nervous. Do you think Quinn rushed herself into this too early?"

"Rachel Berry, you are over reacting. She adores you! She totally wants the V." Blaine laughed then looked at Kurt who laughed with him.

"You two are like horny 15 year old boys at a teenage girl party." Shaking my head, I grabbed a white shirt and sweatpants before heading out the room to the kitchen. "Kurt! Can you make some breakfast for us?"

"I think Blaine already filled m-"

"SHUT UP!" I shut my eyes and stuck my fingers into my ears, saying _Lalalalalala!_

I heard Blaine laughing and I am pretty sure Kurt was on the floor rolling around just dying of laughter. I shook my head and opened the fridge to grab 3 eggs then grabbed a pan. I missed Quinn, but I knew in a few hours I would be with her.

* * *

(End POV **1 hour before** **wedding**)  
Quinn was in the waiting room with Santana, Puck, and Brittany, about to get her dress on. She just finished putting her make-up on and her hair had been done. She had her hair pinned back slightly on the top, letting the ends hang down with slight curls. She could just imagine Rachel walking down that aisle in a beautiful strapless white dress. She smiled at the thought of Rachel standing just a few inches away from her, face to face. It was hard not to let the thought go, but she had to if she wanted to be ready in time for the wedding. She walked into another side of the room where no one else could see her then after about 10 minutes, she came back out. Her dress was long, white, one strap over her right shoulder and beautiful white heels. Santana clapped and Brittany brought her hands to her mouth in awe. Puck was holding Macey and they both looked at her as though she was royalty.

"You look...beautiful!" Puck spat it out after choking for about a second there. "Oh jesus, I feel like you're growing up too fast!"

"Relax, Puckerman. She looks flawless, as usual. Quinn I am proud of you and how mature you have gotten. You deserve this." Santana smiled and looked at Quinn's dress once again before grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"That'll be you one day..." Brittany whispered down at Santana and smiled after getting a nod of approval from Santana. Macey just clapped and started giggling as she watched her mother showing off her dress.

"It's time!" Joe and Sam walked in through the door and just before they were about to walk out, they saw Quinn's dress.

"Holy shi-" Sam was cut off by Joe, "cow...he was going to say holy cow. You look amazing Quinn. But we gotta get you going unless you plan on leaving Rachel there alone!"

"No, I definitely don't want that!" Quinn hurriedly walked out of the room with everyone behind her, following her to the doors. Santana, Brittany, Macey, Joe, and Sam walked into the room with a crowd of people, waiting for Quinn to walk in. Everyone stood up and Quinn could just see Rachel standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for her bride. She felt her palms begin to moisten then her heart began to beat fast. _Was this really happening? Is she really about to marry her __best friend? _Quinn bite her lip and smiled, hearing the music become louder and louder, then Puck stood next to her.

"Are you ready?" He put his arm out, waiting for Quinn to wrap her left arm around his right arm.

"I was born ready.." She smiled up at him then looked forward, as two men opened the doors for Quinn and she began to see all the people who were here for her and Rachel. Puck managed to take a step forward because Quinn was practically frozen. Quinn saw everyone who was standing, , Sam, Artie who was in his wheelchair, Ryder, Jake, Wade, then the people she would have never thought she would ever see again. Kitty, Marley, Hunter, and Sebastian were in the front row smiling at Quinn. She tried her best not to jump up and down because she was so glad to have seen them here, attending her special day. There were people from Rachel's family and some friends of both girls that they had known for years now. Quinn finally turned her head and looked forward. Towards the end. The last piece of her puzzle. The one person she knew wouldn't leave her side no matter what she got herself into. Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn bit her lip and felt her cheeks shining red like a cherry. Puck stopped in front of Rachel and hugged Quinn before letting her stand next to her fiancé. Rachel was wearing a strapless white dress as she thought she would with a glistening diamond hairpin, holding her bangs back. Quinn just looked right into her eyes and smiled. It was almost killing Quinn that she was just inches away from Rachel and she had to keep her hands to herself. She just wanted to hug and squeeze Rachel. Even in a dress she was adorable and breath-taking. The tall man standing next to the girls.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for these two women, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

The worlds seemed to have just filled the room. Quinn wasn't really listening to him, she just kept her eyes on Rachel and Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn. They heard the man's voice in the back of their head but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Quinn smiled at Rachel which led to her smiling back. Finally they came to the part of saying their "I do's" then Rachel turned to see Macey walking over with the rings. Both girls smiled at Macey but Quinn was the one to kiss the top of her head after grabbing the ring she had gotten for Rachel. Quinn slowly slid the shining diamond ring onto Rachel's finger and Rachel did the same, waiting for those next 6 words to escape the man's mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rachel was ready to plant a kiss on Quinn's lips but Quinn had grabbed her wife and pulled her in fast for a deep kiss. They began to smile while kissing then pulled away, watching as everyone began cheering and clapping. Quinn took Rachel's hand and they both walked out of the room and made their way outside to the limo waiting for them.

"When did we get a Limo?!" Rachel looked at Quinn, puzzled and wondering where they got the money.

"Surprise!" Rachel's dad's came out of the limo and smiled as the two girls jumped in surprise.

"Daddy!" Rachel ran to her fathers and hugged them tightly before they both pulled away.

"Okay you two should go and have fun! I guess I don't have to tell you the speech if you were to marry a boy...condoms aren't a problem anymore so just be safe!"

"Dad!" Rachel rolled her eyes then she felt Quinn tugging on her arm from the inside of the limo.

"Don't worry about them, come here." Quinn tugged again then Rachel turned and smiled to Quinn.

"Bye dad, take care of each other!" Rachel closed the door and the limo drove off. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Marley, Hunter, and Sebastian had just gotten out and watched as their newly wed friends drove off.

"You're next." Kitty laughed at Marley then hugged her. She looked over at Santana and everyone ended up introducing each other. Santana and Marley got along really well and she also seemed to get along with Sebastian. Brittany and Puck bonded with Kitty and Hunter the most and soon enough they all became the new group of friends, along with Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

**(Limo Car)  
**Quinn smiled at Rachel and held her hand tightly.

"So where are we going?" Rachel tried looking out the window but they were too tinted to see outside.

"Here, you're going to want to change."

"In the limo?!"

"Rach, trust me."

Both girls started to remove their dresses then began to put on stylish clothing such as a cute summer dress with a cardigan and a black top with a short skirt. Quinn grabbed two things, papers or tickets, from the pocket in her cardigan. She didn't know what it was, she was hoping it was some weird paragraph that Quinn wanted to say to Rachel. But, Rachel got this feeling. Like something terrible was about to happen. Something that would send these two girls to go separate ways. She was close enough. They were the acceptance letters from the colleges they applied to.

"Remember when we filled these out? You applied to Yale so you could be with me and I let you. Then you got up to go to the bathroom and it gave me enough time to think and act. You always were there for me, Rachel. Always. You were there to let me cry on your shoulder and when I needed help you showed up in the blink of an eye. When we became best friends I knew that I had chosen the right person. It was like you were there to protect me and I was there to protect you..." Quinn handed Rachel the letter and Rachel immediately let her jaw drop and her eyes watered. "When you left to the bathroom..I had already printed out a form for NYADA. You have an amazing voice Rachel. You can sing almost as good as Barbra. I know you can do it. One day you will be standing on a stage, spotlight, everyone chanting your name, and you will look back to this moment. You're going to think _damn, Quinn was right. _Because I know that you will go far, Rach. You are going to reach for the sky but end up going for the moon. You're going to make it. I believe in you."

Rachel opened the letter and read the following sentence:

_Congratulations__, Rachel Barba Berry, you have been accepted to NYADA for the following year of 2013-2014. _

Rachel looked up at Quinn then looked down at her letter.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"...you're going to NYADA. I already bought you an apartment in New York so you can't say no. You can't leave this chance behind because you want to be with me. You have a career."

"Quinn stop...just stop. Please tell me this is a joke! You can't just leave me like this!" Rachel began to cry.

"I'm not leaving you, Rach. I told you I would never leave you." Quinn looked down at her letter then handed it to Rachel. "You know how some people say that you should jump first and fear later? Well I did...and I made the jump." Rachel saw Quinn's letter and in bold on the top right showed the college Quinn had applied to. **NYADA**. Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled, leaping forwards into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"You're such a goof, why would you scare me like that?" Rachel tried speaking in between breaths and let her tears subside.

"I didn't think you would just breakdown like that!" Quinn held onto Rachel then pulled away from her. "We are here, let's go."


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

Epilogue

I Promise To Love You Forever

Quinn stepped onto the train with Rachel and took a seat next to the window. Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder then looked up to smile at her.

"You're the best thing ever, you know that?" Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand into her own.

"That's because I have you to bring me up when i'm feeling down. It's because of you that I am always happy."

"Oh shut up. You know you can be just as perfect without me."

"Well, I don't want to find out!" Quinn laughed then kissed the top of Rachel's head before leaning her head on Rachel's.

They both closed their eyes, taking a quick nap before the start of their new lives.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes to see the bright sunlight beaming through the train window. Quinn had her head resting against the back of the chair so she could sit up now. Looking around, she noticed other couples sitting around them. One couple had a child with them then Rachel froze in her seat. _What about Macey?! Where was she going o stay?!_ Rachel began to have a panic attack but she couldn't wake Quinn up. She obviously had a plan but Rachel was still becoming a nervous wreck. Quinn woke up at the perfect time to see Rachel going crazy in her seat.

"Hun, what's wrong? Jeez, calm down, you're shaking!" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"What happens to Macey? We left her!"

"No, we didn't. Puck isn't going to college and Brittany and Santana are staying in Ohio so she has a family there. She will still see us now and then. It's better than if she was with her abusive dad. She's going to be okay, Rach. Relax, okay?" Quinn put an arm around Rachel, hoping to calm her down. "We are almost at our destination so get your things together so we can go home."

"Home...that is going to be new to me for a while."

"But we lived in a Lake House for our senior year, together..how is it new?"

"Because we are literally in a new area and a new living place."

"We will be fine, let's go."

* * *

They walked towards the familiar building that had reminded them of New Years. It was like they were going to relive every moment but Rachel knew it was going to be different. New York was a fast place and Quinn wasn't that type of person to do things way too fast. Or maybe she was and Rachel didn't notice. She did propose to Rachel during her high school year so I guess she was pretty fast.

"Well, here we are, home." Quinn set the bags down at the front of our new apartment where we spent New Years Eve.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me. The school and sacrifice your dreams so I wouldn't be alone." Rachel hugged Quinn before they walked into the bedroom.

"Yea well you didn't have to marry me and even be with me to begin with. But you did it anyways."

"I just don't understand how you would do it. You were so sure that everything would work out. It was like you knew I would say yes or how you just took the leap of faith and asked me out."

"Wait, correct me if I am wrong, but you were the one who asked me!" Quinn laughed and walked into the bedroom with Rachel.

"Oh shut it, you're ecstatic that I even asked you! But before that, how did you know I liked you?"

"Remember when we first became friends? We were young and reckless. Somehow I could see how much you really cared about me. I noticed how you looked at me and how you spoke with me. You didn't give me so much attitude like you did with other people who treated you wrong. Remember our first date? How I told you I loved you?"

"Yes but I said it first!" Rachel said with a huge bubbly smile on her face.

"Hehe, well remember when we first kissed? Or the time when Finn put you in the hospital and I ran to your side? I hated him for hurting you. I know you remember the night before my parents walked in on us. What did I tell you?"

"Uhh.." Rachel began to re-think of that night. Quinn had to confront her mother about herself then she mentioned how her mom was jealous of her love life. As much as she thought she couldn't remember. "I-I can't recall what you said.."

"I told you that I meant every word. I told you that you meant everything to me. Do you remember what I said next?" Quinn took Rachel's hand into her own and smiled at her.

"You promised me you would love me forever.."

"After everything we have been through, every fight, every bump on the road, every time a stupid boy would try to come between us, I have been keeping my promise haven't I?"

"Everyday...you keep it." Rachel smiled at Quinn then hugged her. "I promise too."

"Promise what?" Quinn whispered near Rachel's ear, still holding on tightly to her.

"I promise to love you forever."

Rachel pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes then gave her the longest and deepest kiss, sending a rush of butterflies straight to Quinn's stomach.

* * *

**xoxo TeamFaberrittana**


End file.
